La reacción química
by Princesa Gryffindor
Summary: Un cliché afirma que los que se pelean se aman. Draco y Hermione no logran darse cuenta de ello. Pero la ayuda viene en camino, de la mano de una pequeña Malfoy. Logrará ella hacer que los opuestos se atraigan y produzcan una reacción química?
1. Voy a matar a mi hermana

**Cap****í****tulo I: Voy a matar a mi hermana**

La mañana era cálida, como todas las mañanas en primavera. Sólo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, el ruido de las mariposas, las carreras de los unicornios y…. a Draco Malfoy gritando como un maniático. ¿La razón? Pues… averigüémosla.

-¡¡¡¡Madre!!!! ¡¡Madre!! ¿¡Dónde estás!?-llamaba insistentemente.

-Draco, qué sorpresa verte aquí, cuando deberías estar en Hogwarts. Dime querido, ¿por qué gritas?-le contestó una voz suave, proveniente de su madre.

-Si, debería estar en Hogwarts, pero un asunto urgente me hizo venir hasta aquí-habló el rubio evidentemente enfadado.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Aquella _molesta_ hija de muggles, volvió a superarte en algún examen?-le preguntó extrañada. No conocía otra razón por la cual su hijo de 17 años estuviera molesto, que no tuviera que ver con aquél trío dorado, como acostumbraba a llamar-. O ¿acaso te peleaste con Potter de nuevo?

-Nada de eso. Se trata de tu _adorada_ pequeña, la cual me está volviendo loco-exclamó exasperado.

-¿Roselyn? Pero Draco, ¿qué pudo haber hecho una niña de 11 años?

-¡MUCHO!

Narcissa quedó asombrada. Generalmente, sus dos hijos se llevaban muy bien, su hija debería de haber hecho algo realmente malo para que su primogénito reaccionara así.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Soporté estoicamente que el maldito sombrero la enviara a Gryffindor, incluso que se comportara como una maldita sabelotodo en sus clases y hasta le perdoné que en un partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin apoyara a Gryffindor, pero no toleraré que esté de amiguitos con Potti y su pandilla de fracasados-oh vaya, un apodo nuevo-. No sé qué diablos le ocurre, de pronto siente admiración por la cara rajada, la comadreja y esa asquerosa sangre sucia. ¿¡Qué puñetas le ocurre a tu hija?!-exclamó furioso-. Durante las tardes, frecuenta la biblioteca con la sangre sucia, la cual la ayuda con sus tareas. ¡Ja! Como si mi hermana necesitara ayuda, es una Malfoy y los Malfoys somos seres superiores a esas escorias…

-Ya, Draco-lo cortó su madre-. He entendido el punto. Lo que todavía no comprendo es: ¿qué deseas que haga yo?

-Pues… ¡que hables con ella! Tengan una plática madre-hija, de mujer a mujer, como sea que le quieran llamar, pero háblale, dile que no puede juntarse con esos _gatitos mojados_, ¡está deshonrando el apellido Malfoy!

-Ya veo…

-¿Es lo único que dirás?-inquirió su hijo furioso.

-Verás hijo, yo no puedo prohibirle a tu hermana que se junte con ellos, después de todo son sus amistades. Además sabes cómo es, como buena Malfoy, impondrá su opinión y al final terminaremos todos haciendo lo que ella desea.

Draco bufó, sabía que su madre tenía razón. Su pequeña hermana, tenía el don de conseguir todo lo que deseaba; y si ella deseaba ser amiga de los Gryffindors, convencería a todos para que lo aceptaran. Ni siquiera su padre, el gran Lucius Malfoy, podía resistirse a esos ojitos brillosos y el rostro de borrego a medio morir que adoptaba. Incluso Draco tenía dificultades para negarle algo. ¡Maldita enana! Terminaría saliéndose con la suya.

-Supongo que tendré que hablar yo con ella, ¿no es cierto?-le preguntó a su madre con la voz cansina.

-Supones bien-le contestó sonriendo- Ánimo hijo, sabes que tu hermana te adora, si le explicas de un modo correcto cómo son las cosas, estoy segura de que ella comprenderá la situación-intentó animarlo.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Pues… Deberás _compartirla_ con los Gryffindors.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Compartir?! ¡Eso nunca! Él, el gran Draco Malfoy, compartiendo algo que por derecho era _suyo_, con aquellos animales… su madre debería estar soñando. ¡Primero muerto!

-Hijo, creo que deberías regresar al colegio, de lo contrario faltarás a tus clases de pociones-le informó Narcissa.

-Tienes razón-coincidió, dándose media vuelta, en dirección a la chimenea.

-No seas muy duro con tu hermana-fue lo último que le dijo su madre, antes de que desapareciera con los polvos Flu.

Narcissa suspiró. Esperaba que sus hijos no se pelearan, ambos eran de caracteres fuertes y demasiado orgullosos para admitir que se habían equivocado. Roselyn no aceptaría nunca que sólo lo hacía para fastidiar a su hermano, y Draco jamás admitiría que estaba celoso. Sonrío al pensar en lo frustrado que estaba su hijo, porque su hermana no le prestaba atención y no pasaba más tiempo con él, sino con sus _nuevos amigos_. Como tampoco olvidaba las innumerables veces que su hija se había enfurecido porque Draco salía con una chica distinta y no tenía tiempo, según él, para estar con ella, como solía hacerlo antes.

Decidió que era tiempo de ir a buscar a su esposo, y comunicarle la situación de sus pequeños, quizás él encontraría una solución distinta y los problemas se esfumarían.

Por otro lado, Draco había regresado a Hogwarts realmente malhumorado. Su madre no quería intervenir, por lo cual estaba solo. ¡Maldita sea! Estúpido Potter, Weasley y estúpida Sangre Sucia. No sabía a cuál de los tres odiaba más. Seguramente, la sangre sucia se llevaba el primer puesto. Primero le había quitado su puesto de mejor alumno, por lo cual debían compartir una estúpida sala, como buenos Premios Anuales que eran; y ahora le quitaba lo único que tenía en ese loquero: su hermana. ¿Qué parte del "SU" no entendía Granger?

Con estos pensamientos, se dirigió a su clase de Pociones. Al menos Snape haría que los Gryffindors pasaran un mal rato. Sonrío al imaginar la cara de Granger, cuando le quitaran puntos por no mantener la boca cerrada. Estúpida Sangre Sucia.

-¡Draco!-escuchó que una voz lo llamaba a lo lejos- ¡Draco! Te estuve buscando toda la mañana. ¿Dónde te habías metido? No fuiste a desayunar, estaba preocupada.

Genial, lo único que faltaba en aquel cuadro. La pesada de Pansy Parkinson, la cual se jactaba de ser su novia. Draco no la soportaba, era como tener a una garrapata encima todo el tiempo. Y osaba burlarse de su hermana, por estar en Gryffindor.

-Te he dicho mil veces que lo que haga no debe importarte a ti, Parkinson-le contestó de manera fría.

-Pero… cariño-intentó decirle.

-Ya te dije que tú y yo no somos nada, así que deja de usar esos sobrenombres estúpidos conmigo-al ver que la Slytherin comenzaba a lloriquear, en uno de sus típicos berrinches agregó-. Y no des pena Parkinson, tus lágrimas no me conmueven.

Pansy se quedó allí, parada a mitad del pasillo. Estaba a punto de reclamarle pero se escuchó otro grito en el pasillo, el cual la eclipsó completamente.

-!!-

Una pequeña de 11 años y cabellera castaña clara corría a su encuentro.

El rubio se dio la vuelta con expresión cansina, pero al ver de quién se trataba, su rostro cambió notoriamente.

-Hola, Lyn-la saludó sonriendo.

-Hola Draky-el Slytherin frunció el seño al oír el diminutivo-. Sé que te gusta, no lo niegues. ¿Estás ocupado Draco?-le preguntó con sus ojitos brillosos.

-Pues… yo…-diablos, no podía negarle nada-Em…

-Draco y yo tenemos Pociones, niña-habló una muchacha de rasgos aristocráticos, cabello color rubio y unos deslumbrantes ojos celestes. Se trataba de la descomunal Daphne Greengrass, una compañera de Draco, la cual solía rondarlo.

-Verás _anciana_, yo no soy ninguna niña-le contestó la pequeña de los Malfoys, en un tono que no tenía nada que envidiarle al que solía usar su hermano con sus "súbditos", como les llamaba ella para enfurecerlos-. Y por si no lo sabías, es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas, Greengrass-agregó poniendo énfasis en el apellido de la muchacha.

-Escucha tú niña idiota…-comenzó la Slytherin completamente furiosa.

-Cuida tu tono con mi hermana, Greengrass-la interrumpió Draco mirándola asesinamente.

Daphne cerró la boca al instante. Si quería agradarle a Draco debería llevarse bien con esa _molestia_.

-Lo siento-se disculpó a regañadientes.

-Qué bueno que sepas cómo respetar a tus superiores-le contestó Roselyn arrogantemente.

Daphne estaba a punto de gritar pero apareció Hermione Granger, aplacando el momento.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Roselyn, sonriendo.

-Hola, Lyn, qué extraño encontrarte por aquí.

Draco ardía de celos, sólo él llamaba a su hermana de esa forma. Esa Sangre Sucia se estaba ganando todo su odio.

-¿Tienes clases de pociones tú también, Hermy?-le preguntó la pequeña.

-Sí, y tú ¿no deberías estar en alguna de tus clases?

-Te equivocas, sabelotodo-le dijo de forma cariñosa-. Olvidaste que ayer mencioné que hoy tendría la mañana libre y quería pasarla con mi hermano. Pero olvidé que ustedes tenían clases.

Hermione miró a Draco, el cual estaba notoriamente sorprendido.

-Tienes a alguien que realmente te adora Malfoy-le comentó con rencor.

-No creas que no lo sé, Sangre Sucia-le contestó con odio. ¿Quién era ella para venir a decirle lo que tenía y lo que no?

-¡Draco! No le hables de esa forma a Hermione, no es agradable-lo reprendió su hermana-. Discúlpate con ella.

-¿¡Estás loca!?-exclamó-. Jamás le pediría disculpas a un ser inferior como ella.

-¡Draco!-le repitió su hermana, comenzando a enfadarse. No le gustaba que hablaran mal de sus amigos en su presencia.

-No te preocupes, Lyn, estoy acostumbrada a las palabras amorosas de tu hermano. Las he oído tantas veces que terminé por apreciarlas-le dijo Hermione, mirándolo con odio.

-Bueno eso era antes. Ahora debe cambiar. Draco, pídele disculpas o me enfadaré contigo y hablo en serio.

Las Slytherins, que seguían allí como espectadoras, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Malfoy le pediría disculpas a Granger sólo porque su hermanita se lo pedía?

-No, Roselyn, no lo haré-habló con voz firme Draco.

-Bien, estás llegando tarde a tu clase de pociones-le informó de una forma fría-. Nos vemos luego Hermy. Recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con mi tarea de pociones…

-Descuida, no lo olvidé-le contestó la castaña sonriendo-. Te veré en la biblioteca-y, diciendo esto último, se marchó.

Los Slytherins la imitaron, de lo contrario llegarían tarde a su clase.

Draco estaba completamente furioso. ¿¡Su hermana, su propia hermana, sangre de su sangre, le daba la espalda por esa sangre sucia!?

Entraron al salón unos minutos antes que Snape. Harry y Ron ya se encontraban allí, con cara de dormidos. Hermione ocupó un asiento detrás de ellos. Y, para desgracia de Draco, tuvo que sentarse a su lado, puesto que no había más lugares disponibles.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿En qué dimensión Draco Malfoy se sentaría a su lado?

-No pongas esa cara, Sangre Sucia, no había otro asiento-le dijo-. No te ilusiones, no eres mi tipo.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder de la furia.

-Descuida, hurón botador, no quiero ser tu tipo, primero prefiero besar al calamar gigante.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras tú Granger…

Snape comenzó a escribir los ingredientes de la nueva poción en la pizarra. Pero Draco no prestaba mucha atención. Su hermana había querido pasar tiempo con él y por culpa de Daphne no había podido, luego apareció la asquerosa Sangre Sucia y su pequeño momento de paz se arruinaba y ahora debía disculparse con Granger si quería que su hermana le volviera a hablar. ¡Era lo último que le faltaba!

Las dos horas de Pociones transcurrieron lentas para Draco, quien quería salir y disculparse con su hermana, pero sólo con ella.

Al finalizar la clase, el rubio salió como un rayo del salón. Comenzó a buscar a su hermana por todos lados hasta que la encontró, platicado animadamente con una de sus amigas: Jessica Black. Cuando su hermana lo vio, tomó a Jessica de un brazo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor. ¡Maldita enana! A esto se refería cuando le dijo a su madre que lo estaba volviendo loco. Y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer si quería que ella le volviera a hablar.

-Draco, ¿dónde estabas?-habló la voz de su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini.

-Buscando a Roselyn-le contestó algo molesto.

-¿De nuevo tienes problemas con tu hermana?-le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Y tú qué crees?-le dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-¿Por qué debo ser yo el que haya hecho algo?-inquirió furioso-. Ha sido culpa de esa Sangre Sucia. Lyn quiere que me disculpe con Granger-le explicó con asco-. ¿¡Yo, Draco Malfoy, disculpándome con ese ser inferior!? ¿¡Se ha vuelto loca!?

Su amigo rió.

-¿¡Te parece gracioso!?-le espetó

-Lo siento hermano, es que no lo pude evitar. Lamento tener que decirte que hay ciertos rumores en Slytherin…

-¿Rumores?-preguntó extrañado.

-Pues sí, y dicen que eres un dominado por tu pequeña hermana Gryffindor.

-¿¡Quién divulgó esos rumores?-inquirió con extremada calma. Blaise sabía que nada bueno resultaría de ello.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo escuché a Daphne comentándolo con su hermana.

-Muy bien. Greengrass lo pagará-habló amenazadoramente.

-Pero Draco… debes admitir que un poco de razón tienen. Mírate, estas desesperado porque tu hermana se ha enfadado contigo y te pidió algo que no deseas hacer; pero a la vez quieres obtener su perdón.

Draco lo miró extrañado. A veces se preguntaba seriamente de dónde había salido Blaise con todas sus frases de filosofía barata.

-Es algo que ninguno de ustedes entendería.

-Si me lo explicaras yo haría un esfuerzo.

-Como bien sabrás, el año pasado, temí mucho por mi familia ya que Voldemort me había amenazado-su amigo asintió-. Bien, no sólo estaba en riesgo la vida de mi madre, sino también la de mi hermana, si yo fallaba, ella se convertiría en mortífaga en el próximo verano.

-Y tú no deseabas eso para ella-al moreno lo recorrió un escalofrío. Recordaba con claridad cómo había terminado en las filas del Lord por la fuerza; y aquello era demasiado para una pequeña de 11 años de edad.

-Es por eso que cuido a mi hermana más de la cuenta, aunque hayamos derrotado al Lord, mi familia teme mucho por nosotros.

-Comprendo, ¿esa es la razón por la cual haces todo lo que te pide?

-Zabini, tú no la conoces. Créeme, no podrías resistirte. No sé cómo lo hace, pero posee una especie de don para que hagas exactamente lo que ella quiere.

-No creo que sea tan así-dijo su amigo riendo.

-Te lo repito: tú no la conoces-

Draco sonrío al imaginarse a su mejor amigo cumpliendo todos los caprichos de su hermana, oh si, sería algo digno de ver.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Draco?

-No le pediré disculpas a esa Sangre Sucia. Esperaré unos días a que se le pase y sino, hablaré con mi padre.

Los días pasaron y la pequeña de los Malfoys continuaba siéndole indiferente a su hermano mayor, el cual estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿Debería disculparse con Granger? El sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se le erizara la piel. Estúpida Sangre Sucia.

Se dirigía a su clase de Pociones. Iba caminando por un pasillo, que conducía a las mazmorras, cuando oyó un sollozo que lo hizo detenerse. ¿Quién estaría llorando? Decidió buscar a la dueña de esa voz, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarla. Unos metros más adelante se encontraba Hermione-come libros-ratón de biblioteca-y-prefecta perfecta-Granger llorando. El Slytherin se acercó con cautela hasta situarse a su lado.

-¿Granger?-inquirió sin saber muy bien qué decir- ¿Estás… Llorando?

Hermione, al escucharlo, se secó con rapidez sus lágrimas. Lo único que le faltaba era que Malfoy conociera su debilidad y lo usara en contra de ella.

-No Malfoy, sólo me ha entrado una basurita en el ojo-le contestó sarcásticamente y poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-Pues mira tú, ¡qué genio tienes!-exclamó molesto, aunque no sabía exactamente con quién, si con la Sangre Sucia por ser tan desagradable o consigo mismo por haberse preocupado, unos segundos, por aquella rata de biblioteca.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había sido algo desagradable con aquel rubio, que al parecer iba en son de paz.

-Lo siento-le dijo avergonzada-. No ha sido un buen día para mí y, aunque me encantaría, no puedo desquitarme contigo.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio.

-Granger yo…-diablos, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Ah si, ¡porque él no se disculpaba con Sangres Sucias!-… Quería decirte que…

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó ella confundida.

-Lo siento-murmuró, sintiéndose completamente estúpido.

* * *

**Bienvenidos, lectores/as (:**

**Me presentaré, soy Tini y este es mi primer Dramione. El motivo por el cual lo publiqué es porque Frida me obligó a hacerlo, a cambio de que actualice "Cásate si puedes".**

**Espero que les guste, cuento con sus reviews. No sean muy malos T.T, es mi primera vez.**


	2. El comienzo de algo

**Cap****í****tulo II: el comienzo de****…****. Bueno****…**** algo**

Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada. ¿Draco Malfoy, el Gran Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo perdón?

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?-inquirió extrañada.

-Por haberte dicho Sangre Sucia-masculló.

-Debes apreciar mucho a tu hermana-comentó la castaña, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

El Slytherin la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

¿A qué venía ese comentario?

-No te estarías disculpando sino fuera porque ella está enfadada. ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Te envidio, me gustaría tener una hermana, pero mi madre no pudo tener más hijos.

-Tienes suerte. No es que no esté contento con Roselyn, pero cuando solía ser único hijo, todo el mundo hacía lo que yo deseaba.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia con el presente?-inquirió Hermione riendo.

Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero se sentía muy bien al escucharla reír. No podía creer que estuviera hablando civilizadamente con Granger. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-La diferencia es que si ella desea lo contrario a mí, cumplirán sus caprichos-le explicó con sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas.

-Oh, ahora comprendo. Tu hermana te ha quitado poder, ¡vaya eso es algo nuevo!-exclamó divertida.

Draco sonrió. La verdad era que nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

-¿Me dirás por qué llorabas, Granger?-le preguntó serio.

-¿Te importa?-siempre a la defensiva.

-No realmente. Sólo curiosidad. Además estuvimos hablando de mi vida personal, lo justo sería que ahora hablásemos de la tuya.

Hermione comenzó a morderse su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Él tenía razón.

-De acuerdo. Lloraba porque he discutido con Ronald.

-¿Qué hizo la comadreja esta vez?

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo dirigido a su amigo.

-Pues… lo de siempre, me llamó come libros y ratón de biblioteca.

-¿Y eso te molesta? Vamos Granger, ¿cuántas veces lo has oído de parte mía?

-¡Es distinto! Él es uno de mis mejores amigos y a mí me duelen sus palabras-le explicó apenada. No lloraba, pero se le había quebrado la voz.

Draco se sentía horrible. Sin saber exactamente porqué, decidió decirle algunas palabras de consuelo.

-Ya Granger, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que la comadreja se dará cuenta de su error y se disculpará contigo. Después de todo, siempre serán "Potter y sus Gatitos Mojados"-bromeó lo que consiguió una sonrisa por parte de Hermione.

-Gracias, _Draco._

Oh cielos, ¿estaba alucinando o Granger acababa de llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Y por qué puñetas sonaba condenadamente bien cuando ella lo pronunciaba?

-De nada, Hermione-le contestó sonriendo.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio. Lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo extraño, tratándose de ellos, enemigos declarados. ¿Después de todo, quién iba a confesarle sus problemas a su enemigo de toda la vida? ¿Y que éste escuchara y diera palabras de consuelo? Podrían haber continuado en silencio y mirándose, sino fuera porque cierta persona interrumpió el momento.

-¡¡¡¡Draco!!!!-gritó una Pansy Parkinson muy molesta- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo con la Sangre Sucia!?

Antes de que el Slytherin pudiera contestarle, una pequeña Gryffindor intervino.

-¿¡Quién te crees, cara de perro, para llamar a Hermione de esa manera!?-le espetó Roselyn, completamente furiosa- ¿¡Y para decirle a mi hermano lo que tiene que hacer!?

Pansy la miró asesinamente, antes de lanzarse sobre ella. Si existiera un premio a la persona más abusadora y vil, seguramente Parkinson se lo ganaría, ¿golpear a una niña de once años con sus puños, como si de un animal se tratase? Pero estamos hablando de una Malfoy, alguien que no se deja intimidar, por lo cual aquella víbora recibió lo suyo también.

La pelea, no duró más de tres minutos, puesto que Draco, cegado por la ira de que alguien se metiera con su hermanita, le lanzó un hechizo a Pansy; provocando que volara al otro lado del corredor.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado, abrazándola y revisando su rostro.

Su hermana sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Draco! Deberías preocuparte por aquella cara de perro, se ha ganado uno que otro rasguño-le contestó con arrogancia.

Hermione, al lado de Draco, sonrió. Malfoy hasta la sepultura, pensó.

El rubio, ya más calmado, tomó a su hermana en brazos y se dirigió hacia la morena, quien intentaba recuperarse del golpe.

-Cuídate Parkinson-le dijo con odio-. Porque me aseguraré de que tu vida sea un infierno de ahora en más. Y si valoras en algo tu vida, no molestarás más a Hermione y mucho menos te acercarás a mi hermana, ¿has entendido?-la amenazó.

Pansy, muerta de miedo, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Los tres alumnos, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al tercer piso.

-¡Vaya Draco, eso se llama cerrarle la boca al estilo Malfoy!-exclamó Roselyn divertida.

Draco sonrío.

-A dónde vamos, ¿por cierto?

-A la enfermería.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Para que Madame Pomfrey le asegure que esa loca no te ha hecho nada-le respondió Hermione con dulzura.

La pequeña Gryffindor sonrió. Había logrado su cometido, su hermano y Hermione estaban llevándose bien, sin insultos e incluso él la había defendido de Parkinson.

-Tengo una duda Hermione. ¿Puedes explicarme qué hacías hablando con Draky?-inquirió la castaña menor con suspicacia.

-Ehh, sólo platicábamos…-le contestó notablemente nerviosa.

-Ya veo… ¿Puedo saber sobre qué?

-Ehh…-Hermione estaba completamente nerviosa.

-Cosas de grandes, pequeña-intervino Draco, sonriéndole de forma cómplice a Hermione-. Y como bien sabrás, no te lo vamos a decir.

Su hermana lo miró desafiantemente. Hermione se cubrió la boca con sus manos, para ahogar una carcajada, sabedora de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Draco…-comenzó su pequeña hermana, con infinita dulzura- Draco…-le repitió ya que su hermano se rehusaba a mirarla- ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY MÍRAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!-exclamó de repente, removiéndose en sus brazos, por lo que el rubio tuvo que ceder.

-¿Qué quieres?-intentó parecer frío.

Sin previo aviso, la pequeña Gryffindor comenzó a sollozar.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre, Lyn?!-le preguntó preocupado Draco.

-Creo que… los golpes que… esa… cara de perro… me propinó en el estómago… surtieron efecto… y me duele-le explicó entrecortadamente, a causa del llanto.

-Debemos llevarla rápidamente con Madame Pomfrey, Draco-le dijo Hermione, apresurando el paso.

El rubio la imitó y a los pocos minutos estuvieron en la enfermería. Mientras Madame Pomfrey revisaba a Roselyn, Draco y Hermione tuvieron que quedarse esperando. El rubio estaba completamente desesperado, no entendía qué le había ocurrido a la alegría de sus días para que llorara. Sólo tenía algo claro: Parkinson lo pagaría.

-Draco, cálmate-le dijo suavemente Hermione, tomando su mano, en un impulso que ni ella misma comprendió-. Todo estará bien.

-Pero Hermione, no entiendo cómo le pudieron afectar tanto. Debe ser algo grave, ¿y si le atrofió algún órgano?-ya comenzaba a exagerar- ¿y si se le cierra el estómago y no puede alimentarse nunca más?

-Draco, Draco, ¡para ya!- Hermione lo obligó a sentarse- No comprendo porqué piensas lo peor, recuerda que vivimos en un mundo con magia y es imposible que unos simples golpes hubieran ocasionado tales cosas. Posiblemente Madame Pomfrey le dé unas pociones para los dolores. ¿Cálmate, si? Preocuparás a tu hermana-le sonrió amablemente.

El rubio se sintió completamente extraño. ¿En qué momento había enterrado el hacha de la discordia con Granger? Y lo más desconcertante, ¿por qué ahora se llevaban bien e incluso se llamaban por sus nombres? Ah sí, por Roselyn. Suspiró.

-Gracias Hermione-vaya, primero se disculpaba y ahora daba las gracias-. Por estar aquí conmigo, cuando deberías estar en la clase de Snape. Supongo que podrías alcanzar la clase de McGonagall si te…

-Nada de eso-lo interrumpió-. Me quedaré a ver cómo se encuentra, _Lyn_.

* * *

Bueeenas, bueenas *sale de atrás del telón y la luz la deja ciega momentáneamente*

Qué tal? (: Espero que estén bien, aca reaparezco con un nuevo cap, aunque un poco corto :/ sepan disculpar.

Quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews x3

**laurayuli: **me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic! =D Ahora podrás saber por qué lloraba Hermione, espero no haberte decepcionado T.T

Respecto a Cásate, la maldita de Frida sigue sin actualizar ¬_¬ voy a tener que hacer una campaña para juntar firmas y que actualice D:

Espero que este cap te guste ^^ nos leemos

**Jessyca Black: **Jessiee chiin, gracias por tormarte tu tiempo de comentar (:me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque vos ya la conocías D: Espero no decepcionarte TT_TT

PD: en este cap no salís :/ xD

**Elena Bathory: **x3 me alegro, nuevamente, de que te haya gustado. A decir verdad, cuando me imaginé a un Draco controlado por su pequeña hermana me reía sola xD. Pero es que Roselyn es taaaan adorable *-*. Espero que este cap te guste ^^

**OasisUrbano**: y recién es el comienzo, no sabes lo extorcionista que puede llegar a ser Roselyn wuojaja*risa malévola*. Creo que en este cap se pone de manifiesto el poder que ejerce sobre Draco xD. Espero que el cap te guste ^^ y felices fiestas igualmente (:

**allexxthepattinson**: como es mi primer Dramione, espero que la historia sea buena -___- . Debo confesar que yo tmb los amo *-*, aunque creo que eso es obvio dado la cantidad de mis favoritos D: Y no te hagas problemas sino puedes dejar reviews, con tal de que leas la historia y te guste *-* me conformo, aunque todavía no decido si será larga o corta -__-, el tiempo lo dirá (y la inspiración :P)

**princesaartemisa:** espero que no te decepcione el curso de la historia. Será una relación muy pero muy interesante. Tengo algunas escenas en mi cabeza que resultan muy graciosas ^^ muchas gracias por tu review.

**Dconsu90: **Dani, Dani, Dani x3 Muchas gracias por comentar mi fic y agregarlo a favoritos *-* me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ y repito: Roselyn es adorable (: (tiene a quién salir ;) )

**paddyale: **aleeeeeeeeee*se pone a saltar* Muuuchisisisisiisismas gracias por haber sido la primera en comentarlo *-*, de verdad lo aprecié mucho. Ya veees, Draky-pooh siempre nos sorprende ;) Hay que ver si la vena caballerosa le dura 8-) Espero que este cap te guste ^^, a mí mucho no me convence :/, yaa dsp me dejas tu review y me decís qué tal *-*

**Anya Lupin:** muchas gracias por agregarla a favoritos ^^

**Frida:** al fin comentaste D: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, estoy harta de repetir esta frase pero es la verdad U_U. Ya verás cómo iniciaré un movimiento para que actualices :L

Y muchas gracias por tus consejitos (: de verdad me sirvieron (que conste que estoy publicando por tu culpa D:) Espero que leas este cap y comentes U_U

Y también quiero agradecerles a las personas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos (:, significa mucho para mí.

Bueno, ahora me despido. Les deseo un muy feliz Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan, o sea que les caiga un Draco Malfoy del cielo y empiecen el año con él *-*, no sé ustedes pero a mí la idea me atrae y muchísimo.

**Si quieres que Frida actualice deja un review (: **


	3. Fin de la tranquilidad

**Cap****í****tulo III: Fin de la tranquilidad**

Oh no. ¿¡Granger acababa de usar, de nuevo, el sobrenombre que ÉL le había puesto a SU hermana?! ¿¡Quién se creía que era esa sangre sucia!? Y ¿por qué diablos le estaba sonriendo como estúpida? Cegado por los celos, cometió uno de los peores actos de su corta vida.

-Escúchame bien, Sangre Sucia-ante esto Hermione abrió los ojos completamente anonadada- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para tener tanta confianza con mi hermana!? Es una Malfoy, por ende, alguien superior a los de tu calaña, por lo que te sugiero la trates con el respeto que se merece, mugrosita y…-pero antes de que terminara, la mano de Hermione había impactado de lleno en su mejilla, provocando que se tambaleara.

-¿¡Qué diablos te sucede Malfoy!? Deberías visitar San Mungo para que traten con urgencia el problema de tu cerebro atrofiado-le gritó completamente enojada.

Y es que no lo comprendía, ¿¡primero se interesaba por sus problemas, se disculpaba con ella, la defendía delante de Parkinson, le agradecía por acompañarlo hasta la enfermería y ahora la volvía a insultar?! Con idiotas bipolares ella no trataba.

Salió echa una furia de la enfermería, sin siquiera voltear a ver al Slytherin, el cual se tocaba la mejilla abofeteada.

¿¡Cómo había Granger osado tocarlo!? Esa maldita impura. Pero después recordó sus palabras, había sido muy hiriente. ¡Pero qué diablos le importaba! Él era Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, y no se juntaba con Sangres Sucias; ya había actuado como un completo imbécil todo el día como para tener que soportar esto. Entonces lo decidió: no permitiría que se repitiera lo ocurrido aquel día, su relación con Granger no pasaría de los insultos y miradas de odio. Sí, así es como tenían que ser las cosas.

-¿Señor Malfoy?-inquirió la enfermera, el rubio la miró expectante-. La señorita Malfoy se encuentra descansando ya que le proporcioné unas pociones para aliviar el dolor, debido a que tiene una costilla rota. Puede retirarse, podrá venir a verla luego del tercer período de clases-le explicó.

-Me quedaré-sentenció firmemente.

-Como desee-y la enfermera se retiró.

Draco suspiró. No quería volver a clases porque sabía que no se iba a poder concentrar. Además las clases que tenía eran con Gryffindor y eso significaba ver a la sabelotodo y en estos momentos era lo último que deseaba hacer. Todavía no lograba comprender qué había ocurrido entre ellos dos ese mismo día.

Mientras tanto, Hermione entró echa una furia a su sala común. Estaba completamente indignada, furiosa y dolida como para articular palabra. Para su suerte, sus amigos no se encontraban allí, por lo que podría pensar tranquila sin tener que dar explicaciones. Aunque luego debería hacerlo por ausentarse de sus clases.

Maldito Malfoy. ¿Quién se creía que era? Y ¿por qué tenía esa doble personalidad? Por un momento creyó que él tenía un lado amable pero no, se había equivocado y se prometió a sí misma no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca para despejar su mente. De seguro allí encontraría un buen libro para leer y que la ayudase a olvidar todo: sus problemas con Ron, el encuentro con Malfoy y el hecho de que había faltado a dos clases.

Por otro lado, Blaise Zabini se encontraba algo preocupado. Draco no había asistido a Pociones y tampoco a Transformaciones. Algo debería haberle ocurrido, ya que no se perdía clases porque sí.

Decidió que le preguntaría a Parkinson, después de todo, ella sabía todo lo referente a su amigo.

-Oye Pansy-la alcanzó durante el almuerzo-. ¿Has visto a Draco?

La Slytherin, al oír el nombre del que en un futuro sería su verdugo, palideció.

-¿Pansy?-inquirió Blaise al ver el mutismo de su compañera.

-Eh, digamos que tuve un encuentro con Draco, la Sangre Sucia y su hermana-le explicó nerviosa.

Aquello no significaba nada bueno. Ahora que lo pensaba, Granger tampoco había asistido a clases aquella mañana.

-¿Qué ocurrió Pansy?

-Algo muy extraño. Draco defendió a la Sangre Sucia, ¿¡puedes creerlo Blaise?! ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? Y ¿¡puedes creer que me lanzó un hechizo cuando ataqué a su hermana!?-Pansy había comenzado a despotricar completamente indignada.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!-exclamó Blaise escandalizado.

-¡No grites Blaise!-lo reprendió la morena- No soy sorda.

-¿¡Dijiste que atacaste a la hermana de Draco!? ¿¡Estás loca Pansy!? Draco querrá matarte.

-¡Y que lo digas! Me amenazó de muerte-le comentó aterrorizada.

-¿Por qué atacaste a Roselyn?

-Ella me llamó cara de perro, en afán de defender a la Sangre Sucia

-¡Tiene 11 años por Merlín! ¡Y tú tienes 17! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?-le gritó mientras se alejaba en dirección a la enfermería.

La Slytherin se quedó indignada.

Cuando Blaise ingresó en la enfermería pudo divisar a un Draco completamente nervioso.

-¡Draco!-le dijo-. Vine corriendo en cuanto lo supe. ¿Es cierto que Pansy atacó a tu hermana?-le preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, la arrastrada la golpeó y ahora tiene una costilla rota-le explicó furioso.

-Maldita Parkinson-masculló Zabini- ¿y cómo se encuentra ella?

-Madame Pomfrey le dio unas pociones para el dolor. Ahora está durmiendo.

-Oye Draco-el rubio lo miró- ¿qué tiene que ver Granger en todo esto?

El aludido tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Ehh pues, ya sabes. Mi hermana la defendió y por ello Pansy se le abalanzó y…-pero Blaise lo interrumpió.

-Pansy me dijo que tú también la defendiste. Y que primero te vio a ti con ella, luego apareció tu hermana.

Maldita Parkinson, pensó Draco.

-De acuerdo Blaise, te contaré la verdad pero como abras esa boca que tienes, te la haré desaparecer, ¿estamos claros?

-Como el agua, dragón. Ahora cuéntame.

Malfoy le contó todo lo sucedido a su amigo, incluyendo la confusión que sentía.

-Ya veo-musitó el moreno cuando su amigo terminó-. ¿Te gusta Granger?

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Cómo preguntas una cosa como esa!?-se indignó.

-Bueno, lo siento Draco, pero esas confusiones son propias del primer amor. Si te pones a pensarlo no es tan descabellado, hay un cliché que afirma que los opuestos se atraen. Ustedes siempre se han odiado, en algún momento tenía que ocurrir. Y si te sientes confundido es porque siempre la has insultado y demás. ¿Por qué no intentas ser su amigo?

Draco se quedó anonadado.

-A veces me pregunto seriamente quién eres.

Blaise rió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se oyó una suave vocecita.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás allí?-Roselyn acababa de despertarse.

El rubio entró como un rayo en la habitación.

-Estoy aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó preocupado, tomando su mano.

-No siento dolor alguno pero creo que no podré usar un bañador en mucho tiempo-le comentó mientras se levantaba la blusa escolar, mostrando unos grandes hematomas-. Y este año pensaba estrenar uno nuevo-se lamentó con falso llanto.

-No te preocupes, Parkinson lo pagará. Espera a que padre se entere de esto.

-No puedo creer que te hubieran comprometido con esa salvaje.

Su hermano se río, cómo adoraba a esa pequeña.

-¿Draco? ¿Puedo pasar?-irrumpió Blaise Zabini.

-Desde luego amigo.

Roselyn lo miró expectante.

-Te presentaré a mi mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini-le explicó al tiempo que el muchacho ingresaba por la puerta.

-Hola pequeña Malfoy-la saludó con una de sus mejores sonrisas galantes.

-Hola Blaise-le correspondió el saludo-. No quiero ser descortés, pero si vuelves a llamarme pequeña no vivirás para decírselo a tus propios hijos-agregó con falsa inocencia.

-¡Vaya Draco! Y tú que me hiciste creer que era adorable-dijo en tono burlón.

-No seas idiota-lo reprendió el rubio.

-¿Draky, dónde está Hermione?-inquirió la castaña de repente, ignorando la cara burlesca de Blaise.

El aludido se petrificó.

Su hermana se cubrió el rostro con las manos, en señal de exasperación.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black?-habló amenazadoramente.

-Nada, sólo devolví las cosas a su lugar. Y de eso te quería hablar. Yo soy un Slytherin, el príncipe de las serpientes y aunque estés en Gryffindor, y te juntes con Potter y sus gatitos mojados, yo tengo una reputación que mantener. Por más berrinches que hagas, no me haré amigo de la Sangre Sucia, suficiente fue disculparme con ella, por un capricho tuyo que no se repetirá. Estuve siguiendo tus órdenes como un maldito esclavo y no lo haré más. Si eso te molesta, es tu problema-terminó de una forma fría.

Roselyn no emitía palabra, se había quedado anonadada, incluso Blaise parecía no reaccionar. Pero sus impulsos fueron más rápidos que su mente por lo cual…

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!-le gritó al tiempo que estampaba su puño, como buena Malfoy, en la cara de su hermano-. ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! ¡Y ya puedes irte, no tienes ningún compromiso aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Te odio!-siguió gritando enfurecida, su rostro estaba de color rojo y sus ojos llorosos.

Draco, el cual estaba medio aturdido luego del golpe, reaccionó cuando ella le profesó sus más profundos sentimientos.

-¡Señores Malfoy!-interrumpió la enfermera- ¿Qué es todo este griterío? Señor Malfoy, le pediré que se retire, disturba la tranquilidad de mis pacientes…

-Y que no vuelva nunca más-agregó Roselyn mirándolo con odio.

El rubio, tocándose la mejilla golpeada (que era la misma donde lo había golpeado Hermione), salió de la enfermería, seguido por Blaise; el cual no emitía palabra para no empeorar la situación.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de Encantamientos-le comentó, cambiando el tema.

-Me odia-fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

-¿Por qué a mí?-se dijo Blaise resignado- Draco, si yo fuera ella, también te odiaría. Las cosas que le has dicho no fueron precisamente palabras de consuelo.

-Pero me odia.

Blaise, agobiado, optó por hacerlo reaccionar, golpeándolo en la mejilla ya abofeteada.

-¡Diablos, Blaise!-se quejó el rubio, estaba seguro de que le quedaría un moretón.

-¡Ya reacciona, Draco! Tú te lo buscaste, no te lamentes. Ya se le pasará, después de todo son hermanos, la tendrás que ver eventualmente y si no quiere perdonarte, pues te aguantas hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. ¡Ahora quiero ir a almorzar!

-De acuerdo-concedió el rubio. Después de todo, él también tenía hambre.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, se encontró con Daphne y su hermana Astoria, las cuales estaban almorzando. Al parecer, las muchachas estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido con Pansy.

-Siempre supe que era una salvaje-comentó Astoria, llevando su copa hacia sus labios-. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana, Draco?-le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

El muchacho se atragantó con su sopa.

-Bien, por suerte no le ocurrió nada grave. Muy considerado de tu parte preguntar-contestó saliéndose por la tangente.

Daphne bufó.

-Draco, ¿quieres que te preste mis apuntes? Como te has perdido dos módulos de clases…

El rubio asintió.

-Te lo agradecería, Daphne. Debo ponerme al día-dijo, mirando las puertas del comedor.

En ese preciso instante, Hermione Granger atravesaba las puertas del recinto, con la cabeza erguida. A Draco se le encogió el estómago al verla. Al parecer, sus palabras no la habían afectado tanto, después de todo. No supo porqué, pero ante ese pensamiento, una ola de furia lo golpeó.

-¿Draco?-lo llamó Astoria.

Él la miró confundido.

-Te pregunté si te apetecería venir con nosotros en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade-le contestó.

El rubio asintió. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ningún plan para el fin de semana y le vendría bien distraerse un poco.

Miró nuevamente a la castaña, quien le daba la espalda, y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Me encantaría-sentenció, sonriéndole a Astoria.

* * *

Bueeeno, aca con un nuevo chap (:

No me maten! *se esconde y esquiva un tomatazo* Sé que estos caps son así como re lata pero después vendrá lo mejorcito (: Nuevamente, estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews, me ayudan un montón y me animan a continuar! Y también quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos!

**luna-maga:** Acá estoy actualizando, espero que te guste ^^

**pEqUe:** me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado! Feliz cumpleaños atrasado (más vale tarde que nunca =D). Espero que lo hayas pasado genial! Acá te dejo el tercero, espero que sea de tu agrado ^^

**Angy Malfoy:** yo creo que es el sueño secreto de toda niña (?) xD Tener de hermano a Draco Malfoy y tenerlo a tu merceeed (L) Oh sí, oh yeah! xD. Y te cuento, el llanto de Rose es genuino xD Le empezó a doler porque gritó y se movió mucho :P Niñas inquietas. Espero que disfrutes con este nuevo cap! ^^

**.Chan:** gracias, me alegro de que te guste ^^ y gracias por agregarla a favoritos *-* significa mucho para mí.

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** aquí actualizo ^^ si me tardé es porque tenía problemas técnicos D: Espero te guste ^^

**kari-sama:** no te preocupes que yo había pensado lo mismo. Por eso en este cap las cosas vuelven "a la normalidad" pero no sé cuánto pueda durar 8-) Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado.

**Natii:** muchas gracias! Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes :/ Me hubiera gustado que leyeras el tercer cap, te pido mil disculpas u.u'. Suerte en tus vacaciones y me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia ^^

**alastor82:** La pequeña Malfoy es adorable ^.^ a que sí? xD Y sí, Pansy está del tomate D: La odio, siempre la odié y la voy a odiar D: Espero te guste el cap ^^

Y muy feliz Año Nuevo para todos ^^

_Si quieres una escena dramionera de lo más genial, deja review ;)_


	4. ¿Puedo tener un lobo?

**Capítulo IV: ¿Puedo tener un lobo?**

Al cabo de tres semanas, Draco creía que iba a enloquecer. Roselyn lo ignoraba olímpicamente, pasando completamente de él. En los pasillos, hacía de cuenta que no existía. Cuando él hacía el intento de saludarla, en seguida se daba la vuelta y tomaba otro camino distinto que el de él.

Al principio, Draco se había puesto furioso con su actitud. Luego había ido desesperando a medida que pasaban los días hasta llegar al punto de tener ojeras en su bello rostro (hecho que molestaba de sobremanera al rubio).

No obstante, dejando sus problemas familiares de lado, había comenzado a llevarse bien con Astoria. Después de haberla acompañado a Hogsmeade, entre ellos se había establecido una especie de amistad.

El rubio valoraba su relación con Astoria. La pequeña Greengrass era divertida e inteligente, muy diferente a cómo era su hermana, quien era demasiado superficial. Con Astoria, podía pasar horas y horas platicando acerca de diversos temas. Todos los domingos salían a pasear por los jardines, disfrutando de la suave brisa otoñal que golpeaba sus mejillas.

Sus compañeros de casa habían comenzado a hacer especulaciones acerca de su relación, diciendo que Draco pasaba tiempo con Astoria para averiguar cosas de Daphne y así poder conquistarla. La aludida estaba más que feliz con estos rumores, por lo cual solía abordar a su hermana cada vez que ésta volvía de algún encuentro con Draco.

A Hermione Granger no la había vuelto a ver. A decir verdad, sí la había visto, puesto que asistían a la misma escuela y, además compartían la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Pero no habían vuelto a hablar como aquél fatídico día. Cuando coincidían en la torre, ni siquiera se miraban. Ella hacía de cuenta que él no existía y Draco intentaba imitarla. Todavía le daba vueltas en su cabeza las últimas palabras que él le había profesado y, muy de vez en cuando, se sentía un poco culpable. Pero luego desechaba esos pensamientos con rapidez y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Más de una vez, había considerado la idea de pedirle disculpas. Después de todo, así solucionaría la mayoría de sus problemas: dejaría de sentir remordimiento y Roselyn volvería a hablarle. Pero él era un Malfoy y no volvería a cometer el estúpido error de disculparse ante una Sangre Sucia.

Octubre llegó con rapidez a Hogwarts. Hermione apenas si lo había notado, atareada como estaba.

A veces creía que iba a explotar. Debía ocuparse de demasiados asuntos ahora que era Premio Anual y aquello era mucho más arduo que cuando era Prefecta. Se acercaba el Baile de Halloween y, como era de preverse, ella estaba a cargo. Le correspondía ocuparse del menú y de la decoración.

Sabía perfectamente que con Malfoy no podía contar, por lo que había pedido a los prefectos que se encargaran de la decoración del Gran Comedor. Además, le urgía ir a Hogsmeade a buscar su traje para la fiesta ya que, como era obvio, era una fiesta de disfraces. Había veces en las que Hermione se preguntaba por qué era tan importante en Hogwarts celebrar Halloween si durante esa noche era cuando más niños desaparecían.

Suspiró mientras supervisaba el menú que los elfos le habían entregado esa mañana con los posibles platos que se servirían durante el baile. De momento todo estaba en orden, pero debía ser muy meticulosa y cuidadosa porque el desastre podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina y….

Entonces chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Sus papeles se dispersaron a lo largo del pasillo por el cual iba transitando y ella terminó en el suelo.

-Auch-musitó, cerrando los ojos. Le dolía la columna.

-Oh, lo siento, Granger. No te había visto-le dijo su "agresor" ayudándola a ponerse de pie-. Deberías poner atención mientras caminas-le aconsejó en tono amable.

Hermione levantó la vista para decirle que ella sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no, cuando se dio cuenta con quién estaba hablando. Se trataba de Theodore Nott, Slytherin por supuesto. Sin embargo, él era uno de los pocos que valía la pena de su casa: era tranquilo y amable; y muy inteligente. Durante cuarto año, habían intercambiado alguna que otra palabra cuando se cruzaban en la biblioteca. A Hermione nunca le había llamado la atención.

Pero, ahora, al verlo allí, tenía que admitir que no estaba para nada mal. Era alto, de contextura robusta, cabello castaño y unos asombrosos ojos verdes.

-¿Granger?-la pregunta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh, sí. Estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración-mintió-. Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

Nott sonrió.

-Me he dado cuenta-comentó mientras recogía los papeles de la castaña y los leía rápidamente-. Así que revisando el menú, ¿eh?

Hermione asintió extendiendo la mano para tomar los papeles.

-Así es. Me estaba asegurando de que todo estuviera en orden-le dijo-. Bueno, el deber llama. Debo continuar con mi camino, nos vemos luego, Nott-se despidió comenzando a caminar.

-Cuídate, Granger-oyó que le decía.

Entretanto, Roselyn se hallaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, cerca del lago. Su semblante era algo triste. Hacía varios días que no hablaba con su hermano y, más allá de su orgullo, lo extrañaba. Pero el cerebro de pollo atrofiado tenía que aprender la lección, debía dejar de tratar de mala manera a Hermione.

Ella sabía del odio mutuo que se habían profesado desde que entraron a Hogwarts, seis años atrás. Pero eso tenía que cambiar, no podían continuar con esa enemistad sin fundamentos eternamente. Y ella les iba a ayudar a modificar su actitud.

Desde que había conocido a Hermione, había decidido que la quería de cuñada. Ella era perfecta para su hermano, exactamente lo que le hacía falta en su vida. Y Draco era perfecto para Hermione. El único problema era que ellos todavía no se daban cuenta de ello.

Mientras pensaba de qué color sería su vestido de Dama de Honor cuando ellos se casaran y de quién de los futuros hijos Malfoy-Granger sería madrina, divisó a lo lejos a su hermano y a la Greengrass número dos (como le decía últimamente), paseando. Al parecer, se estaban divirtiendo porque sus risas se oían por todo el lugar.

Apretó los dientes y los puños. Draco y Hermione se casarían pero, para ello, debía de ocuparse de "algunos asuntos" primero.

-Hola, pequeña Malfoy-la saludó Blaise, tomando asiento a su lado.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, no había advertido su presencia.

-Creo recordar haberte dicho que no me llamaras así, Zabini-le contestó dirigiéndole una mirada homicida.

-Veo que el "encanto Malfoy" es genético-se burló.

-Y si me sigues llamando así, no tendrás genes que compartir-le regaló una sonrisa encantadoramente malvada.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-¿Blaise?-la pequeña se volvió hacia él con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que a Draco le gusta Astoria?-preguntó apenada.

Al moreno le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver esa expresión.

-Sé que son buenos amigos-contestó observando a la pareja de rubios, quienes chapoteaban en el lago.

Roselyn suspiró tristemente.

-No me gustaría tenerla de cuñada, Blaise-le comentó con amargura-. Y a su loca hermana tampoco. ¿Crees que eso sucederá?

El muchacho negó.

-No te preocupes, Roselyn. No creo que Draco esté interesado en alguna de ellas.

La pequeña se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Blaise?

-Claro, siempre que pueda cumplirlo-le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías acompañarlos en este momento y siempre que salgan a caminar?-inquirió mirándolo fijamente-Por favor, por favor…

Blaise la miró horrorizado.

-Rose, no creo que eso sea lo correcto…

-Por favor, por favor-le rogó con más ahínco, adoptando su expresión Malfoy, con la cual nadie le negaba nada.

Entonces Blaise supo que estaba perdido. A eso se refería Draco cuando le advirtió que no podría resistirse.

-De acuerdo-dijo finalmente.

-¡Gracias, Blaise!-exclamó emocionada la pequeña, mientras besaba su mejilla-. Cuento contigo. Ahora me debo ir a hacer mis deberes. Te veré en la cena.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se volteó para ver, con cierta satisfacción, que ahora eran tres personas las que paseaban por la orilla del lago. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por la Greengrass número dos. Su primera fase del plan estaba completa.

El día del baile llegó más rápido de lo que a Hermione le habría gustado. Casi sin ser consciente, se encontraba en el tren que la llevaría a Hogsmeade, para comprar su disfraz. No había querido dejarlo para último momento, pero con todos los preparativos le había sido imposible buscarlo antes.

Buscó un compartimiento vacío y sacó su lista para chequear que no le faltara nada. Quería que todo saliera perfecto y sin errores.

Estaba tan ensimismada con la lista, que no se percató de que alguien había entrado al compartimiento y la miraba fijamente.

-Hermione…-la llamó Roselyn.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Hermione…

Nada.

-HERMIONE SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO TU LIBRO DE "HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS"

La castaña pegó un salto, sacando su varita, dispuesta a apagar el fuego y salvar su preciado libro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no ocurría tal cosa y se encontró con la pequeña Malfoy riéndose a más no poder.

-No es gracioso, Malfoy-le dijo molesta.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara-se burló la aludida-. Eso te pasa porque no prestas atención a tu alrededor, Hermione. Tienes que ser más atenta-la reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione decidió ignorarla y guardar su lista.

-¿A qué vas al pueblo?-curioseó Roselyn mirando por la ventana.

-A comprar el disfraz.

Ella la observó sorprendida.

-¡¿Todavía no lo tienes?!-exclamó.

Hermione se ruborizó levemente.

-Pues, no. No he tenido tiempo. De todas formas no planeo comprar algo demasiado ostentoso. Creo que con un disfraz de novia fantasma iré bien-le comentó.

Roselyn enarcó una ceja.

-Hermione no te puedes comprar un disfraz así. Qué suerte para ti que yo también iré al pueblo. Seré tu asesora-en vista de que la castaña estaba por negarse, añadió-. Serás la más inteligente de tu generación, Granger, pero en cuanto a moda, eres un desastre.

La castaña mayor bufó, sabiendo que la niña tenía razón.

En cuanto llegaron a Hogsmeade, Roselyn se encargó de obligarla a recorrer todas las tiendas habidas y por haber hasta dar con el disfraz perfecto. Hermione había intentado rehusarse un millón de veces pero era imposible negarle algo a la pequeña Malfoy cuando usaba sus dotes de persuasión.

Finalmente, entraron a un local llamado "_Moonlight_"; una tienda muy famosa por sus novedosos trajes. Allí, Roselyn la amenazó de muerte para que se comprara un disfraz de vampiresa que le sentaba más que bien. Luego, con la ayuda de la vendedora, eligieron los accesorios adecuados para que resaltara entre la multitud.

Después de casi vaciar la tienda, se encaminaron a Las Tres Escobas, para beber una cerveza de mantequilla y platicar un rato.

-No demoremos demasiado, Rose. Tengo que regresar a Hogwarts para revisar todo por última vez-le dijo Hermione.

La pequeña Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-Relájate, Hermione. Sabes que todo está en orden, ¿por qué te preocupas?

-Porque, creo, que no sería _nuestra_ Granger si no lo hiciera-intervino una tercera voz en la conversación.

Ambas muchachas se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Theodore Nott.

-Nott-masculló Roselyn, para nada amigable.

-Malfoy-le contestó el saludo, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Theodore-dijo Hermione cordialmente.

-Hermione-le regaló una sonrisa.

-Y yo Roselyn, creo que todos sabemos nuestros nombres-comentó Roselyn irónicamente. Había algo en ese Slytherin en particular que no le gustaba.

El muchacho decidió ignorar su comentario y centró su atención en Hermione.

-¿Puedo acompañarlas?

-Claro…-comenzó Hermione pero Roselyn la interrumpió.

-Claro que nos habría gustado si hubiéramos dispuesto de más tiempo, pero lo cierto es que nos estamos marchando y el hubiera no existe-esbozó una sonrisa falsamente amable-. Así que, será en otra ocasión.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. Tomaron todas sus bolsas y salieron del lugar.

-¡Roselyn Lyra Narcissa Malfoy!-estalló Hermione cuando estuvieron lejos de las Tres Escobas.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes y tampoco lo digas tan alto. ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto en qué estaban pensando mis padres cuando decidieron llamarme así-le contó con expresión inocente.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada homicida.

-No tenías por qué ser tan desagradable con Nott. Dime qué razones tienes para tratarlo así.

-Es una serpiente-contestó con simpleza.

-Vives con serpientes-señaló Hermione.

-¡Exacto! Es por ello que sé quiénes son las serpientes confiables y quiénes no.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

-Confía en mí, Hermione. Ahora…-miró a su alrededor-. Siempre quise conocer la "Casa de los gritos". Harry me dijo que hay un túnel que conecta con Hogwarts.

-Harry tenía que ser-masculló por lo bajo.

-Anda, Hermione. Llévame y prometo no molestarte en lo que resta del día-le hizo pucheros.

Hermione bufó.

-Está bien, pero no nos retrasemos demasiado.

-Relájate. Volveremos a Hogwarts por el túnel.

Al llegar a "La casa de los gritos" descubrieron que no habían sido las únicas en tener la idea de visitar el edificio. Allí, de pie junto a las cercas, se encontraban tres slytherins y, por la expresión que adoptó Roselyn, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

-Blaise, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó a uno de los integrantes del trío.

Las tres serpientes se volvieron al instante y Hermione pudo descubrir con quiénes estaba tratando.

-Hola, Rosie-la saludó Zabini sonriendo-. Granger-añadió al percatarse de que la muchacha Malfoy iba acompañada.

Draco, quien estaba con Blaise, se tensó al ver a su hermana y a Granger. Astoria, a su lado, mantuvo su rostro impasible.

-Zabini-respondió al saludo Hermione.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en el grupo. Draco miraba a su hermana con expresión herida, ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer a Astoria a fuerza de su mirada. Hermione quería largarse de allí y Blaise parecía divertirse con la situación.

-Bien, nosotras nos vamos-anunció Roselyn, tomando a Hermione por el brazo, y encaminándose hacia "La casa de los gritos".

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Roselyn?-intervino Draco-. Es peligroso ir allí.

La muchacha aceleró el paso, arrastrando a Hermione y se internó más en el lugar.

-¡Roselyn!-la volvió a llamar su hermano, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Será mejor que la vayas a buscar, Draco, podría ocurrirle algo-intervino Blaise, adoptando una postura seria.

-Está con la Sangre Sucia, ¿qué le puede ocurrir?-refutó Astoria, hablando por primera vez-. Vamos, Draco, creo que son capaces de cuidarse solas.

Tomó su mano y comenzó a tironear de ella, para que él le prestara atención. No estaba nada feliz con la situación, puesto que Draco parecía haberse olvidado de ella.

Blaise la fulminó con la mirada. Aquella actitud decía muchas cosas de Astoria, entre ellas, que era igual que todas las muchachas que perseguían a Draco: celosas y posesivas.

-Draco, ¿qué tal si yo acompaño a Astoria de vuelta al castillo y tú vas a buscar a tu hermana y a Granger?-propuso con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

El rubio lo miró y asintió.

-Los veré luego-se soltó del agarre de la rubia y se adentró en la casa.

No veía por ningún lado la cabellera castaña de su hermana o la rizada de Granger, por lo que asumió que debían de haber entrado en la casa. Soltando un juramento, ingresó en el edificio.

No entendía cómo a alguien le podía atraer _eso_, el rellano se encontraba todo desvencijado, no le extrañaba que las paredes se vinieran a bajo de un momento a otro. Se apresuró en subir las escaleras para continuar buscando a las muchachas. Cuando encontrara a Roselyn, iba a mantener una seria conversación acerca de los peligros del mundo mágico.

Estuvo alrededor de media hora recorriendo toda la maldita casa, llamando a su hermana y a Granger sin recibir respuesta alguna. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y regresar a Hogsmeade cuando descubrió un túnel y decidió seguirlo, quizás las muchachas estuvieran al final del mismo. Tamaña sorpresa se llevó cuando, al salir del pasadizo, se encontró en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse cómo puñetas todo eso era posible, divisó la cabellera de Granger a unos metros, internándose en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Sin perder tiempo, corrió para alcanzarla y, cuando lo hizo, la tomó por el brazo.

-Granger, ¿dónde está mi hermana?-inquirió rudamente.

La castaña abrió los ojos exaltada.

-La estaba buscando, Malfoy-le contestó, soltándose bruscamente.

-¿Y por qué puñetas están en el Bosque Prohibido? ¿Qué parte de Prohibido no entiende tu cerebro, Granger?-le espetó, comenzando a enojarse.

- Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, Malfoy. ¡Roselyn podría estar en aprietos y tú reteniéndome aquí con tu charla insulsa!-contraatacó perdiendo los estribos.

Se encontraba nerviosa porque Roselyn había salido corriendo de repente y no podía hallarla.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, con Malfoy pisándole los talones, mientras llamaba a la niña.

-Hermione, estoy aquí-oyeron la voz de Roselyn y ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Acto seguido, la castañita salió detrás de un árbol, sosteniendo un bulto en sus manos. Se sorprendió al ver a Draco junto a Hermione y, por un momento, olvidó su enfado con él para luego lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Draco, Draco, ¿puedo tener un lobo?-le preguntó emocionada, enseñándole el pequeño bulto en sus manos.

El rubio y la castaña se paralizaron cuando vieron al animal.

-Rose… _Eso_ no es un lobo-comenzó a decir suavemente Hermione.

La niña la miró extrañada.

-Y entonces ¿qué es?-inquirió abrazando al animal contra su pecho.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Un licántropo y lo mejor será que lo dejes en el suelo y comiences a correr.

Roselyn frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque, detrás de ti hay una manada de licántropos y, te puedo asegurar, que no están nada felices de vernos.

Roselyn se congeló y se volteó lentamente. Efectivamente, a unos metros de ellos, se encontraban los licántropos más feroces que en su vida había visto y estaban acercándose a ellos, acechándolos.

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-gritó al tiempo que emprendía la retirada.

Draco y Hermione la imitaron, y muy pronto los tres corrían desesperadamente para perder de vista a los licántropos, que rápidamente habían comenzado a perseguirlos…

* * *

**Lo sé, me odian. Yo también me odio D:**

**Lamento muchísisisisismo la demora pero estuve teniendo problemas de inspiración, incluso dudo que este capítulo haya quedado bien. Pero me dije a mí misma que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ustedes, para no hacerlos esperar tanto.**

**Antes de que me olvide, los quiero invitar a pasar por un blog que tengo junto con otras tres muchachas de aquí (FFnet). Es un blog donde, básicamente, recomendamos dramiones y hacemos pequeñas críticas para que sepan más o menos qué pensamos del dramione en cuestión. Por si están interesados, aquí les dijo la dirección C: http: //dramiotizadas. blogspot. com/ (le sacan los espacios)  
**

**Ahora, los reviews ^^**

**Jessyca Black:** Jessiee-chin lamento informarte que en este cap tmp salís T.T xD y para que sepas: aca estoy escribiendo ¬¬ y lo mejor es que no te lo mostré previamente wuojaja

**Elena Bathory:** pues sí, se pasó. Por eso recibió su merecido *risa malévola* Pero debemos entenderlo, a veces los hermanos menores nos sacan de quicio D: (experiencia propia) Espero que te guste este cap ^^ Muchas gracias por comentar.

**luna-maga:** te prometo que cuando adelante en mi compu el dramione me pondré a escribir esa parte de la historia. No estoy segura de que la suba como parte del dramione, asi que te la enviaré por mp ^^ Muchas gracias por comentar y por añadir a favoritos mi historia. Aprovecho la ocasión para decirte que me encantó tu fic: El muérdago perdido x3 simplemente genial.

**Abril:** JAJAJAJAJA XD Debo admitir que reí en voz alta con tu review xD Eso es, basicamente, lo único que me gusta de mi fic: el lado tierno de Draco *-* Estoy segura que muy en el fondo, el verdadero, lo tiene, sólo necesita el incentivo adecuado para sacarlo a flote C: Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ espero que te guste este cap.

**sailor mercuri o neptune: **esta vez me tardé más de la cuenta . lo siento lo siento. Lo que ocurre es que el tema de la inspiración es todo un problema también D: Espero que te guste el nuevo cap ^^

**.Chan:** me alegro de que te haya gustado! ^^ A ver qué opinas de este. Respecto a los golpes que recibió Draco, convengamos que eso le da un toque ;) Ojalá también te guste este cap, gracias por comentar ^^

**pEqUe:** cuando leí lo de cerebro de pollo comencé a reírme sola xD y me gustó tanto que lo implementé en una parte del cap ^.^Te agradezco mucho que lo hayas mencionado, creo que eso le dará un toque chistoso xD. Espero que este cap tmb te guste ^^ y muchas gracias por comentar.

**paddyale**: Aleee, muchas gracias por comentar =D Espero que este cap te guste. Si te fijas, seguí uno de tus consejos, a ver cómo sigue la cuestión juju =D También te quiero mucho, cuidate.

**kari-sama:** muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! De verdad lo aprecio ^^ Respecto a la salida de Hogsmeade, espero no haberte decepcionado al no describirla, pero opté por contar qué había pasado en la excursión a la villa previa al baile. Después de todo, odio a Astoria u_u y ya salió suficiente en el cap :P Espero que este cap te guste ^^

**Tinavb:** muchas gracias por comentar! ^^ Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia. Con respecto a Draco, pff, ni modo, yo tampoco le haría caso a una hermana así, creo que la mandaría a volar. Pero bueno, este es nuestro encantador Draco ^.^ Espero que este cap te guste ^^

**zuricata zokete:** no sabes qué feliz me pone saber que amas el dramione! :D :D :D Debo decir que yo también me encariñé con el personaje de Rose. Y te contaré un secreto: mi imaginación vuela, eso es obvio xD, pero lo hace gracias a las horas que paso durmiendo ^^ La idea del dramione surgió a raíz de un sueño que tuve con Draco *-* fue genial. Yo creo que deberías intentarlo, nunca se sabe =D O sino, duerme más, verás cómo se te ocurren ideas xD Espero que este cap te guste ^^

También quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos! Me pone muy feliz todo esto! :D Y aprovecho para agradecerle a **Frida** (aunque sé que no lo va a leer) por haberme dado una manito con este cap, ya que yo tenía muchas inseguridades y demás naranjas. Gracias Frid! ^.^ Por darme apoyo.

Espero que disfruten del dramione =D

_Si quieres saber cómo sigue esta historia, deja un review C:_

_Si quieres que Draco, Hermione y Roselyn escapen de los licántropos, deja un review C:_

_Si quieres que Frida actualice: "Cásate si puedes", deja dos reviews C:_

_(Onda los libros elige tu propia aventura xD)_

_Tini ^^_


	5. Nunca visites el Bosque Prohibido

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece (todavía) pero Tom Felton sí, wuojaja.

* * *

**Capítulo V: Nunca visites el Bosque Prohibido**

Hermione sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. No sabía cuánto hacía que estaba corriendo, pero a ella le parecía una eternidad. De lo único que estaba completamente segura era que debía seguir corriendo, más allá de su fatiga, si quería vivir otro día más.

La peor parte del asunto, obviando que estaban al borde de la muerte, era que se habían internado demasiado en el Bosque, en su intento de huida. Por ello, se encontraba desorientada y no tenía ni idea de cómo regresarían a Hogwarts.

-¡Roselyn suelta al animal!-oyó a Draco gritarle a su hermana.

-¡De ninguna manera haré eso! ¡Se podría lastimar!-refutó ella, sosteniendo con fuerza al licántropo.

-¡HAZLO!-tronó el rubio.

-¡QUE NO LO HARÉ!-gritó en respuesta.

Hermione podría haberles ordenado que se callaran y corrieran más rápido, pero temía quedarse sin aire y tener que parar de marchar. Por lo tanto, optó por ignorar sus gritos y correr más fuerte. Podía oír el ruido de su corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

Se detuvo. Si podía oír sus propios latidos era porque en el Bosque reinaba un silencio mortal. Se giró rápidamente, temiendo por su vida, llevándose una gran sorpresa: no había ningún licántropo que los persiguiera.

-¡Malfoys!-llamó a los hermanos para que se detuvieran, cosa que hicieron en seguida.

Roselyn fue a su encuentro en seguida.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

-Nada-contestó seriamente la muchacha.

Draco ahogó un grito.

-¡¿Y por _nada_ nos haces detener?! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, además de los libros que comes Granger?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que unos animales nos van a despedazar vivos!?-comenzó a despotricar.

-¿¡Malfoy podrías callarte por un momento!?-explotó Hermione-. Lo que quise decir es que los licántropos no nos persiguen más.

Ante esto, el joven Malfoy hizo silencio y miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente, Granger tenía razón.

-Qué extraño-musitó.

Hermione aplaudió su estupidez.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy-le dijo irónicamente.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-No todos podemos ser tan sabelotodos como tú, Granger.

-Ya dejen de pelear-intervino Roselyn, jugando con el licántropo-Debemos encontrar una salida cuanto antes o nos perderemos el baile-les recordó.

-Pero los de primer año no pueden asistir-terció Hermione.

Roselyn se rió.

-Hermione, Hermione, a veces eres ingenua. Conseguí que Blaise me invitara, por lo tanto puedo ir-le dijo, con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-De ninguna manera asistirás al baile, Roselyn-sentenció.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Si tenía que soportar peleas estúpidas entre ambos hermanos se estamparía la cabeza contra el árbol más cercano. O los estamparía a ellos. Si tan solo se hubiera traído la varita con ella…

Suspiró exasperada. Ella, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, Premio Anual, había olvidado algo tan básico como llevar consigo la varita. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó entonces Roselyn, sacándola de sus cavilaciones- ¿Cómo volveremos a Hogwarts?

Draco las miró.

-¿Alguna trajo varita?-ambas muchachas negaron. Él suspiró-. Estamos perdidos entonces.

-¡Draco!

-¡Malfoy!

Exclamaron las muchachas al mismo tiempo. El rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No encuentro otra solución. No conozco el bosque y no he traído mi varita. No sé dónde estamos como tampoco sé regresar a Hogwarts-contestó algo molesto.

-Debemos intentar regresar por donde vinimos-propuso Hermione.

-¿Y si nos topamos con los licántropos? Piensa en algo mejor, Granger-la increpó desdeñosamente.

-Al menos pienso soluciones y no me ahogo en un vaso de agua como tú-rebatió furiosa.

-Escucha, Granger…-comenzó pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

-Ya cállense. Estoy harta de oírlos discutir por cosas estúpidas. Además, ambos se están desesperando cuando tienen la solución en frente de sus narices-les dijo en tono de marisabidilla.

Los diecisiete añeros enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y cuál es?-inquirió Hermione, un tanto desconfiada. Con la pequeña Malfoy uno podía esperar cualquier tipo de respuestas.

La niña levantó al licántropo a la altura de sus ojos.

-Él nos ayudará.

Oh Circe, ¿por qué a ella?

Draco resopló.

-Por favor, Rose. Sé realista. ¿Cómo nos ayudará esa bola de pelos?-se mofó.

Su hermana le dirigió una mirada homicida.

-No le digas _bola de pelos_, Draco Malfoy. Él tiene sentido de la orientación-lo reprendió.

Acto seguido, depositó al animal en el suelo y se agachó.

-Él nos guiará de regreso, ¿verdad amiguito?-le preguntó amablemente al lobo, acariciando su lomo.

-Rose-intervino Hermione en tono conciliador-… No hay manera de que tu… amiguito nos ayude. Para empezar, es muy pequeño, y para seguir no sabemos si nos entiende. Mira si nos lleva con sus amigos grandes-ante eso Draco tragó saliva- Es demasiado arriesgado, Rose.

La niña la ignoró.

-No la escuches, _Draky_, tú sólo guíanos de regreso a Hogwarts.

-¿¡_Draky_!?-explotó el original- ¿¡Le pusiste mi nombre a ese _perro_!?

Hermione, Roselyn y _Draky_ le dirigieron una mirada reprobatoria.

-Vamos, Draky, confío en ti-siguió diciendo Roselyn, ignorando a los adolescentes.

Hermione suspiró exasperada. Juró, en su fuero interior, que nunca más le haría caso a Roselyn en absolutamente nada. Era completamente absurdo que una criatura como esa los guiara de regreso al castillo. Además, dudaba que le entendiera una sola palabra a la niña.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los adolescentes, el pequeño licántropo se puso en marcha, comenzando a olfatear el lugar. Roselyn sonrió con suficiencia y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran.

-Terminaremos más perdidos-musitó Draco antes de seguirlos.

Draco no podía decir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya, pero a él se le antojaban horas. La bola de pelos los había estado "guiando" todo ese tiempo, según Roselyn, quien iba unos metros más adelante que él. Granger, por el contrario, iba más atrasada que ellos.

El rubio suponía que ella estaría sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, puesto que tenía la mirada perdida y ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que pisaba. Pero no era que Draco le había prestado mucha atención, claro que no. Sólo se sentía aburrido y había decidido que molestar a Granger haría todo más ameno, pero al estar ella distraída no lograría su cometido.

-Oigan, chicos, creo que estamos cerca-les gritó Roselyn emocionada.

Se había adelantado adrede, porque quería que su hermano y su-casi-cuñada Hermione se vieran obligados a dirigirse la palabra. Pero su plan no había dado resultados, Hermione iba unos metros detrás de Draco y ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia.

Draco ya la había alcanzado, ansioso como estaba de salir de ese lugar. Hermione, sin embargo, se estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar a ellos.

No obstante, de un momento a otro, la situación cambió. Una estampida de centauros apareció en el lugar donde ellos se encontraban; al parecer estaban muy alborotados y nerviosos y, lo peor de todo, era que se dirigían en línea recta hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-¡Draco!-gritó Roselyn para que su hermano hiciera algo, puesto que la castaña parecía haber echado raíces al suelo.

El rubio actuó de forma rápida, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, corrió los metros que lo distanciaban de la castaña y se le lanzó encima, evitando que fuera atropellada por los centauros.

Hermione cayó al suelo y Draco sobre ella. Por un momento, a la castaña se le cortó la respiración ante tan brusco golpe. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para recuperarse porque los centauros, criaturas realmente volátiles, comenzaron a lanzarles flechas. Draco se incorporó instantáneamente, tomó a Hermione de la mano y comenzó a correr. Lo único que le faltaba era que uno de esos híbridos lo hiriera.

Roselyn, por su parte, se había quedado estupefacta. Los centauros le obstruían la vista, por lo que no podía saber qué había ocurrido con Hermione, y aquello la aterraba. Se negaba a aceptar que la madre de sus futuros sobrinos estuviera muerta o mortalmente herida.

Se ocultó detrás de un árbol y esperó a que los centauros se marcharan. Cuando lo hicieron, se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrar ni a Draco ni a Hermione.

Por mucho que le gustara la idea, era imposible que su hermano hubiera aprovechado el momento para declarar su amor eterno a Hermione y hubiera decidido llevársela a otra parte del bosque, para que nadie los molestara. Como también era poco probable que hubieran huido al Ministerio para casarse en secreto y anunciarlo durante el baile, para demostrarles a Astoria y a Nott que su amor era más fuerte.

La castañita suspiró. Debía regresar a Hogwarts a buscar ayuda ya que Draco y Hermione podían estar en problemas. Pidiéndole nuevamente a _Draky_ que la guiara, salió del Bosque e ingresó corriendo al castillo.

Por otro lado, los adolescentes se encontraban detrás de un gran roble, con sus corazones latiendo desbocadamente. Un centauro les había querido demostrar quién mandaba allí y los había perseguido, disparándoles sus flechas. Lo habían perdido al ocultarse detrás del árbol.

-Malfoy…gracias-musitó Hermione jadeando.

Aquél día había hecho más ejercicio que en sus diecisiete años de vida. Estaba completamente fatigada y ya casi no tenía aliento.

-No…hay…problema…Granger-le contestó de la misma manera Draco.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales Hermione aprovechó para sentarse a los pies del árbol. Necesitaba descansar. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la paz que reinaba y…

-¿Ya te vas a dormir, Granger? Qué debilucha.

Adiós a su momento de paz y tranquilidad.

-Deberías sentirte afortunada, Granger. No muchas pueden afirmar que Draco Malfoy se quedó al lado de ellas luego de haberles quitado el aliento-se mofó.

Hermione enrojeció de rabia.

-Para que sepas, Malfoy, no estoy jadeando por ti, sino por la carrera que hice recién. Además, no creo que me alcancen los dedos de mis manos y de mis pies para contar a todas tus "amiguitas"-se burló.

Draco rió.

-¿Celosa, Granger?-inquirió en tono seductor.

La Gryffindor tuvo deseos de estampar su cabeza contra el árbol, pero se contuvo.

-Ya quisieras tú, hurón saltador-contestó con odio.

Ante ello, el rubio frunció el ceño con molestia. Hacía bastante que no oía ese sobrenombre que la maldita Comadreja le había otorgado en cuarto año.

Estaba a punto de llamarla Sangre Sucia pero se le vino a la mente una imagen de Roselyn diciéndole: "Atrévete, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y te echaré a un cubil de leones y creéme, lo conseguiré". Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y ahuyentó esos pensamientos.

-Ratón de biblioteca-masculló ofendido.

Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una pequeña risa. En lugar de molestarle, el insulto de Malfoy le causaba gracia, se asemejaba a un niño caprichoso que quería siempre tener la última palabra.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Granger?-le espetó volteando a verla.

-Tú-contestó la castaña risueña.

La situación parecía irreal. Varada en el Bosque Prohibido, con Malfoy, quien acababa de salvarle la vida, ocultándose de un centauro psicópata que los quería asesinar. Eso sin olvidar a los licántropos homicidas que los habían hecho correr como unos desgraciados.

Comenzó a reír con más fuerza. Draco, la miraba horrorizado, pensando que Granger, al fin, había enloquecido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la risa diera paso al llanto, confundiendo más a Draco.

-Debes pensar que estoy loca. Vamos, búrlate, Malfoy. ¿Qué más puede ir mal este día?-le dijo Hermione amargamente.

Entonces el rubio comprendió lo que sucedía con la Gryffindor: había llegado al borde de sus fuerzas y paciencia. Casi sintió pena por ella. Casi.

-Vamos, Granger, no seas tan llorona-intentó animarla.

Craso error.

Hermione lloró con más fuerza.

Draco creía que iba a enloquecer. Si había algo que no podía soportar, eran las lágrimas de una mujer.

-Granger, por favor. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te calles?-le imploró, desesperado.

-Sólo déjame sola-contestó ella.

El rubio bufó.

-Si pudiera lo haría. Pero debemos quedarnos aquí para que nos puedan rescatar o algo así. Pero si quieres puedo rodear el árbol-ofreció irónico.

Ello arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione y, en poco tiempo, se calmó. Se sentía completamente tonta y humillada pero no había podido controlar sus emociones. Quizás, estaba por llegarle la regla…

Draco decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Se mantuvo en silencio y mirando hacia el frente. No toleraba más aquella tortura, quería regresar al castillo cuanto antes.

Estuvieron una media hora en silencio. Hermione se sentía tan cansada que apenas podía hablar. Además, sus ojos le escocían. Maldita fuera ella por haberse dejado dominar por sus emociones.

-Granger, creo que deberíamos movernos. Tal parece que no nos encontrarán nunca-dijo Draco, rompiendo el silencio.

-Supongo que tienes razón-murmuró Hermione-. A este paso nos perderemos el baile.

Se puso de pie pero, al querer avanzar, se tropezó con una rama del árbol y cayó, boca abajo. Al querer incorporarse, profirió un grito.

-Granger, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Draco, por cortesía más que por otra cosa.

-No-refunfuñó la castaña-. Creo que me torcí el tobillo.

El rubio ahogó una maldición.

-Genial, lo único que nos faltaba.

-No me caí a propósito, Malfoy!-exclamó enojada.

-Podrías haber sido más cuidadosa y poner atención dónde pisas, Granger. No entiendo cómo eres tan torpe-la increpó, malhumorado.

-¡Vete al demonio, Malfoy! ¿Quién te necesita? Prefiero quedarme sola aquí a que soportar un minuto más tu compañía-escupió con odio.

Quizás la expresión de Draco debería haberle avisado que había ido demasiado lejos con el rubio, quizás las llamas que mostraban sus ojos grises podrían haber sido indicio de algo, o el hecho de que apretaba demasiado fuerte sus puños. Sea como fuere, Hermione ignoró dichas señales, ocupada como estaba en seguir despotricando contra el Slytherin, pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde.

Draco la tomó en brazos, en un brusco movimiento que sorprendió a la castaña y le habló con voz helada.

-Óyeme bien, Granger, no te dejaré aquí por mucho que ello me gustaría. Eres tan insoportable y sabelotodo que estoy muy tentado de irme y ver cómo te las arreglas tú sola, en este lugar, con un tobillo torcido. Pero sé que si hago eso, Roselyn se enterará y no me perdonará nunca. Como puedes ver, Granger, sólo sirves para causar problemas.

Hermione se tensó al oír esto último. Comenzó a revolverse furiosamente entre los brazos de Draco para que la soltara, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Quédate quieta, Granger-le ordenó el rubio exasperado.

Pero Hermione no le hacía caso. Quería alejarse de ese imbécil redomado e irse, aunque tuviera que hacerlo rengueando.

-¡Granger!-gritó el Slytherin, antes de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo… Sobre Hermione.

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy-le dijo Hermione, con los ojos cerrados debido al golpe.

-¿¡HERMIONE!?-oyeron dos voces que los sobresaltaron.

Los adolescentes giraron sus cabezas sólo para encontrarse con las caras estupefactas de Ron, Harry y Astoria; y las divertidas de Blaise y Roselyn.

-Como te dije antes, Granger, sólo sirves para causar problemas-murmuró el rubio fulminándola con la mirada.

Hermione tragó saliva espesamente. ¿Había dicho que las cosas no podían ir peor? Se había equivocado.

Y por mucho.

* * *

-Holaaaa-esquiva un tomatazo-Wow! Casi!.

Lo sé, lo siento. Me tardé demasiado, es que tuve un montón de cosas en la cabeza, últimamente. Además, pronto empezaré las clases T.T

Con respecto al capítulo, bueno a mí no me gustó y puede que a ustedes tampoco. Pero quiero que sepan que eran las 3.00 AM asi que, sean considerados T.T. Hablando del cap, hará unos días, antes de ponerme a escribirlo, tuve un sueño muy bizarro donde yo era Roselyn y estaba con Draco y Hermione siendo perseguida por licántropos O.O y nos metíamos dentro de una serie de túneles y luego aparecíamos en un pelotero O.o.

En fin C:

**.Chan:** me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Espero que también estés bien. Y que este cap tmb te guste T.T

**Naty: **Lo siento por la demora T_T. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap anterior =D y no te preocupes, no planeo abandonar el fic. Quizás sí retrasarme en la entrega de los capitulos xD pero abandonarlo nunca u_u

**Andeli Malfoy Cullen:** bienvenida! Me pone muy feliz que hayas encontrado el fic entetenido! :D Y sí, ver a Draco sometido es lo mejor *-* xD Espero que disfrutes este cap :D

**kari-sama: **lamento haberte decepcionado, pero soy nueva en esto y espero mejorar a futuro D: Puede que las cosas estén un poco lentas con nuestra parejita, pero quiero que las cosas se den de un modo creíble, entonces me tardo un poco en hacer que algo interesante pase. Pero tengo decidido que a partir del cap que viene, las cosas cambiarán, oh si (: Espero que este cap te guste D:

**Sailor mercuri o neptune:** me pone muy feliz de que te haya gustado! =D Sólo espero no decepcionarte con este -_-, de verdad que este cap no me gustó para nada. Al imaginarme la última escena del cap anterior yo también me reí un poco xD Pero nuestro adorable licántropo cobró mucha importancia en este cap C: Viva él :P

**kiarakrum:** me alegro de que te guste ^^ Perdón por la demora T.T y ya me dirás qué te pareció este cap C:

**Abril:** Jajajajaja, completamente xD. Una de esas caritas de perrito mojado a la que nadie puede decir que no. Nott esconde algo, sí, pero todavía no veremos qué es lo que esconde ¬.¬ el muy maldito me amenazó y me dijo que lo guarde para más adelante. Qué bastardo :P Espero que te guste este cap ^^

**fior aquarium:** pues sí, yo me lo imaginé con música de fondo también :P Daría lo que fuera por ver esa última escena en vivo y en directo, creo que me reiría mucho xD Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que este cap te guste ^^

**Aiko Amitie:** oh sí que lo es! Casi siento pena por el pobre Blaise 8-) pero la palabra clave es: CASI. A mí me gustó cuando ella imaginaba cuál de sus futuros sobrinos sería su ahijado xD Y en este cap hace alusión al futuro también. Espero que te guste C:

**Pabaji:** Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar T.T. Espero que este cap te guste C: me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia. Ya me contarás después qué te pareció el cap C:

**luna-maga:** jaja, muchas gracias por el doble review! Pero te cuento un secreto: nos dio resultado! FRIDA ACTUALIZÓ! xD. Lamento haberme demorado en actualizar, pero además de lo mencionado antes, tenía problemas con la inspiración. Respecto a la historia de Roselyn, planeo hacer una continuación de este fic, pero basada en Roselyn y cierta personita que todavía no diré quién es C: No sé si a alguien le interesará leerla xD pero allí también estarán Draco y Hermione, continuando con su historia *-* Como sea, allí contaré cómo fue todo C: Te interesaría leerlo? Espero que este cap te guste C: y no te preocupes, ya pronto tendremos muuuuuuuuuuuucho dramione. Es que, como le decía antes a kari-sama es mi primera vez y quiero que las cosas parezcan creíbles .

**clouzack**: gracias por leerla! :D Espero que este cap te guste C:

**mary-loki:** aww gracias *-* Y no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me caen, en especial Astoria. La odio. Incluso le puse un sobrenombre :B "Arteria" porque en inglés era Asteria y sonaba a Arteria u_u Lamento la tardanza u.u' pero espero que este cap te guste C: En el próximo tendremos más de Arteria y Nott para odiar ¬_¬ :P

Y quiero agradecerles a todos los que han agregado el fic a sus favoritos y alertas de favoritos *-* en verdad lo aprecio. También a las personas que dejan reviews C: tengo muy en cuenta sus opiniones. Y hablando de ello, quiero saber si a ustedes les interesaría leer la escena del baile, porque les adelanto que Hermione no asistirá :O

Este capítulo apesta xD al menos, yo lo odio, pero les aseguro que el próximo será mejor *-*

Y antes de terminar, quiero agradecerle a Frid por haberme dado su apoyo y haberme ayudado a aclarar mis ideas x3

Si quieres una foto de los protagonistas, deja un review (?) :P

pd: Feliz San Valentín para todos C:


	6. Planes frustrados

Disclaimer: Todavía no consigo sobornar a J.K. Rowling para que me venda sus derechos sobre Harry Potter. Pero no se preocupen, lo lograré.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Planes frustrados**

Roselyn ingresó en el hall del castillo a toda prisa. Debía encontrar a alguien urgentemente, ya que ni siquiera sabía si su hermano y su futura cuñada seguían con vida.

_No_ se dijo. No debía pensar lo peor. Tenía que ser optimista.

Se dirigía a su Sala Común, con Draky pisándole los talones, cuando chocó contra alguien y terminó en el suelo.

Por un momento, quedó sin respiración y con la vista borrosa. Le pareció oír una voz masculina que la llamaba, al tiempo que decía "he lastimado a la pequeña Malfoy. Draco me matará", pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando dejó de sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos de color zafiro.

-Roselyn, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Blaise, preocupado.

La castañita se incorporó y se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Maldición, se sentía como si hubiese sido arrollada por una manada de centauros.

Centauros…. ¡Draco y Hermione!

-¡Blaise, debes ayudarme!-le imploró con desesperación- ¡Draco y Hermione están en alguna parte del Bosque Prohibido y puede que estén heridos!

El Slytherin se incorporó rápidamente.

-Iré a buscar mi escoba. Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería-le aconsejó comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera! Debo ir contigo. No sabes dónde se encuentran-lo alcanzó.

-¿Y tú sí? Es muy peligroso, Rose. No te expondré a eso.

La muchacha negó.

-Draky nos guiará hacia ellos. Así como me guió de vuelta al castillo-le explicó, intentando seguir su andar apresurado.

-¿Quién diablos es Draky?-inquirió confundido.

-Él-contestó, señalando al pequeño licántropo-. Por favor, Blaise, debes dejarme ayudarte. Fue toda mi culpa. No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras tú y ellos corren peligro!

Blaise dubitó. Era demasiado arriesgado llevarla, qué demonios, incluso era arriesgado para él. Pero bien sabía que si la dejaba, la mocosa era muy capaz de seguirlo. Y de ese modo, las cosas acabarían peor.

-Está bien-aceptó a regañadientes-. Pero no te alejarás de mí. Si Draco se entera, me matará.

Roselyn sonrió aliviada.

-Vamos-la instó Blaise.

-Espera-lo detuvo nuevamente.

-¿¡Ahora qué!?-le espetó ofuscado.

-Debo avisarle a Harry y a Ron. No podemos ir sólo nosotros. Necesitamos refuerzos.

Blaise masculló una sarta de maldiciones.

-De acuerdo, pero apresúrate.

La pequeña Gryffindor no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Emprendió el camino a su Sala Común con rapidez. Rogaba por que los muchachos estuvieran allí, de lo contrario, estaría perdida.

Luego de decirla la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, ingresó a la sala, la cual se encontraba casi desierta. Recorrió con la mirada el recinto hasta encontrar una cabeza pelirroja y una azabache.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!-los llamó mientras iba a su encuentro.

Ambos muchachos se giraron para saludarla.

-Rose, qué te…-comenzó Harry, pero la niña lo interrumpió.

-Se trata de Hermione. Está perdida en el Bosque Prohibido con mi hermano ¡Deben ayudarme a encontrarlos!-les explicó apresuradamente.

-¿¡Qué!?-estalló Ron.

-No hay tiempo para perder ¿Vienen o no?-les preguntó impaciente.

Harry asintió.

-Entonces síganme-les ordenó saliendo por el retrato.

Los Gryffindors, luego de que Harry sacara a Ron de su estupor, la siguieron. Estaban muy preocupados por su amiga, cualquier cosa podría haberle sucedido en el bosque.

_Y más si está con Malfoy _refunfuñaba Ron para sus adentros.

En el hall de entrada se encontraron con Blaise y, para disgusto de Roselyn, con Astoria.

-¿Qué hacen _ellos_ aquí?-inquirió Ron.

Roselyn rodó los ojos.

-Blaise irá con nosotros. Y a _Arteria_, digo, Astoria ignórenla. ¡Vamos!

Los muchachos ahogaron la risa que les provocó el sobrenombre que la niña le otorgó a la rubia.

-Un momento, Malfoy-la detuvo Astoria-. Blaise me contó todo y yo también quiero ir. No podría quedarme aquí sabiendo que algo malo podría haberle sucedido a Draco-comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

Roselyn estaba muy tentada de decirle que podría llorar cuanto quisiera, con ellos no iría, pero una mirada de Blaise la detuvo. Apretando los dientes, murmuró:

-Bien. ¡Pero démonos prisa!

Los cinco abandonaron el castillo y se internaron en el Bosque. _Draky_ iba al frente, junto con Roselyn, guiándolos. Blaise le había insistido que se mantuviera a su lado, pero ella le había contestado que se fuera al diablo y dejara de molestarla de una puñetera vez.

Estaba furiosa con el muchacho por haber permitido que Astoria los acompañara. La rubia arruinaría los planes de casamiento que, de seguro, Draco y Hermione tenían pensado. Por ello había acudido a Harry y a Ron, además de la razón obvia; iban a necesitar testigos si Hermione quería casarse a la manera muggle.

Llevaban bastante rato andando, cada uno sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Harry estaba muy preocupado, temía que Hermione estuviera herida. Ron iba haciendo juramentos: si Malfoy había osado ponerle una mano encima a Hermione, le haría un rostro nuevo. Astoria estaba completamente segura de que Granger le había tendido una trampa a Draco y, por ende, habían terminado perdidos. Pero ese ratón de biblioteca no se saldría con la suya, ella lo impediría. Blaise, por otro lado, estaba muy molesto con Roselyn. La niña lo volvía loco, terminaría siendo su perdición. Él no tenía la maldita culpa de que Astoria hubiese oído parte de la conversación y lo hubiese obligado a contarle todo. Esperaba encontrar a Draco y a Granger pronto, pues temía que Roselyn terminara siendo hija única.

De un momento a otro, _Draky _comenzó a aullar y los cinco apresuraron el paso. Cuando llegaron al lugar que el licántropo les indicaba, se quedaron de piedra.

* * *

Draco se puso de pie, maldiciendo en su fuero interior.

-Aléjate de Hermione, maldito abusador-exclamó Ron antes de abalanzarse sobre el rubio y propinarle una serie de puñetazos.

-¡Ron!-chilló Hermione, intentando incorporarse. Harry fue en su ayuda- ¡Harry, haz algo!

El azabache observó la situación. Ahora era Ron quien estaba siendo golpeado por Malfoy.

-¡Defiéndete Ron! Dale por la izquierda… Ahora por la derecha…-alentó a su amigo.

-¡Harry!-lo reprendió la castaña, horrorizada.

_-Petrificus totalus-_los apuntó Blaise, congelándolos al instante.

Astoria corrió hacia Draco, al igual que Blaise. Roselyn se dirigió a Hermione.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, _Hermy_?-le preguntó preocupada.

-Pues, un centauro nos persiguió, al tiempo que nos lanzaba sus flechas. Luego me torcí el tobillo-sintetizó.

-¿Y qué hacías _encima_ de Draco, Granger?-chilló Astoria, alterada.

Los presentes la observaron en silencio.

-Hasta donde yo sabía, Greengrass, él se cayó _sobre _mí-le contestó Hermione fríamente.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera replicar, los petrificados volvieron en sí.

-¡Draco!-exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos-. Estuve muy preocupada por ti.

El aludido disimuló una mueca, mientras apartaba a la muchacha.

-Estoy bien-dijo cortante-. Sólo quiero largarme de aquí.

Ron, quien estaba siendo apaciguado y regañado por Hermione, continuaba enviado miradas homicidas a Malfoy. Roselyn al notar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, decidió emprender la marcha.

-Hermione, ¿puedes caminar?-le preguntó Harry.

-Harry, estoy tirada apoyándome sobre un árbol. ¡¿Parezco una persona que puede caminar?!-le contestó ofuscada.

-Será mejor que la cargues, Potter, o nunca saldremos de aquí-intervino Blaise, hastiado.

Harry asintió y la alzó. Luego comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a Roselyn y al perro. Los demás los imitaron.

-Esto no quedará así, Malfoy-murmuró Ron, al pasar por su lado.

El trayecto de regreso lo hicieron en un incómodo silencio, el cual sólo era roto por la conversación entre Draco y Astoria. Blaise iba junto a ellos, sin decir palabra y con la varita en mano, por si acaso. Harry y Ron iban asegurándose de que Hermione estuviese cómoda y no sintiera molestias.

-Hemos llegado-les comunicó Roselyn.

Los aludidos suspiraron aliviados, en especial Hermione. No quería regresar nunca más a ese lugar.

Draco se apresuró a ingresar al castillo pero Roselyn lo detuvo antes de huyera a su Sala Común.

-Tú también deberías ir a la enfermería, Draco-le aconsejó.

El rubio refunfuñó.

-No lo necesito.

La muchacha llevó sus brazos a la cintura.

-Lo harás, Draco Malfoy, no era una pregunta-le ordenó, dirigiéndole una fría mirada.

El aludido murmuró algo acerca de las rubias y sus tratos hostiles.

-Para tu información, soy castaña-terció ella, ceñuda-. Ahora ve, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-¿O si no qué?-la provocó.

* * *

Draco ingresó en la enfermería, seguido por Roselyn, con la nariz fracturada.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-inquirió la enfermera, extrañado de verlo allí.

Rara vez Draco Malfoy visitaba la enfermería.

Él estaba por responderle pero un codazo de parte de Roselyn lo silenció.

-Se fracturó la nariz en el Bosque Prohibido-contestó la muchacha-. Insistí en que viniera a verla, está muy fatigado. Verá, hoy estuvimos huyendo de todo tipo de criaturas, creo que podría tener un golpe de stress.

Los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron como platos.

-¿Y qué hacían en el Bosque Prohibido? Creí que eran muchachos inteligentes, saben que no tienen que ir allí. Por Merlín, por algo se llama "prohibido"-los regañó mientras dirigía a Draco a una camilla.

Roselyn adoptó su mejor pose de arrepentimiento.

-Lo sabemos, no era nuestra intención acabar allí. Pero una criatura salió de la nada y casi me secuestra. Si no fuera por Draco y Hermione, quizás yo no estaría aquí-mintió con convicción.

La enfermera se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Oh, pobrecitos míos.

La niña asintió.

-Así es. Fue una experiencia muy traumante. Y me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros, ya sabe, no quiero que la directora McGonagall le avise a mis padres.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Su secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Ahora me encargaré de tu hermano.

Se retiró unos momentos para ir a buscar la medicina que necesitaba.

-Eres de lo peor, Rose-le dijo Draco, riendo.

-Cállate o te fracturo un brazo-le advirtió acercándose a la camilla que se encontraba al lado de la de Draco.

Allí estaba Hermione, dormida. Al parecer Madame Pomfrey había logrado reducir la hinchazón.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-le preguntó la niña a Draco, con su semblante preocupado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo se torció un tobillo. No es la gran cosa.

Roselyn se volteó.

-¿Sabes, Draco? Que _tú_ no tengas amigos verdaderos por los cuales preocuparte no significa que _yo_ no los tenga. Y por si no lo recuerdas, Hermione está allí por _mi_ culpa, porque _yo_ me interné en el bosque y ella me siguió. Podrías mostrar un poco de consideración, para variar-dijo, antes de salir de la enfermería.

El rubio masculló una maldición. ¿Por qué debía importarle a él cómo se encontraba Granger? ¿Por qué Roselyn siempre lo hacía sentirse culpable con respecto a la prefecta?

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Por mucho que odiara la idea, _debía_ empezar a llevarse bien con Granger, al menos delante de su hermana, o nunca haría las paces con ella.

Resopló exasperado. Granger, Granger, Granger. Todo giraba en torno a ella, maldita fuera.

Madame Pomfrey ingresó nuevamente en la enfermería, cargando una poción de color dudoso y que, de seguro, sabía horrible.

-Muy bien Sr. Malfoy, bébase esto. Le ayudará a recuperar energías y arreglará su nariz rota-le explicó.

El rubio maldijo para sus adentros a su hermana por haberle roto la nariz y obligarlo a tomar esa porquería. Tomó el vaso con cierta renuencia y lo bebió de un sopetón.

Por poco vomita.

Aquella… cosa era lo más horrible que había probado en toda su vida. Disimuló una mueca, al tiempo que sentía cómo se hueso volvía a su lugar.

-Se sentirá mucho mejor dentro de unos minutos-añadió la enfermera-. Ha tenido suerte, sr. Malfoy, podrá asistir al baile de esta noche-dijo, y se retiró para continuar con sus quehaceres.

Draco observó momentáneamente a Hermione, aún dormida. Tragó saliva, incómodo. Ella no podría asistir al baile que, prácticamente, había organizado ella, cuidando hasta el mínimo detalle.

Meneó la cabeza, apartando esos estúpidos sentimientos de Hufflepuffs. La culpa era de Granger, por ser tan torpe y no mirar por dónde caminaba.

Salió de la enfermería con paso presuroso. Después de todo, tenía que prepararse para el baile.

* * *

La velada le estaba resultando mortalmente aburrida. La cena que habían preparado los elfos se veía exquisita, pero él no tenía hambre. O quizás se debía al nudo en el estómago que portaba desde que había dejado a Granger.

Astoria se encontraba a su lado, platicando animadamente con su hermana, acerca de la decoración y de los disfraces que los demás alumnos portaban. En opinión de Draco, eran todos insulsos y poco originales.

A su izquierda, se encontraba Blaise, con expresión ofuscada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Blaise?-inquirió Draco- ¿Tu cita te ha dejado plantado?-añadió al no ver a Roselyn, de forma burlona.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy, o te la hago desaparecer-lo amenazó.

Draco rió con ganas.

-El gran Blaise Zabini, seductor por naturaleza, plantado por una niña de once años-continuó con sus burlas.

Blaise golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-Cállate. Dijo que no vendría porque Hermione estaba en la enfermería por culpa suya-le explicó.

Draco no tenía por qué saber que, además de eso, Roselyn lo había obligado a esperar media hora afuera de su Sala Común para que, luego, apareciera una de sus amigas informándole que Roselyn no asistiría. Cuando Blaise le dijo a la muchacha que llamara a la pequeña Malfoy para que ella misma se lo dijera, Roselyn apareció con cara de pocos amigos, por no decir de homicida, y comenzó a acusarlo de _cómplice de destruye hogares, asesino de sobrinos temperamentales, arruina bodas_. Y después, sin detenerse a explicarle por qué le decía todo aquello, le gritó que fuera al baile con la arteria rubia, y se marchó.

Draco disimuló una mueca ante la mención de Granger. El nudo en su estómago se acrecentó.

-Draco, dentro de unos minutos comenzará el baile-le comentó Astoria sonriendo-. Espero que tengas muchas ganas de bailar, a mí me encanta, de hecho.

-Pero, Astoria, no puedes pretender acaparar toda la atención de Draco-intervino Daphne, regalándole una sonrisa sensual.

Draco le propinó un codazo a Blaise.

-A Blaise le gusta bailar. Es un gran bailarín-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en dirección a su amigo.

No era la respuesta que Daphne esperaba, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo.

-Anímate, Draco. Al menos no tenemos que soportar la presencia de esa Sangre Sucia-dijo Astoria.

-Tienes toda la razón, _Tori_. Además, no creo que haya encontrado un disfraz adecuado. Creo que con su cabello, ya da una apariencia de terror.

Ambas muchachas rieron desdeñosamente. Draco esbozó una lenta sonrisa, pero la borró cuando vio la mirada de Blaise.

Casi podía oír lo que le diría Roselyn si estuviera presente: "¿Salvó mi vida y tú te ríes de ella a sus espaldas? ¿Qué clase de desconsiderado eres, Draco? Ella está en la enfermería por tu culpa, mientras tú disfrutas del baile y te ríes a sus expensas. Sin mencionar que se torció el tobillo porque _tú_ te le caíste encima"

-Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?-quiso saber Astoria, al verlo distraído.

Si no se disculpaba con Granger, su conciencia, que había tomado la forma de su hermana, continuaría atormentándolo hasta el cansancio. Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que hacer cosas que no deseaba?

-¿Draco?

Todos sus problemas habían comenzado cuando se detuvo a consolar a Granger, aquél fatídico día. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, nunca se habría detenido a ver qué le ocurría.

Quizás si volvía a su plan de ignorarla, el maldito agujero que tenía en el estómago se esfumaría. Y, de esa forma, no se rebajaría a disculparse, de nuevo, con Granger.

-¿Draco?-Astoria lo sacudió suavemente.

El rubio la miró expectante.

-Te pregunté si te encontrabas bien-contestó la muchacha.

-A decir verdad, me encuentro algo cansado. Ya sabes, lo que ocurrió antes-puso énfasis en la última frase.

La muchacha comprendió al instante a qué se refería.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe de vuelta a la Sala Común?-preguntó preocupada.

El rubio negó.

-Descuida. Pasaré por la enfermería antes. Quizás Madame Pomfrey pueda ayudarme-mintió con convicción, retirándose del comedor.

Su intención era irse directo a su sala, pero se encontró subiendo las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, para detenerse frente la puerta de la enfermería.

Inhalando y exhalando varias veces, ingresó en el rellano. Divisó a la castaña, la cual sorprendentemente estaba despierta. Entonces enfiló hacia su camilla.

-Granger, diré esto una sola vez y espero que te quede claro…-comenzó pero se interrumpió cuando advirtió que la Gryffindor no estaba sola.

-Malfoy, qué extraño verte por aquí-dijo la voz.

¡¿Qué puñetas hacía Theodore Nott en la enfermería, sosteniendo la mano de Granger con tanta familiaridad?!

* * *

**Quéeeeeeee tal? C: Esta vez no demoré tanto en actualizar :D**

**Este chap es un poquitín más largo que el anterior. Espero que les guste C: A mí no me termina de convencer.**

**Esta vez no les responderé los reviews porque me dijeron que va contra las reglas hacerlo O.O y la verdad no quiero tener problemas con FFnet. Pero estuve buscando y no lo encuentro por ningún lado . Asi que si alguien sabe algo por favor me dice, porque me encanta responder sus reviews T.T**

**Hablando de reviews, muchas gracias por los que me dejaron C: Me alegran el día. Me alegro de que el cap anterior les haya gustado :D Espero con ansias recibir los de este cap. Quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y agradecer a los que agregan la story a sus favoritos *-* y alertas. Me hace muuy feliz ^^ Y para los que siempre me comentan: no me abandonen T_T, valoro mucho sus respuestas C:**

**Otra cosilla, antes de irme a dormir, porque son las 3.30 AM D:, estuve trabajando con el Filtre (abajo el Photoshop ¬¬) hombro con hombro y logramos "crear" la imagen del Dramione C: Pero es muy simplecita y no tiene nada de "wow" asi que, mi querido amigo Filtre y yo vamos a continuar trabajando para conseguir la adecuada. No obstante, planeo subir la imagen a mi blog, asi que estén atentos (?) Además subiré imágenes de los personajes: Draco, Hermione, Roselyn, MI Blaise Zabini (como yo me lo imagino), Theodore, Astoria, etc. Recuerden que está en mi perfil C:**

**Ahora sin nada más que decir, me retiro.**

_Si quieres que convenza a Draco para que te visite en sueños, deja un review C: _

pd: hay algo en especial que quieran ver en el próximo cap? C: Como saben, estoy abierta a sugerencias ;)


	7. Empecemos de nuevo

**Disclaimer: a Rowling le gusta decir que sus personajes y el mundo le pertenece a ella. Qué egoísta.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: "Empecemos de nuevo"**

Draco observó a Nott sin decir nada. Todavía no comprendía cuándo Nott y Granger se habían vuelto tan amigos. Como tampoco entendía por qué sentía esa leve punzada en el pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nott?-inquirió con una mueca de desdén.

-Estaba visitando a Granger, creo que no hay nada de malo en ello-contestó con arrogancia-. La pregunta es qué haces tú-añadió burlón.

-No te incumbe-contestó cortante.

Nott se rió.

-Parece que he frustrado los planes de Malfoy-comentó con una risa sarcástica.

Hermione, quien muy prudentemente se había mantenido en silencio, se sintió incómoda. La tensión entre ambos Slytherins era casi palpable.

-Será mejor que me vaya-anunció el castaño-. Nos veremos luego, Granger.

Se dirigió a la salida.

-Malfoy-se despidió burlonamente.

-Nott-respondió fríamente y el castaño se marchó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-habló por primera vez Hermione.

El rubio apretó los dientes.

-¿Frustrada porque interrumpí tu encuentro amoroso, acaso?-se mofó.

Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?-lo increpó-. Si has venido a molestarme, te sugiero que te marches. He tenido suficiente de ti hoy.

-Suficiente de mí, pero no de Nott-la pinchó.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, Malfoy?-lo imitó.

El rubio resopló.

-¿Por qué estaría celoso de alguien como tú?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Márchate. No te soporto-le dijo con odio. Todavía no olvidaba las cosas que le había dicho en el bosque.

Draco la observó fijamente durante unos minutos y luego se fue, sin decir palabra alguna.

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio dejar el cuarto. Cada vez lo entendía menos. No podía creer que ellos hubieran entablado una especie de tregua al principio de año. Tregua que había durado menos de un día.

No. Definitivamente, no estaban destinados a llevarse bien; por lo tanto, lo mejor sería ignorarlo para evitarse problemas como los de ese día. Ya se había perdido el baile.

La muchacha se acomodó en la camilla para dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco se encontraba en su Sala Común de muy mal humor.

-Amigo, ¿qué te ocurre?-le preguntó Blaise al verlo.

-Nada. Sólo no puedo dormir-mintió.

El moreno enarcó una ceja.

-Creí que ibas a ir a la enfermería-señaló.

-Sólo lo dije para escabullirme del baile.

Blaise se rió.

-Pensé que te gustaba estar con Astoria.

-Me gusta su compañía-admitió-. Pero no seré su trozo de carne del cual se vanagloriará.

-Pero, Draco, tú hiciste lo mismo millones de veces-terció.

-No tienes que irte a dormir, Blaise?-le espetó, ofuscado.

El aludido rió nuevamente.

-Te dejo con tu mal humor, entonces-se burló y se retiró a su habitación.

El rubio, al quedarse solo, decidió que esa noche dormiría en la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Allí nadie lo molestaría.

Tomando su varita, abandonó el recinto. Al llegar a la sala, se dirigió a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama. Suspiró pesadamente. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Debía tomar una decisión, de lo contrario se volvería loco.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó completamente recuperada. Le dio las gracias a Madame Pomfrey y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

No le extrañó que fuera casi la única en el lugar ya que la mayoría del alumnado debía estar durmiendo. Sonrió con amargura. Ella se había esforzado demasiado y no había podido disfrutar de ello.

Tomó asiento en su respectiva mesa. Se disponía a desayunar, cuando un manojo de cabello castaño se le lanzó encima.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Roselyn abrazándola fuertemente.

La aludida sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, _Hermy_?-le preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy bien, Rose. ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Me acosté temprano-contestó con simpleza.

-¿Tan horrible estuvo el baile?-se extrañó la Gryffindor.

-No asistí al baile al final-le respondió tomando asiento y sirviéndose su desayuno.

Hermione la observó sorprendida.

-No hablemos del baile, hablemos acerca de hoy-le dijo Roselyn.

-¿Qué pasa hoy?

-Todavía nada. Planeemos hacer algo-alegó sonriendo.

Hermione rió. Visto desde afuera, a cualquiera le parecería extraño que alguien de su edad saliera con una niña de once años, pero Roselyn no era como las demás niñas. Era divertida y, la mayoría de las veces, era madura.

-¿No tienes tarea que hacer?-curioseó.

La muchacha negó.

-Tengo todo controlado ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Harry y a Ron y nosotros tres te enseñamos a volar?-propuso animada.

Hermione tragó en seco.

-No me gusta volar, le tengo terror a las alturas.

-¿No crees que es tiempo de que lo superes?

Hermione rió débilmente.

-No es algo que se pueda superar, Rose.

-Ya veo-musitó pensativa.

¿Sería hereditaria aquella fobia? ¿Sus sobrinos también les tendrían miedo a las alturas? Aquello no sonaba nada bien. Draco amaba volar, era por ello que le encantaba jugar al Quidditch; y ella estaba 100% segura que él quería que todos sus hijos aprendieran a volar.

Tendría que trabajar con el miedo irracional de su futura hermana política.

-Pero podría observarlos a ustedes volar-propuso la castaña.

Roselyn negó.

-No sería divertido para ti. No te preocupes, _Hermy_, algo se nos ocurrirá-le sonrió radiantemente.

Ambas muchachas se dispusieron a terminar su desayuno, mientras platicaban acerca de trivialidades.

Cuando estuvieron listas, se dirigieron a la salida, donde se toparon con tres Slytherins: Nott, Malfoy y Zabini.

-Hermione, qué delicia verte por aquí-la saludó Theo, besando su mano de forma galante.

Roselyn lo observó furibunda.

-¡Draco!-exclamó alegremente-. Nott-escupió con odio.

-Pequeña Malfoy-le respondió el aludido.

Roselyn le dirigió una mirada homicida. Draco la cargó en brazos mientras observaba a Granger y a Nott con cierta molestia.

Blaise, por su parte, se sentía como si estuviera en un partido de Quidditch. También estaba algo molesto porque Roselyn había pasado de él completamente.

Hermione, nuevamente, percibiendo la tensión del ambiente, carraspeó suavemente.

-Rosie y yo ya nos íbamos-dijo para poder emprender la huida.

La pequeña asintió sonriendo.

-Así es. Te veo luego, Draco-se bajó de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar-. Saluda a Alvin de mi parte, Nott-se burló antes de marcharse.

Draco y Blaise disimularon una risa cuando Nott los observó duramente, para luego ingresar al Gran Comedor.

-Vaya, sí que da miedo-se burló Blaise.

Draco sonrió desdeñosamente.

* * *

Por otro lado, Hermione y Roselyn se encontraban en el lago.

-Hermione, ¿qué te traes con Nott?-le preguntó la pequeña seriamente.

-Solo hemos intercambiado un par de palabras cordiales.

Roselyn frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¿Te agrada?-quiso saber como quien no quiere la cosa.

La Gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

-Solo trato de ser amable.

-Pero Nott trama algo-terció-. No me gusta la forma en que te mira.

"Así debería mirarte Draco" pensó resignada.

-Rosie, creo que estás exagerando-le dijo Hermione divertida-. Nott sólo me ha saludado un par de veces.

-Porque quiere algo-insistió-. De lo contrario, te habría "saludado" hace mucho-añadió con sarcasmo.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas, Rose.

Su _ya-cuñada_ era muy ingenua. Otra cosa con la que tendría que trabajar, de otra forma Draco y sus _trillizos_ la engañarían muy fácilmente.

Al poco tiempo se les unieron Harry y Ron. Estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el lago, conversando y riendo hasta que decidieron regresar al castillo. Cuando iban a franquear la puerta, se toparon con Nott.

-Buenas tardes-los saludó amistosamente.

Harry correspondió a su saludo un tanto sorprendido, en todos sus años en Hogwarts nunca había cruzado palabra con el Slytherin. Ron, por su lado, lo fulminó con la mirada. Roselyn se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesta. Nott siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Hola Nott-le dijo Hermione amablemente.

-Hermione, me estaba preguntando si podría conversar contigo en privado.

Ron apretó los puños.

-Lo que tengas que decirle a Hermione, puedes hacerlo delante nuestro-le espetó.

-Tranquilízate, Ron-intervino la aludida en cuestión-. Adelántense, yo los alcanzaré luego-anunció para luego irse con un sonriente Slytherin.

-Pero…-iba a replicar el pelirrojo.

-Déjala, Ron. Ella sabe lo que hace-lo interrumpió Harry.

Ron resopló.

-No me fío de él-expresó con preocupación.

Harry le palmeó la espalda.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la Sala Común. Tenemos que terminar la redacción de Pociones-le recordó.

Roselyn los observó con reprobación.

-Deberían haber terminado sus deberes antes del fin de semana-señaló como haría Hermione.

Los muchachos esbozaron una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-No le digas a Hermione-pidió Ron.

La muchacha se rió.

-No le diré a menos que hagan los deberes-repuso.

Harry asintió.

-¿Nos acompañas?-le preguntó sonriendo.

Oh. Ella podría enamorarse perdidamente de Harry si se lo permitiera.

-No, debo hacer otra cosa-se excusó.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Vayan a hacer la tarea. Nos veremos luego-se despidió antes de que se dieran cuenta de que mentía.

Los Gryffindors no lo notaron y continuaron con su camino a la Sala.

Roselyn estaba ideando un plan para rescatar a Hermione de las garras de Nott, antes de que la comprometiera o algo peor, cuando distinguió la figura de su hermano, en la lejanía.

Se acercó sonriente a él, sólo para descubrir que iba a acompañado. Astoria estaba con él.

La muchacha se ocultó detrás de una armadura para poder espiarlos.

-Espero que entre nosotros esté todo bien...-decía Astoria.

El rubio asintió y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-No te preocupes, nada ha cambiado-le aseguró.

-Entonces, me preguntaba si…

Pero Roselyn no pudo oír más porque alguien la tomó el brazo y la sacó de allí.

-Pequeña Malfoy, no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas-la reprendió Blaise burlón.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Zabini?! Estaba a punto de oír lo que _la arteria destruye hogares_ quiere-le contestó furiosa.

El muchacho rió.

-No sé por qué te obstinas. Claramente, a Draco le gusta, de otra forma no pasaría tiempo con ella.

Aquellas simples palabras, dichas ligeramente y sin mala intención, fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago para Roselyn.

-¡No te creo!-exclamó perturbada.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi punto de vista.

-¡A Draco no le puede gustar! ¡No le debe gustar!

-¿Por qué tan preocupada, pequeña? Astoria es una sangre pura de buena alcurnia-comentó.

Roselyn apretó los puños. Astoria podía ser hija del príncipe de Inglaterra y a ella no le importaría. La menor de los Greengrass no podía ser la adecuada para su hermano. Él estaba destinado para Hermione y sólo para ella. Definitivamente, tenía que "eliminar del mapa" a la Greengrass, luego de ocuparse Nott.

-Te has quedado callada, Rose-señaló el Slytherin divertido.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Quédate tú con la Greengrass. Yo iré a alimentar a _Draky_-anunció con firmeza.

Blaise la observó horrorizado.

-¿Sigues con esa cosa?-inquirió.

-Se llama _Draky_-terció molesta-. Y ahora es mi mascota. Pero quizás debería regresarlo al bosque para que vuelva con su familia. Si yo fuera él, estaría muy triste si me separaran de mis seres queridos.

-Sabia decisión, pero no volverás allí-sentenció.

-Por supuesto que no-contestó sonriendo.

_"Irá otra persona"_ pensó con malicia.

-Adiós, Zabini-se despidió radiantemente, dejando al muchacho confundido.

* * *

Por otro lado, Hermione se encontraba teniendo una amena charla con Nott. Por mucho que la sorprendiera tenía que admitir que tenían demasiadas cosas en común. A simple vista, parecía un muchacho frío y calculador, como todo buen Slytherin; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era un muchacho agradable e inteligente.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de malfoy… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en Malfoy? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

_"Tanto tiempo con Rose me está afectando"_ se dijo para tranquilizarse.

-Entonces, Hermione…-Nott interrumpió sus pensamientos-… Te he citado con un propósito.

Aquello despertó el interés de la castaña.

-Tú dirás-le contestó.

Nott la miró fijamente esbozando una sonrisa.

-Te propongo una "tregua"-anunció.

Aquello descolocó a Hermione.

-¿Tregua?-repitió anonadada.

El Slytherin asintió.

-Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado mal, pero tampoco hemos sido los mejores amigos-le explicó-. Te propongo que intentemos ser amigos-finalizó sonriendo.

-Bueno…yo…-vaciló nerviosa. Nunca se imaginó que un Slytherin le dijera eso y en especial a ella. Era demasiado extraño.

El muchacho la observó expectante.

-¿Y bien?-la instó.

-Supongo que estaría bien-le contestó nerviosa.

Theodore sonrió.

-Perfecto-dijo y le besó la mejilla suavemente.

Hermione se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que su "tierna" escena era observada por un muchacho que desprendía humo, literalmente.

Cuando Hermione regresó al castillo, se tropezó con un muchacho. La castaña estaba a punto de disculparse hasta que descubrió que la persona era Malfoy.

El rubio la miraba con expresión inmutable.

-Muévete, Malfoy-le dijo ella, ya que no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con él.

No obstante, el muchacho no se movió.

-¿Eres sordo? He dicho que te muevas-volvió a hablar Hermione, esta vez molesta.

-No me das órdenes, Granger. El hecho de que Nott se rebaje a tu nivel, no quiere decir que todos los Slytherins haremos lo mismo-siseó fríamente.

Hermione lo observó atónita. ¿Otra vez sacaba a Nott a colación?

-Theo es una persona agradable, algo que de ti no se puede decir-le contestó con odio.

El rubio resopló.

-No me digas-soltó con sarcasmo-. Dime cómo fue Granger. ¿Lloraste en su hombro y luego le suplicaste que fuera tu amigo? ¿Acaso San Potter y Weasel te dieron la espalda?

Hermione no podía creer tal descaro. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo aquello?

-Al menos yo tengo amigos-rebatió con calma.

No debía perder los papeles con Malfoy.

-¡Ja!-el rubio rió irónicamente-. Esperaba una respuesta mejor que esa, Granger. Tal parece que tu cerebro no es el de antes, sangre sucia.

Sangre sucia. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así.

Al pescarla con la guardia baja, porque no se esperaba ese insulto, los ojos de Hermione se inundaron de lágrimas. Pero luchó internamente para no derramar ninguna en frente de él.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Tu vida debe ser muy patética y triste para que te diviertas insultando a los demás-musitó antes de alejarse de allí con la espalda recta y paso firme.

Esas palabras golpearon a Draco en su amor propio. ¿Ella creía que era patético y triste?

-Pero no piensas eso de Nott-le gritó para que lo oyera. Sin embargo, ella no se volvió ni le respondió.

Draco soltó una maldición por lo bajo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le importaba a él que Granger saliera con Nott?

_"Es una mala reputación para Slytherin"_ se dijo para tranquilizarse. Él era prefecto de su casa y tenía que velar por los intereses de sus pares.

Claro. Era por eso. No había otra explicación.

* * *

Aquél intercambio verbal había sido observado por los ojitos grises de Roselyn, quien no cabía en sí de gozo.

Finalmente, Draco daba señales de que estaba enamorado perdidamente de Hermione. Bueno, quizás todavía no estaba completamente enamorado, pero sí sentía celos.

Y aquello, le daba fuerzas para continuar con su elaborado plan.

Plan a prueba de arterias rubias y ardillas.

* * *

Hooolaaaaa-saca una bandera blanca, agua bendita y un crucifijo-¡No me maten! Soy inocente, soy católica y soy buena hija! (eso trato)

Lo siento muchísimo por la demora. Les voy a contar lo que me pasó así no se enojan TANTO: en febrero tuve que rendir inglés en un instituto, y me fue genial *-*, pero aquello no fue suficiente para inspirarme porque en seguida empecé las clases y eso es muy deprimente.

Entonces la ecuación sería la siguiente:

Tini alegre + escuela = Tini deprimida

Tini deprimida + escuela = No inspiración

Tini deprimida + no inspiración = Tini desaparece de FFnet hasta que le vuelva la inspiración.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hice lo que pude porque mi inspiración no volvió del todo. Más adelante lo hará porque ahora ando con pruebas.

**Jessie**: graciaaas :D Ahí tenés a tu adorable Nott :3 tan lindo él. Espero que te guste este cap :D

**Mary-lok**i: me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap anterior :3 A mí también me encanta ver a Draco y a Blaise, en especial a éste último, a merced de Roselyn. Respecto a la amistad de Draco y Hermy, te voy a contar un pequeño secretito :3 : al principio había pensado que ellos podían entablar una especie de amistad. Pero después me puse a pensar, que ya sería demasiado OoC y, además, yo muero por las relaciones amor/odio. Son lo más Espero que te guste este cap (:, lo de la Torre de Astronomía todavía no será posible (todavía, wuojaja) saludos (:

**Abril**: Jjajaja! Qué grande tú, esas son las mujeres del mañana! U_U Espero que te guste este cap :3

**.Chan**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que te guste éste n.n'

**Varonesa**: eey! Bienvenida :D, me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia y te hayas reído =D Con respecto a tu pregunta, no tengo respuesta certera. Mi intención desde un primero momento fue hacer un Dramione de no más de 15 capítulos, porque no creo que uno extenso funcione conmigo. Pero quién sabe, ni siquiera tengo la trama definida. Recién la acabo de cambiar :D Espero disfrutes este cap ^^

**Friii**: muchisisisisisismas gracias por ser mi beta :3 aunque no estuviste presente para que te mostrara mi cap ¬¬. Sigo de duelo porque terminaste Cásate. Sin palabras Espero que leas este cap y me digas qué onda ¬¬

**Kari-sama:** jeje, espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado, no diré lo que esperabas porque soy una persona volátil (?) xD Ya, en serio. Esperaré tu respuesta con ansias :D

**Luna-maga:** espero que te guste el cap :D me alegro de que te guste la historia ^^

**Beautifly92**: Me alegro de que te guste ! :D Espero que este cap tmb te guste C:

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**: jeje, sí, esa Rose 8-) Y ahora tiene un nuevo as bajo la manga. Esa niña es mi ídola (?) xD Draco sometido es lo más C:

**Andeli Malfoy Cullen:** me alegro de que el cap anterior te haya gustado C: espero que este tmb. Cuidate.

**Rosedeath**: Jajaja, yo también amo a esa pequeña *0* x) Espero que te guste el cap y sigas amando más y más a Roselyn, ahora que está tramando nuevas cosas (?)

**Anchiii**: me alegro de que te guste la historia *-* espero que este cap te guste. La mocosa aparece varias veces ;P

**Tormenta oscura:** ni yo lo sé. Bueno, eso es una mentira x) Si lo sé! Y ahora también lo sabes tú (?) Espero que te guste el chap C:

**Lilha**: aww, me alegro de que te haya gustado *-* Me pone muy feliz. Espero que este cap te guste C: y bienvenida nuevamente a ffnet :D

**clouzack**: lo intentaría ;P, espero que este cap te gusteee y lo siento por la demora

**fior aquarium**: espero que este cap tenga el humor que esperabas. Aunque lo dudo porque no recuerdo haber escrito escenas graciosas. Creo que voy "madurando" y haciéndolo más serio. Quién sabe :P de todas formas, espero que te guste el cap C:

**Floh-black: **aww, muchisimas gracias! De verdad me levantaste el autoestima C: Respecto a tu sugerencia, la acepto con mucho amor *-* yo no soy muy buena con el Filtre, asi que si todavía quieres hacer la imagen yo estoy encantada *-* en mi perfil creo que está mi e-mail, así me puedes contactar y "discutimos" el tema de la propaganda :P Espero que te guste el cap C: Con lo de la pintura, me lo guardaré para más adelante ;)

**mimi-chan: **yey! Me alegro de que seas feliz :D Espero que este chap te guste ^^

**Aiskel**: aahh *suspiro* si supieras *-*. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, hay más de Lyn y tenemos unas cuantas reacciones de Draco ;)

**Pabaji**: muchas gracias por la info ^^ Me encanta responder reviews. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic C: Y sí, Nott llegó para poner el mundo patas para arriba (?) Qué se traerá entre manos el muy bastardo?

**Anitra**: *-* muchas gracias :D. Yo escribí los primeros capítulos de este dramione cuando tenía 14 (ahora tengo 16) una noche de insomnio, cuando pensaba hacer algo corto y divertirme. Pero cuando decidí alargarlo, también me alarmé al ver que había hecho las cosas muy rápido, entonces quise arreglarlo un poco. Espero que haya quedado bien x_x

**Lore**: y no tendrás que aguantar más! Aquí llegó la nueva entrega :D Espero que te guste C:

**Kirstty**: Aquí actualicé, muchas gracias por comentar :3 Espero que el cap les guste a ambas :D estaré esperando su review

Con respecto a las imágenes sobre el fic, de momento estoy haciendo las individuales, así como si fueran figuritas de colección x). Me faltan algunas así que cuando tenga todas las subiré en mi blog (la dire en mi perfil)

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me ayudan a crecer como escritora :3

Y otra vez, qué les gustaría que ocurriera en el próximo capítulo? C:

Si quieres a Draco, deja un review :3


	8. Un plan perfecto

Disclaimer: JK me está amenazando para que diga que los personajes son de ella. Ok. Ok. Lo son. Por ahora, wuojaja

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII: Un plan perfecto**

Hermione sabía que ese día iba a ser inusual. Desde que había despertado, había tenido aquel presentimiento que no auguraba nada bueno.

Pero sólo por esa vez… Odió tener razón…

* * *

La mañana había comenzado templada y gris, como cualquier mañana de otoño de Noviembre. Luego de ducharse y vestirse con la ropa del uniforme, como hacía todos los días, bajó a su sala común, para esperar a sus amigos e irse a desayunar.

Allí, se encontró Lavender Brown, quien al parecer la había estado esperando a ella.

-Oh, Hermione al fin te encuentro-exclamó al verla, al tiempo que se acercaba sonriendo.

La castaña compuso un intento de sonrisa. Después de todo, nunca se había llevado bien con Lavender y mucho menos luego del incidente con Ron, el año pasado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lavender?-intentó sonar cordial.

La rubia le sonrió radiantemente.

-Verás, Hermione, tengo problemas con mis deberes de Encantamientos. Y me estaba preguntando si no sería mucha molestia para ti ayudarme-le dijo, adoptando una postura avergonzada.

No importaba que hubiera sido Lavender y que casi ni se hablaran; el alma caritativa de Hermione resurgió de lo más profundo de su ser y contestó en seguida:

-Por supuesto que te ayudaré. ¿Cuándo te gustaría empezar?

A lo que la rubia le sonrió, de nuevo, agradecida. Luego se marchó, alegando que más tarde la buscaría y arreglarían un horario conveniente para las dos.

Hermione suspiró. No podía controlarlo. Era más fuerte que ella. Quizás por eso Dumbledore la había nombrado Prefecta en su momento, por su sed de querer ayudar a cuanta persona lo solicitase.

Esperó unos minutos más a sus amigos y luego se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Allí se encontraron con Roselyn, quien lucía sospechosamente tranquila y feliz.

-¿Algo nuevo que quieras compartir, Rose?-curioseó Hermione.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy tengo clase de Vuelo. Sabes que me encanta volar-contestó con simpleza.

-El año que viene podrás ingresar al equipo si juegas bien, Rose-intervino Harry, mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé, ¿quién será el capitán del equipo el año entrante?-preguntó mientras bebía su zumo de calabaza.

Harry se detuvo a pensarlo unos segundos.

-Todavía no lo he pensado. Quizás sea Ginny-dijo, al final.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, provocando que el azabache se ruborizara.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha-habló por primera vez Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Tenemos Pociones con Slytherin, no querrán que Snape nos saque puntos por llegar tarde.

Los tres adolescentes se despidieron de la niña y se dirigieron a las Mazmorras. El primer modulo prometía ser duro y tedioso.

Cuando Snape ingresó en el recinto, en seguida comenzó a anotar los ingredientes de la poción Veritaserum, que deberían realizar ese día.

-Procuren realizar perfectamente su poción, pues tendrán que beberla-les dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a Neville, quien tragó espeso.

-¿Acaso eso es legal?-le susurró Ron a sus amigos.

-¡Silencio!-tronó Snape y los tres enmudecieron.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de "qué remedio" y comenzó a trabajar en su poción. Ya la había realizado con anterioridad, por lo que no tendría ningún problema con ello. En realidad le preocupaba el pobre Neville, temía que el muchacho terminase en la enfermería al beber su propia poción.

Al otro lado del salón, se encontraban Blaise y Draco, trabajando en sus respectivas pociones.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-le preguntó Blaise a su amigo, con expresión aburrida.

Draco se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-No soy yo el profesor. Pero me divertiré en grande cuando vea a _Wesel-bi_ y a Longbottom correr a la enfermería-se mofó.

Blaise se rió desdeñosamente.

-Pagaría lo que fuera por ver a Potter en esa situación-dijo y sus ojos relampaguearon.

Luego de media hora, Snape les dijo que el tiempo había acabado y que debían presentar sus pociones, tal y como estaban. Esto último lo dijo mirando con intención a Neville y a Ron.

Hermione, que había visto la poción de Neville, se compadeció de su amigo y, sin que nadie lo notara, intercambió los trabajos. No era la preferida de Snape, pero estaba segura de que a ella no la llamaría primero.

-Veamos…-cavilaba Snape en voz alta-¿Quién será el primero en demostrar que merece estar aquí?

Los Slytherins rieron con malicia. Ron los maldijo por lo bajo.

-Longbottom-pronunció Snape y Neville saltó de su asiento-Pase al frente y beba su poción.

El muchacho hizo lo pedido, sin dejar de temblar. Luego de haber bebido las respectivas tres gotas, el profesor esperó algún síntoma que demostrara que Neville había hecho algo mal. Como eso no sucedió, procedió a hacerle preguntas personales, las cuales Neville respondió sin dubitar.

-Aceptable-lo calificó Snape a regañadientes.

Cuando Neville tomó asiento, vocalizó un "gracias" hacia Hermione, quien le sonrió en respuesta. Su amigo se había salvado.

-Granger-oyó que la llamaban.

Pero, al parecer, ella no.

* * *

Hermione volvió a ingresar a la enfermería ese día. Madame Promfrey se extrañó de verla nuevamente pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Simplemente, se dedicó a observar las marcas azuladas que la muchacha tenía esparcidas por toda su piel, junto a unas amarillas.

Después de que Snape la obligara a beber su poción, le habían brotado las manchas al instante, para su gran bochorno. No sólo los Slytherins se habían reído de ella, sino también algunos Ravenclaws y Gryffindors; y, por si fuera poco, Snape la humilló delante de todos diciéndole que era una inepta y que, para ser tan Sabelotodo, había olvidado cosas básicas. Luego le restó 20 puntos a Gryffindor y la reprobó.

Alrededor del mediodía, Madame Promfrey le dio el alta, comentando que esperaba no verla de nuevo allí, al menos no _tan _pronto. Hermione soltó una risita forzada y se fue de allí, furiosa.

En su camino al Gran Comedor, se topó con Nott.

-Hermione-la saludó con una sonrisa afable-. Colijo que estás mejor que esta mañana-comentó amablemente.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estoy mejor, gracias-contestó secamente.

-Fue un acto muy noble de tu parte, cambiar tu poción con la de Longbottom.

Hermione se congeló.

-¿Lo notaste?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Digamos que soy muy buen observador-respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh, Nott, ¿tienes un tic nervioso?-se oyó una tercera voz.

Roselyn.

-Pequeña Malfoy, siempre tan…_oportuna_-paladeó la última palabra.

-Igual que tú, Nott-contestó con una falsa sonrisa.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo al respecto con esos dos.

-Hermione-interrumpió sus pensamientos Roselyn-. Debes estar muriéndote de hambre, por lo que sugiero que vayamos a almorzar.

_"Sin Nott"_, quiso añadir pero se abstuvo.

-De acuerdo, Rose. Nos dirigíamos allí, de hecho.

Ella miró a Nott de forma homicida, quien se limitó a sonreírle de forma presuntuosa.

Los tres caminaron el tramo que les faltaba en silencio. Nott miraba hacia delante, con los hombros erguidos y seguro de sí mismo; Roselyn, por su parte, lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras Hermione rogaba por llegar cuanto antes al comedor.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después-le dijo el Slytherin cuando alcanzaron las puertas.

-Supones bien, Nott, adiós-lo cortó la niña arrastrando a Hermione hasta la mesa Gryffindor.

Allí, la castaña reprendió a la pequeña Malfoy.

-Rose, sabes que no debes comportarte de esa manera tan desagradable-le dijo mientras se servía un poco de puré de patatas.

-Hermione, no le pidas peras al olmo. Sabes que Nott trama algo, el hecho de que tú no hagas nada al respecto no quiere decir que yo haré lo mismo-terció ceñuda.

Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-Es inútil discutir contigo, Rose-comentó, despeinándole el cabello cariñosamente.

-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué lo haces? Creí que eras inteligente, Granger-se burló.

Después del almuerzo, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar libros de Encantamientos que la ayudarían con Lavender. Se la había cruzado en la Sala Común, minutos antes, y habían acordado que se reunirían luego de clases. Todavía seguía sin creerse que pasaría cerca de dos horas seguidas con Lavender, las dos solas. Cualquiera diría que ella estaba loca.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos por aquí-oyó un siseo a su alrededor.

Hermione resopló furiosa. Otra vez ese imbécil.

-¿Por qué no te compras una alcancía y te ahorras tus comentarios, Malfoy?-inquirió con desdén.

El Slytherin rió.

-La gatita tiene garras-comentó burlón.

La castaña enarcó una ceja.

-Qué ingenioso, Malfoy. Tu cerebro a veces me sorprende-rebatió irónica.

-Al menos yo sé cómo elaborar el Veritaserum-se mofó.

Hermione se crispó. ¡Oh, cómo lo odiaba!

-Muérete-le dijo, retomando su camino.

-Parece que es tu frase favorita, Sangre Sucia.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione estaba harta de que la llamara así, por lo que se dio la vuelta y le propinó un puñetazo, que tomó desprevenido al muchacho.

-Estoy cansada de ti y de tus insultos, Malfoy. Madura de una vez, porque te aseguro que yo no toleraré más tus desplantes.

A pesar del asombro, el rubio se compuso en seguida y, antes de que la muchacha se marchara, la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared del pasillo.

-Óyeme bien, Granger. Es la tercera vez que me golpeas y sales inmune de ello. Y no lo consentiré más.

Había posicionado sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione, de manera que ella no tuviera escapatoria. Y se estaba acercando demasiado.

-Quizás, y sólo quizás, no te golpearía sino fueras un bruto insensible, Malfoy-se defendió, provocando que Draco se enfureciera más.

¿Quién era ella para decirle cómo debía comportarse y cómo no?

-Creo que sería mejor que te callaras, Granger, si valoras tu vida-la amenazó.

Hermione decidió guardar silencio, no porque él se lo ordenara, claro está. Sino porque ver a un Malfoy tan furioso la intimidaba un poco, pero nunca se lo haría saber, por supuesto.

-¿Qué sucede, ratón de biblioteca? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-se burló.

Ella bufó.

-¿Por qué debería tenerle miedo a un patético intento de ser humano?-lo provocó.

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza. No obstante, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Hermione y, con sus dedos, apretó las mejillas de ésta, provocando que su boca sobresaliera como si le fuera a dar un beso.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Hermione?-se oyó una voz sorprendida en el pasillo.

Los aludidos se voltearon y se encontraron con una anonadada Lavender Brown.

"_Genial_", pensó Hermione, _"es lo único que me faltaba"_.

Draco la soltó en seguida y se alejó de ella rápidamente, recuperando la compostura. Dirigiéndole una última mirada de odio, se marchó.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-le preguntó Lavender, preocupada, aunque Hermione sospechaba que en realidad quería sonsacarle información para luego desparramarla por allí.

-Estoy bien, Lavender. No te preocupes-le contestó ensayando una sonrisa.

-¿Malfoy te hizo algo?-volvió a preguntar.

La castaña negó.

-Sólo discutíamos, ya sabes cómo es Malfoy.

-Por un momento creí que te iba a besar-comentó la rubia riendo levemente-.

_"Merlín quiera que no. Roselyn me atosigaría todos los días con ello"_

-¿Qué tal si entramos?-propuso para cambiar el tema.

Lavender asintió e ingresaron a la biblioteca.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Hermione salía de la biblioteca agotada. Nunca se había imaginado que ayudar a Lavender resultaría ser tan cansador. Todavía no entendía cómo la rubia había llegado a séptimo curso ¡cuando no sabía ejecutar un encantamiento básico!

Se dirigía a la Sala de los Premios Anuales, se había dejado allí su libro de Aritmancia y lo necesitaba. Por consiguiente, se dirigió al tercer piso.

Estaba recorriendo el pasillo, cuando oyó ruidos que provenían de un armario, situado unos metros frente a ella. Se trataba de un viejo escobero.

Normalmente, Hermione hubiera seguido de largo, pero le pareció oír la voz de una niña que la llamaba. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás alguien se había quedado encerrado allí. Presurosa, se acercó al escobero y lo abrió de par en par. No tuvo tiempo de mirar adentro y verificar que hubiera alguien, ya que sintió que algo la empujaba y terminó dentro del escobero.

Desesperada, se incorporó e intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta no cedía.

-Es inútil, Granger, ya lo he intentado-le dijo una voz.

Hermione profirió un grito, ya que creía que estaba sola. Miró a su alrededor y notó que, pese a ser un escobero, era bastante espacioso. Y, como había notado antes, no estaba sola.

Lanzó una plegaria a Merlín, Morgana, Circe y cuanto mago conociera.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué tenía que estar encerrada con Draco Malfoy?

-Yo tampoco me alegro de verte, Granger, así que quita esa cara-habló bruscamente.

El rubio estaba recostado sobre una pared lateral, con las piernas extendidas.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí, Malfoy? ¿Eras tú quien llamaba?-se extrañó.

El rubio negó.

-Recibí una nota que decía…-pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-No quiero saber acerca de tus encuentros amorosos, gracias.

Draco la observó burlón.

-¿Otra vez celosa?

-Ya quisieras tú-contestó mordaz.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

-Todavía no olvido lo de esta tarde, Granger. Yo en tu lugar, me conduciría con cuidado. Después de todo, nadie nos oirá-dijo con malicia.

Hermione comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños, al tiempo que pedía ayuda. No por lo que había dicho Draco, sino porque tenía miedo de convertirse en una asesina al pasar demasiado tiempo con él, en un espacio reducido.

-¡Deja de chillar, Granger! Nadie te oirá-se exasperó Malfoy.

-¡No me grites!-explotó la muchacha.

El muchacho se puso de pie y la enfrentó.

-¡No me dices qué hacer!-refutó invadiendo su espacio personal de nuevo.

La castaña puso sus manos en su pecho y lo empujó.

-Quieto ahí, Malfoy. No me hagas perder la paciencia-lo amenazó.

Draco sonrió con desdén.

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa, Granger?-se acercó nuevamente.

No es que le gustara estar cerca de la impura, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestarla y llevarla al límite. Además, todavía tenía que pagar su osadía.

Hermione estaba comenzando a perder los papeles. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente; y el hecho de volver a ver a Malfoy la exasperaba de sobremanera.

-¡Aléjate, Malfoy!-chilló nuevamente.

Comenzó a buscar su varita entre sus ropas, si la puerta no se abría, ella la volaría en pedazos. Ya estaba harta.

Sin embargo, Draco interpretó de otra manera su acto, creyendo que la muchacha buscaba su varita para atacarlo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se abalanzó sobre ella y sujetó sus manos, colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Malfoy? ¡Suéltame, hurón saltador!-exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

-No pienso dejar que me ataques, Granger-contestó, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Hermione intentaba desembarazarse del agarre del rubio, quien le estaba lastimando las muñecas debido a la presión. Debido al forcejeo, ninguno se percató de que la puerta se abría. Sólo lo notaron cuando Hermione, al querer apoyarse sobre la puerta, encontró el vacío y cayó para atrás, llevando a Draco con ella, al suelo.

Hermione quedó tendida en la superficie y Draco cayó sobre ella, en una posición comprometedora.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí, señora Norris? Un par de jovencitos infringiendo las normas-oyeron la voz de Filch.

Hermione se quitó de encima a Draco y se incorporó. Él hizo lo propio.

-Hmm, esto me huele a detención-continuó el celador, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba en la oficina del Director, o mejor dicho de la Directora, con Malfoy, siendo reprendida por algo que ella no había hecho.

-Y me cuesta creerlo de usted, señorita Granger-decía McGonagall-. Siempre pensé que usted tenía principios y valores altos y bien definidos. Tener que castigarla por semejante…acto, con el señor Malfoy…

Hermione estaba muy avergonzada como para intentar replicar y aclarar la situación.

-… Creí que al ser los dos Premios Anuales darían el ejemplo a los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts. No me queda más remedio que castigarlos a ambos, sólo espero que nadie se entere de esta embarazosa situación-se lamentaba la profesora.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, Directora-intervino Malfoy-, pero se trata de un malentendido. Granger y yo no hicimos nada indebido.

McGonagall lo observó duramente, sin creerle una sola palabra.

-Y podría explicarme entonces, ¿qué hacían encerrados en un escobero?

-A mí me encerraron allí. Granger apareció horas después, no sé porqué-contestó con suficiencia.

La mujer enarcó ambas cejas.

-Bien, señor Malfoy. Si por un momento usted pensó que yo le creería su patética excusa, se equivocó. Ahora con respecto al castigo…

Draco se quedó estupefacto. ¿Cómo osaba McGonagall dudar de su palabra? ¿Por qué diantres iba a citarse a hacer cosas indebidas con Granger? La mujer ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad.

-… darán tutoría a los niños de primero de todas las casas. Y lo harán en la Sala de los Premios Anuales, ya que no confío que dejarlos a ustedes solos sea una idea inteligente.

La plática continuó unos minutos más, pero ninguno de los adolescentes le prestó atención. Cada uno se hallaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione, por un lado, no podía soportar la vergüenza y la humillación. ¿Qué había hecho ella de malo para merecer tales desgracias?

Draco, por el otro, no podía controlar las ansias de asesinarla de forma lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

Roselyn bajó las escaleras de la gárgola con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Se cuidó de que no hubiera nadie en el corredor y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad que había tomado prestada de Harry.

Su plan, a prueba de artillas y arterias destruye hogares, había sido todo un éxito.

Primero, había engatusado a la Brown, haciéndole creer que si se volvía amiga de Hermione, Ron se fijaría en ella de nuevo. Sólo le tomó unos minutos afinar los detalles de esa jugada en particular. A Lavender, después de todo, le venía bien la ayuda de Hermione y Roselyn sabría que, por mucho que Hermione la despreciara, no se negaría.

Luego, hechizó su pluma para que imitara la caligrafía de su hermano y le envió una nota a Astoria, donde le pedía que llevara a _Draky_ a los lindes del bosque, sin internarse en él, y lo dejara allí. Que significaría un gran alivio para él y se lo compensaría luego.

Como era obvio, Astoria había obedecido la orden al pie de la letra, ya que no había aparecido en toda la tarde por el castillo.

Lo que siguió luego fue un poco más complicado. Le envió una nota a Draco, haciéndose pasar por Astoria, y cuando su hermano llegó al escobero, lo empujó. Ella siempre se mantuvo bajo la capa. Después, esperó a que Hermione saliera de la biblioteca y, distorsionando un poco su voz, la llamó para que la siguiera y creyera que alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Acto seguido, también la empujó a ella.

Y, finalmente, se encargó de llamar la atención de la gata de Filch, para que los descubrieran.

Se recostó en el sofá de su Sala Común, completamente agotada. Pero su esfuerzo había valido la pena, sus sobrinos se lo agradecerían.

* * *

Hooolaaaa! Sí, sí, estoy viva (H). Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero estuve con un montón de exámenes en el colegio y bueno, después tenía que llegar la inspiración.

A mí no me gustó como quedó el chap, pero tenía que traerles algo, se los debía mi gente bonita C: Espero que les haya gustado, siempre se puede reeditar ;P o borrar (o_o)

Adivinen qué adivinen qué? :3 Como casi llego a los 100 reviews, cosa por la cual estoy muy pero muy agradecida, decidí hacerles un "regalo" y terminar con las imágenes de colección :P de mis personajes C: Asi que los que quieran ver mis versiones de Nott, Astoria, Blaise y Roselyn, son bienvenidos a pasar por mi blog (la dire está en mi perfil)

**Serena Princesita Hale:** me alegro! :D espero que te siga gustando x_x Jaja y un Draco dominado es lo más :P Blaise es un amoooor No creo que se note que me enamoré de él (L) :P

**.Chan:** no sé, no sé u_u . Estoy en un debate interno, ¿Blaise o Theo? Tú qué dices? C: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el chap anterior, me gustaría saber qué piensas de éste C: Aparece más Theo y menos Blaise, HUM! xD

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** esa pequeña es un pequeño demonio D: xD Espero que te haya gustado este chap. ¿Te imaginabas que Roselyn tramaba todo esto? :O Muchas gracias por el apoyo C: Espero que estés bien :D

**kari-sama**: los celos son lo mejor *-* ver a un Draco celoso no tiene precio x3 ! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la confianza ;D Espero que este chap no te haya decepcionado. Como dijiste, con este par las cosas son medias complicadas.

**Loewes**: muchas gracias a ti por comentar :D Muchas gracias por el apoyo x3 Después de terminar con la Reacción Química, quizás escriba otro dramione. Uno más serio y creíble :P Espero que este cap te haya gustado ^^

**Sire**: me alegro de que te haya gustado x3 Deberías publicar tu fic, si quieres te enseño. Al principio a mí me costó aprender, pero gracias a Frida lo logré ^.^ Espero que te guste el cap ^^

**Lucille**: muuuuuuchas gracias *-* Yo también noté lo mismo que tú. Creo que estos últimos chaps son algo más serios. De todas formas es mi primer dramione e intento hacer lo que puedo x_x algunas cosas no quedan bien, pero quizás en un futuro lo reedite. Quién sabe. Espero que te haya gustado esta nueva entrega C:

**Pabaji**: muchas gracias x3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D A mí, como lectora, también me gusta que me respondan los reviews, asi que yo hago lo propio C: Espero que este chap te guste C:

**Circe Cullen**: Jajajaja xD Deberías responderle a Hermione u_u pobrecita, no la dejes a su suerte así! xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este chap te guste C:

**mary-loki**: Aquí llego por fin! :P Io también odio a Nott y a Astoria, en especial a ésta última. Pero después de caracterizar a Nott, me enamoré un poco de él D: Respecto a tu idea, no sucedió del todo :P Pero creeme que Astoria volverá algo trastornada del Bosque, jiji. El plan de Rose fue genialosamente espeluznate o_o su poder de manipulación me asombra hasta a mí :P Espero que este chap te guste C: Nos leemos

**Abril**: Draco es un memo u_u (creo que se dice así xD) Antes de conocer los dramiones, yo siempre pensé que Harry terminaría con Hermione. No me gusta el Ron/Hermione, y nunca me gustó D: Espero que este chap te guste C:

**saf**: lo siento mucho mucho , era todo culpa de la escuela. Pero ahora CREO, que actualizaré más prontito C: depende las respuestas x_x Espero que te guste el cap C:

**amtorop**: bienvenida! :D Eres de las mías. Como eres nueva lectora y fan de Blaise como yo :P, te voy a contar un pequeño secretito. Estoy pensando seriamente hacer otro fic que implica a una Roselyn crecida, a un Blaise a punto de enloquecer debido a ello y quizás a los trillizos Malfoy-Granger. Tú que dices? Debería darle el "okey" a mi proyecto? Y con respecto a lo del baile, me diste una idea C: Más adelante, Draco podrá deleitar sus ojos con tan bella y gracil figura jiji. Espero que te haya gustado este chap C:

**Rossi **n_n: me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia ! :D espero que el chap también te guste C:

**ViryHaruchihaY**: me reí muchísimo con tus reviews xD Me entusiasmó tu entusiasmo x3 Ver a Draco dominado definitivamente no tiene precio xD Si quieres fundar un club, adelante. Tú serás la líder, yo seré como JK 8) y cobraré los derechos de autor :P Jajaja me reí mucho con lo de Rose Malfoy es la ley xD Estoy releyendo tus reviews y me río sola xD Creo que lo de Draco lo podemos arreglar *mirada sospechosa* De lo contrario, en el próximo chap lo hago aparecer con un tutú rosa u_u Yo también tengo una debilidad por los chicos como Draco, por eso amo a Draco y a Blaise Espero que este chap te haya gustado C: La imaginación de Roselyn trasborda fronteras :P

Y gracias a todas las personas que leen y no comentan y a las que agregan el fic a sus favoritos y alertas. Todos ustedes me hacen muy feliz =D

Nuevamente les repito que si quieren ver las imagenes, que no son muchas del fic, se pasen por mi blog (mirar mi perfil) y me dicen qué tal :D Allí conocerán a la pequeña Malfoy C:

Si quieres hacer a una niñita feliz, deja un review C:

Tiniii


	9. El beso travieso

Discalimer: Los personajes, excepto Roselyn, son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: El beso travieso**

Draco miró por enésima vez el reloj de pared de la sala. Llevaba haciendo tutorías desde la mañana. Y era sábado.

Desde que había empezado, un número importante de estudiantes de primero había desfilado por su sala. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los mocosos tenían tantas dificultades y dudas?

Granger, a su lado, parecía no tener problema alguno con los alumnos. Les explicaba todo con una sonrisa amable cuantas veces fuera necesario y los alentaba a que preguntaran todas sus inquietudes.

Draco podría haberla estrangulado.

-¿Malfoy, te importaría poner un poco de atención?-lo reprendió Hermione, al ver que el rubio no hacía nada más que mirar la hora-. Se supone que los dos debemos hacer el trabajo, no yo sola.

Draco apretó los puños para evitar zarandearla. Odiaba el tono de sabelotodo que empleaba cuando se dirigía a él.

Hermione continuaba mirándolo severamente, esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

-Si tenemos que dar tutorías es por tu culpa, Granger. Entonces, me parece que es justo que _tú_ te las arregles solita-le contestó sarcásticamente.

La Gryffindor contó mentalmente hasta mil, intentando tranquilizarse. No lo toleraba. Si continuaba unos minutos más a su lado se convertiría en una asesina. Pero nadie podría culparla, deberían otorgarle el Premio Nobel de la Paz por soportar aquel martirio.

-Sólo haz tu trabajo-se limitó a decir, entre dientes.

Draco la observó desafiante, pero no acotó nada.

Cuando parecía que la cosa no podía ir peor, Roselyn hizo acto de presencia.

-Buenos días-los saludó con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento en la falda de su hermano.

-¿También vienes a recibir tutorías, Rose?-le preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Por supuesto que no, Granger. ¿Acaso olvidas que mi hermana es Malfoy?-contestó Draco mordazmente.

-¡Draco!-lo reprendió la pequeña-. A veces pienso que fuiste criado por lobos.

Hermione se cubrió la boca para que no se oyera la pequeña risa que soltó. Draco la taladró con la mirada.

-¿Nos dirás a qué has venido?

La pequeña asintió.

-Como sabrán, en contadas ocasiones los de primer año podemos ir a Hogsmeade. Sólo nos dejaron ir por nuestra cuenta una vez, y fue cuando Hogwarts organizó el baile-mientras Roselyn hablaba, iba adoptando su expresión de niña consentida-. El punto es que necesito ir al pueblo a comprarme una mascota, dado que _Draky_ volvió con los suyos, y ustedes me tienen que acompañar, dado que son los Premios Anuales-terminó con una radiante sonrisa angelical.

-Ni lo sueñes-fue la rápida respuesta del Slytherin.

-Pero Draco…-se quejó.

-Ve tú con Granger, yo tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo frunciendo el ceño, en dirección a la castaña, como retándola a que se opusiera.

-Estaré encantada de acompañarte, Rosie-respondió ésta.

-Pero Draco debe ir también. Tú serás quien pague mi mascota, hermano-le explicó.

-Te daré el dinero-repuso, dispuesto a no dar el brazo a torcer.

La niña se cruzó de brazos y se bajo de su falda. Lo miró ofendida durante unos instantes y suspiró.

-De acuerdo-aceptó finalmente.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿No rechistarás?-quiso saber.

Su hermana negó.

Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada. Le resultaba demasiado inverosímil que Roselyn no estuviera manipulando a Malfoy con sus retorcidos juegos mentales para conseguir que la acompañara al pueblo.

-Sólo pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor, Draco-musitó con el semblante de una niña buena e inocente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás, como ambos están castigados, sus salidas a Hogsmeade se suspendieron. No obstante, si accedías a acompañarme, podrías visitar el pueblo a tu antojo luego de comprar mi mascota-se encogió de hombros-. En fin, que te diviertas hoy en Hogwarts-añadió marchándose.

A Draco comenzó a temblarle el ojo izquierdo.

¡Maldita niña!

* * *

Aquella mañana en Hogsmeade, el ambiente estuvo cargado de tensión, como siempre sucedía cuando Draco y Hermione se encontraban.

-¿Qué te comprarás, Rosie?-curioseó la castaña.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que una lechuza sería lo más conveniente, pero es aburrida.

-Puedes tener un gato-sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué querría un gato, Granger? Son bestias horribles y mal olientes. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría tener uno-apostilló Draco.

Hermione apretó los dientes para evitar contestarle. Roselyn le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

-Un gato estaría bien. De todas formas, no se puede llevar otra cosa-dijo la pequeña Malfoy, algo desanimada.

Ella deseaba otro tipo de mascota, que no fuera convencional.

-Pues, Ron tenía una rata-acotó Hermione sonriendo triunfal. Pero se reprendió mentalmente al instante, ella no debía alegrarse de que Roselyn le hiciera caso a ella y no a Malfoy.

El aludido resopló.

-Weasley tenía que ser. Las comadrejas y las ratas se entienden-comentó con malicia.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy-le ordenó Hermione, furiosa. No le gustaba que se metiera con sus amigos.

Él la miró con odio y luego se dirigió a su hermana.

-No pienso pagar por tu mugroso gato-le advirtió.

Ella le obsequió una deslumbrante sonrisa, y Draco supo que la respuesta no le agradaría.

-No lo harás tú, será Blaise-le informó.

-¿Blaise?-repitieron ambos adolescentes incrédulos.

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente.

-Entonces, ¿para qué diablos me has hecho venir?-siseó Draco, furioso de repente.

-Para que me compraras la mascota-le respondió con sorna, como si fuera evidente y su hermano fuera obtuso.

El Slytherin respiró hondo.

-¿No acabas de decir que lo hará Blaise?-masculló entre dientes.

-Eso fue porque dijiste que no ibas a comprarme el gato-respondió inocentemente.

Hermione sofocó una risa. Nadie mejor que Roselyn para hacerle perder los estribos a Malfoy.

-¿Blaise lo sabe acaso?-inquirió él burlón.

-Se enterará cuando reciba la factura-contestó con simpleza.

Draco suspiró exasperado.

-Quizás cuando vayamos a la tienda veas una mascota que te guste y no sea un gato-sugirió Hermione.

-Tal vez-concedió la pequeña.

Estuvieron el resto del camino en silencio. Roselyn iba canturreando alegremente, mientras los adolescentes estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a destino, la muchachita se tomó su tiempo para observar la vidriera. Hermione la imitó, al tiempo que Draco se encaminaba disimuladamente a la tienda de al lado: la tienda de Quidditch.

-Creo que me he decidido-habló la niña, provocando que el rubio se detuviera-. Compraré mi mascota en el verano, con mamá.

Draco se abstuvo de ahorcar a su hermana con sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que _siempre_ fuera el objeto de sus manipulaciones? Estaba seguro de que ella lo había planeado todo, posiblemente para que hiciera las paces con Granger.

Hermione, por su parte, le dirigió una mirada de suspicacia. Había intuido que Roselyn se traía algo entre las manos, pero había decidido pasarlo por alto.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Les provoca ir a "Las Tres Escobas"?-preguntó Roselyn sonriendo.

-Me provoca asesinarte-murmuró Draco, pero ella lo oyó.

Entonces su semblante cambió y sus ojos se entristecieron.

-Lo siento, Draco, yo solo quería pasar tiempo contigo y con Hermione, creí que les gustaría salir del castillo por unos momentos. Y sólo se me ocurrió esto-se le quebró la voz-. Lo siento-y comenzó a llorar por lo que se cubrió el rostro.

Hermione, al principio, no se creyó su actuación. No sería la primera vez que Roselyn se valía de sus lágrimas para obtener lo que deseaba. A Draco le pasaba lo mismo, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a sentirse culpable por haber herido los sentimientos de su hermana.

Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y le quitó las manos de la cara.

-Ya, deja de llorar, Lyn-intentó animarla-. Fue mi culpa, casi nunca aprecio las pequeñas cosas que haces por mí. ¿Me perdonas?-y, sorprendentemente, Draco Malfoy hizo un puchero con sus labios.

A Hermione le pareció tierno, nunca en su vida había visto esa faceta de Malfoy. ¡Un momento! Ella no había usado la palabra "tierno" y "Malfoy" en la misma oración, ¿verdad? Tantas horas de estudio le habían afectado el cerebro.

Roselyn abrazó a su hermano.

-Te perdonaré si nos acompañas a "Las Tres Escobas"-le dijo sonriendo.

El rubio rodó los ojos, ya que había previsto algún tipo de chantaje por su parte.

Se pusieron en marcha. Roselyn iba en el medio, tomando de la mano a ambos adolescentes. Sabía que tenía los ojos hinchados y que luego le daría sueño, pero _Damien, Aaron_ y _Brynnafar_ (sus sobrinos) se lo agradecerían. Después de todo, hacer que su hermano se sintiera culpable no era tan difícil, sólo necesitaba derramar un par de lágrimas.

* * *

No obstante, su meticulosa estratagema se encontró con un _pequeño_ problema: Nott.

Lo habían interceptado apenas ingresaron al lugar y, como era de esperarse, Hermione había "corrido" a saludarlo; desde el punto de vista de Roselyn, con _demasiada_ efusividad. Y luego Nott había tenido la _brillante_ idea de acompañarlos.

-Tenían entendido que no podían salir del castillo-comentó el castaño amablemente.

-Todavía estamos castigados, si es lo que querías saber-le contestó Draco con brusquedad. Odiaba a ese tipo.

-Y ya estábamos regresando a Hogwarts-añadió Roselyn con su sonrisa falsa.

Hermione la pateó por debajo de la mesa.

-Qué extraña coincidencia-musitó Nott-. Me dirigía al castillo, pero decidí tomar una cerveza de mantequilla antes. Supongo que podemos regresar todos juntos-comentó con una sonrisa afable.

Draco y Roselyn le dirigieron una mirada homicida, que el Slytherin pareció ignorar.

Para empeorar la situación, aparecieron en el local Astoria y Blaise; quienes, al ver a Draco, fueron a su encuentro.

-¡Draco!-Astoria le besó la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios y Roselyn apretó los dientes- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida al ver a Granger y a Nott.

-No tengo la menor idea-contestó el rubio en un tono que no admitía más preguntas.

-Bien, creo que nosotros seguiremos con nuestro camino-comentó Blaise al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Roselyn.

-Genial-secundó la muchacha con una sonrisa-Nott los puede acompañar-añadió en susurros.

Hermione la reprendió con la mirada. Se había mantenido en silencio, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantos Slytherins.

-Claro-dijo Astoria, algo disconforme-. Draco, ¿vienes con nosotros?-añadió sonriendo seductoramente.

El aludido se puso de pie rápidamente.

-No es de caballeros dejar a una damisela en apuros-le contestó con arrogancia.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Se preguntaba si Malfoy _siquiera_ sabía el significado de la palabra "caballero".

El trío de serpientes se marchó.

-Será mejor que nosotros también regresemos-dijo Roselyn.

Hermione asintió. Tenía que continuar con sus tutorías.

Para desgracia de Roselyn, Nott las acompañó _todo_ el camino, hablando de trivialidades con Hermione hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Luego se despidió de ambas y se fue.

* * *

Los días pasaron. Draco y Hermione continuaron con sus tutorías los sábados, ya que Draco había empezado con los entrenamientos de Quidditch y no disponía de mucho tiempo libre.

No obstante, las cosas entre ellos no mejoraban, si no estaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería, simulaban que el otro no existía. Hermione ya no toleraba la situación, más de una vez estuvo a punto de hechizarlo pero a duras penas logró contenerse.

La Gryffindor le rogó a Merlín, Morgana y Circe que hicieran algo, no quería que fueran amigos; ello era imposible. Pero quería que su situación cambiara, siquiera que fuera soportable.

Si Hermione hubiera escuchado la frase "_ten cuidado con lo que deseas_", nunca habría pedido un cambio.

* * *

Era sábado. Aquél día, Slytherin y Ravenclaw jugaban un partido. El castillo estaba eufórico ya que se rumoreaba que los Slytherins habían entrenado duro para aplastar a las águilas.

Hermione y Roselyn habían asistido al partido, por distintas razones. La castaña había sido invitada por Nott, quien debutaría por primera vez en el equipo, como cazador; y Roselyn iba para ver jugar a su hermano, como buscador.

Habían tomado asiento junto a sus amigos, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Luna iba a ser la comentarista.

-Diez Galleons a que gana Ravenclaw-le dijo Harry a Ron risueño.

-¡Oye!-protestó el pelirrojo-No apostaré por Slytherin.

Las muchachas rieron.

-Yo apostaré por Slytherin-objetó Roselyn-Treinta a que gana mi hermano-añadió.

Harry negó.

-No te robaré tu dinero, Rosie. Ambos sabemos que perderías terriblemente-se burló.

-Ya verás, Potter-siseó la niña, imitando a su hermano.

Los demás rieron. Estuvieron hablando durante un tiempo más, hasta que Luna anunció la llegada de ambos equipos a la cancha. Los mismos dieron vueltas por el campo, mientras sus respectivas casas los vitoreaban o abucheaban.

Nott saludó a Hermione con la mano y Harry y Ron miraron burlonamente a su amiga.

-Nott quiere abusar de Hermione-les informó Roselyn preocupada.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera defenderse, tenía a sus amigos sobre ella diciendo que iban a asesinar a Nott y que no le iban a permitir acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Roselyn sonrió internamente, sabiéndose victoriosa.

-¿No creen que Hermione puede elegir sabiamente a sus amigos?-intervino Ginny.

Hermione le regaló una mirada de alivio.

Ron lo meditó unos momentos.

-No-contestó finalmente y luego comenzaron con sus amenazas nuevamente.

Sólo se callaron cuando Luna anunció que el juego estaba a punto de iniciar.

Las bludgers y la snitch fueron liberadas y…la quaffle fue lanzada al aire, comenzando así el partido.

-Greengrass tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Zabini. Zabini se dirige al arco y… ¡anota! Diez puntos para Slytherin-exclamó Luna-¡Vamos águilas! Nosotros podemos ganarles a las serpientes rastreras.

-¡Lovegood!-la reprendió McGonagall-. Limítese a relatar el partido.

-Lo siento, profesora-se disculpó- Devlin tiene en posición la quaffle, se la pasa a Locke; Locke logra esquivar una bludger lanzada por Crabbe; se dispone a lanzar y… ¡ah! Flint ataja.

Draco sobrevolaba el campo en busca de la snitch. Debía atraparla antes que Berkeley, el buscador de Ravenclaw.

-Nott tiene la quaffle, se acerca a los aros; Griffin intenta quitársela pero Nott se la pasa a Greengrass y… ¡anota! Diez puntos para Slytherin. Eso nos deja el marcador en veinte a cero.

El partido continuó durante un tiempo más. Slytherin había anotado otros tantos y Ravenclaw había conseguido meter algunos goles. El marcador estaba cincuenta a treinta a favor de Slytherin.

En un momento determinado, Draco divisó la snitch y se lanzó en picada por ella. Pero no había sido el único: Berkeley también la había visto.

Ambos buscadores se encontraban codo a codo, persiguiendo la snitch muy cerca del suelo. Draco golpeó a Berkeley, como solía hacerse entre buscadores, y logró apartarlo un poco de sí. La pelotita dorada cambió de dirección y se elevó por los cielos. Draco ascendió rápidamente, esquivando las bludgers de los Ravenclaws. Berkeley lo siguió de cerca pero Goyle le envió una bludger, desviándolo de su camino.

-Malfoy está a punto de alcanzar la snitch, ya que mi compañero Berkeley ha sido golpeado brutalmente-comentaba Luna.

-¡Vamos Draco!-gritaba Roselyn emocionada-. Perderás tu dinero, Harry-añadió burlona.

Draco estaba cada vez más cerca de alcanzar la pelotita. Sólo tenía que estirarse un poco más y…

-¡Draco Malfoy atrapó la snitch!-exclamó Luna-Slytherin gana con doscientos puntos a setenta.

Los gritos de Slytherin no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Los banderines plateados y verdes se agitaban furiosamente.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia mientras descendía con la snitch en la mano. Abajo lo esperaba su equipo, eufórico.

* * *

-Bah, las serpientes jugaron sucio-masculló Ron, camino a la Sala Común.

-Eso no es cierto. Pusieron todo su empeño en ello y por eso ganaron-rebatió Roselyn.

-No puedes ser objetiva porque es tu hermano, por tanto tu opinión no cuenta-se ofuscó el pelirrojo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Ronald? ¿Cinco?-se burló Ginny.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada y sus amigos rieron.

-Nott jugó muy bien-comentó Ginny con malicia.

-¿Qué hacías observando a Nott, Ginevra?-inquirió Harry algo celoso.

La aludida se rió y le besó la mejilla. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione sonrió.

-Bien, no más Quidditch por hoy-zanjó el tema la castaña.

Los demás protestaron. Sabían lo mucho que Hermione detestaba el Quidditch y el esfuerzo que le había supuesto asistir a un partido donde no jugaba su Casa. Pero le había prometido a Nott que iría a verlo, y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-Harry, ¿te apetecería jugar una partida de ajedrez?-oyó a Ron.

-De acuerdo-aceptó éste.

-Oye, Potter, no te olvides de mi dinero-dijo Roselyn con los brazos en jarra.

-Iré un rato a la biblioteca, los veo luego-les informó Hermione y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

* * *

Lo que Hermione creyó serían unos minutos, se convirtieron en horas. Una vez en la biblioteca, había aprovechado para adelantar todos sus deberes y estudiar todas las asignaturas.

Tenía que admitirlo, quizás era un poco come libros; pero con las tutorías tenía poco tiempo para estudiar para sus exámenes.

Se masajeó las sienes para relajarse. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Necesitaba vacaciones urgentemente. Desafortunadamente, estaban a mediados de Noviembre.

Recogió sus cosas y dejó la biblioteca. Iba camino a su Sala Común cuando, sin querer, oyó la conversación de unas muchachas.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, la fiesta no tardará en comenzar-decía una.

-Ahh, quizás esta noche pueda bailar con Draco y quién sabe, tal vez algo más-le contestó la otra en tono malicioso.

Su amiga rió.

-Ni lo sueñes, Francesca. Astoria te arrancaría los ojos sin dudarlo.

Ambas rieron y continuaron con su camino, dejando a Hermione muy indignada. ¿Pero qué se creía Malfoy? Sabía que las fiestas estaban prohibidas y él, siendo Prefecto y Premio Anual debería controlar que ese tipo de cosas no se produjese. Pero claro, estaba hablando de Malfoy. Lo más probable era que él hubiese sido el de la idea.

Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras, decidida a pedirle una explicación a Malfoy acerca de su inaceptable comportamiento y falta de juicio.

Llegó a las mazmorras. Como era Premio Anual sabía las contraseñas de todas las casas y estaba dispuesta a ingresar a Slytherin e increpar al hurón saltador.

-_El fin sí justifica los medios_-pronunció con firmeza al retrato.

En cuanto ingresó, se encontró con un panorama arrollador: la música estaba demasiado alta y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban bebiendo Whiskey de Fuego. Hermione apretó los puños mientras buscaba a Malfoy con la mirada.

Lo encontró hablando con algunos Slytherins, con bebidas en sus manos. Se encaminó hacia él furiosa.

-¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy?-le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Granger?-le contestó él de mala manera.

-Soy Premio Anual. Ahora responde mi pregunta-le ordenó- Sabes que hacer fiestas está prohibido y como Premio Anual tú debes…

-Antes de que me recites de memoria las reglas de Hogwarts-la interrumpió con burla-. Te recordaré que estás en territorio Slytherin, en una fiesta a la que claramente no has sido invitada-añadió con desprecio, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

Hermione no se amedrentó.

-Te recordaré-usó sus palabras-que a la profesora McGonagall no le gustará saber acerca de esta "celebración".

Draco se enfureció y, tomándola del brazo, la sacó a rastras del recinto. Como la mayoría de los presentes estaban bebidos, muy pocos notaron el altercado.

Blaise, quien lo había presenciado todo desde lejos, sonrió con arrogancia. Draco pondría en su lugar a la castaña. Como quería divertirse un rato, decidió seguirlos con sigilo.

* * *

Ya afuera, Hermione se zafó del agarra del rubio.

-No creas que te salvarás de ésta, Malfoy. Deberías aprender a cumplir las reglas-le advirtió molesta.

-Cierra la boca, Granger-le ordenó.

Ella lo observó indignada.

-¿Qué te…-empezó a despotricar pero él la cortó.

-He dicho que cierres la boca-repitió en un siseo.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared del pasillo.

-¿Por qué fuiste al partido hoy?-le espetó, confundiendo a la Gryffindor.

-Malfoy si crees que…

-¡Responde a la pregunta!-exclamó, perdiendo los estribos.

Hermione lo observó seriamente.

-Si no puedes mantener una conversación civilizada, Malfoy, será mejor que me retire.

El Slytherin respiró hondo, para evitar asesinarla.

-¿Por qué asististe?-repitió la pregunta, lentamente.

-Nott me invitó-le respondió, aún sin saber porqué.

El rubio soltó una risa irónica.

-Claro, Nott-dijo sarcástico-¿Y has venido hasta aquí para verlo? Pues, no lo encontrarás. La última vez que lo vi estaba besándose con Daphne. Al parecer, sí tiene buen gusto de pues de todo-comentó con malicia.

-Lamento tener que romper tu nube de fantasía, Malfoy, pero vine hasta aquí para comprobar con mis propios ojos si era cierto que te habías atrevido a dar una fiesta. Como he dicho antes, le informaré de esto a la Directora.

Draco se acercó a ella hasta que prácticamente sus narices se rozaron. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione y le habló en susurros.

-¿Por qué insistes en arruinarme la vida, Granger?-inquirió con odio-. Desde hace meses, sólo me causas problemas.

-¡Ja! Nunca creí que podría escuchar tantas mentiras de tu boca. Eres _tú_ quien está empecinado en hacer de mis días una tortura. Por _tu_ culpa, estoy castigada y…

-¡No me hables de castigos, Granger! Fuiste tú quien se metió en el escobero-exclamó Draco, furioso de nuevo-. Te lo advierto, si vuelves a meter tus narices en mi vida, Sangre Sucia, te arrepentirás.

Plaf.

Hermione, de nuevo, le había dado una bofetada. Y lo haría cada vez que él la llamara de esa manera tan denigrante. Pero, tal vez, quizás, al ver el rostro del rubio, que prácticamente despedía llamas, sintió un poco de miedo.

Después de todo, era de noche y estaba sola, rodeada de Slytherins.

Entonces ocurrió. Probablemente, luego, Draco culparía al alcohol que había estado bebiendo; Hermione lo atribuiría a que estaba demasiado asustada e impactada como para reaccionar como hubiera debido; y Blaise, que había estado presenciado la escena, diría que el alcohol lo había hecho ver alucinaciones.

Sea como fuere, Draco besó a Hermione. Y no lo hizo de manera dulce o suave. Claro que no. La besó con furia y desenfreno.

Hermione, al principio, se quedó estática. Su cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero después, decidió que no dejaría que el rubio la doblegara, por lo que le correspondió de la misma manera. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y Draco la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

Oh, la ironía es una maldita bastarda. Definitivamente, cuando la castaña había pedido su deseo, no se refería a _eso_.

Pero lo analizaría luego. Porque ahora, estaba muy ocupada desordenando el cabello de cierto rubio platino, quien la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sí soy yo, sí estoy viva, sí la historia va a seguir, sí me retrasé, sí lo sieento.

Ya hablando en serio, lamento muchísimo la demora. Lo que pasó fue que no tenía inspiración y tenía pruebas en el colegio. Ahora se viene la segunda tanda de pruebas . Y como que todavía no estoy muy inspirada, asi que no sé cómo habrá salido este chap.

Tampoco sé cuándo voy a volver a actualizar, pero intentaré que sea pronto. Quizás en Diciembre porque en noviembre tengo todas las trimestrales .

Ahora, qué les pareció el chappie? C: Quiero leer sus opiniones ^^

**HaruchihaViiryY**: Jajaja, tus reviews siempre me hacen reír ! x) Me encanta que me comenteees! *-* Me alegro muchísimo que el anterior chap te haya gustado. Lo que yo pienso acerca del Ron/Hermione, que no sé si ya lo dije porque hace mucho que no actualizo x), es que Rowling prefirió lo seguro, lo aburrido, el puerto seguro: Ron. Desde mi noble punto de vista, tendría que haber elegido a Draco y entonces Harry Potter se iba a vender muuuuuchisimo más. Ni siquiera tenía que hacerse la gran historia entre ellos, pero hubiera sido lindo C:

Con respecto a Blaise, no le gusta Rose (de momento :O). Sólo es como si hubiera desarrollado un instinto de "hermano mayor" o como sea. Y el autógrafo de Rosie lo podemos arreglar :P

Ya, cuidate, espero tu review C:

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: siento muuucho la demora. Cuando leí tu mensaje privado, dije: me tengo que poner las pilas x). Creo que en este chap Roselyn no hace mucho de las suyas. Una pena que se haya perdido el momento que había estado esperando entre su hermano y Hermione x) Creo que no se lo perdonará jamás.

Ahora ya los sobrinos tienen nombre ;D Jajaja. Espero que este chap te haya gustado ^^ espero tu respuesta ! :D

**Oo Nelliel oO**: me alegro que te haya gustado ! C: Espero que este chap te guste también ^^

**Loewes **(): No desesperes más ! (?) Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior, a ver qué me dices de éste. Si pasaste por el blog, espero que me digas qué te parecieron las imágenes *-* Acepto sugerencias, como siempre. Espero tu respuesta (:

**luna-maga:** la criatura para nomás los feriados x) A mí nunca me llamó el Nott/Hermione. Sí me vuelvo loca por el Nott/Luna, hacen una parejita geniaaaal *-* Pero Nott tendrá una importante participación en esta historia, asi que veremos 8) Espero que te haya gustado este chap ;D

**Pabaji**: Jajaj, muchas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias para dejarme el review! De verdad lo aprecio C: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el chap anterior, espero que haya sucedido lo mismo con este. Espero tu respuesta para ver qué tal *-*

**.Chan: **yo me quedo con BLAISE, forever and ever x) Es que Blaise, es BLAISE ! Ahhh (L) x) Espero que te haya gustado este chap C: Ahí salió Theo, haciendo de las suyas x)

**Circe Cullen:** Mira, en este apareciste una vez más junto a tus amigos: Merlín y Morgana x) Jajaja, me alegro que Roselyn te caiga bien xD A ver qué opinas de ella ahora C:

**Melrose Cullen:** Jajajajaj ! Si alguna vez tengo una hija, le enseñaré a ser como Rose xD Espero que este chap te haya gustado *-*Y muchas gracias por añadir la historia a todos los items que se pueden x)

**lizzy-black48:** bienvenida ! Espero seguir teniéndote, disculpa la demora . Pero bueno, así es la vida escolar u_u Espero que te haya gustado este chap y me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia C:

**Lucille **(): Oh muchas gracias *-* Espero que esta entrega no te haya decepcionado, pero si me seguía tomando mi tiempo no actualizaría más . Espero con ansias tu respuesta ;D

**giselmalfoy**: Bienvenida ! Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado la historia x3 Espero que este chap también te haya gustado ^^ Y Roselyn, simplemente está loca como todos en esa familia xD Más adelante saldrá la familia entera o_o haciendo de las suyas x) Ya espero tu review C:

**Ninkie Potter:** ! Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, chica. Estás desaparecida. Creo que te lo dije en su momento, pero lo repito: gracias por el review! Jejej, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia C:

Ahh, me alegro que alguien opine como yo: Blaise! BLAISE! OH SI OH YEAH! x) Y con respecto a Rosie, es mi excusa para que sea dramione, creo que cuando la historia avance, aprenderé a no depender de ella para que Draco y Hermione se encuentren :D Por cierto, muero por que actualices tus fics ¬¬ Vamos muchacha, ya es hora !

Espero que estés bieen (:

**kirstty:** Holaaaa, me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior C: y espero que te guste ésteee! :D Ahora los sobrinos tienen nombres 8) Espero tu review! C:

**princess ansly**: me alegro que te gusteee! Espero que éste chap sea igual C: Espero tu review! (:

Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

Hoy es el día de las madres, si quieres a tu mami deja un review C: :P

Nos leemos.

Tini.


	10. Hush, Hush

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Por ahora...**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Hush, Hush**

Blaise Zabini se caracterizaba por ser, lo que en su Casa llamarían, un perfecto Slytherin. Era astuto como una serpiente y calculador. Siempre se salía con la suya porque ejecutaba los planes que trazaba a la perfección.

Nunca se metía en problemas. Era demasiado inteligente como para que lo atraparan en la escena del "crimen". Además, su encanto jugaba a su favor. Gracias a él había evitado uno que otro castigo.

Era un conocido mujeriego. En casi todo Hogwarts corría el rumor de que Blaise se había acostado con la mitad de la población femenina. Por supuesto, no era cierto. Pero un buen Slytherin sabía cómo iniciar rumores.

Su linaje era intachable, cien por ciento Sangre Pura. Su familia había estado al servicio del Innombrable, pero gracias a Dumbledore y su ejército, él se había salvado de pertenecer a sus filas.

Entonces Blaise, perfecto ejemplo de lo que un Slytherin debía ser, no comprendía lo que estaba presenciando. En absoluto. Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo, con quien compartía las mismas características, estaba besando a Granger, a la Sabelotodo Granger.

Blaise no tenía ninguna adicción o vicio. Le gustaba beber cuando la ocasión se presentaba y pocas veces había terminado borracho. Él tenía autocontrol y sabía cuándo debía detenerse.

Sin embargo, ver la imagen que tenía en frente, le hizo replantearse seriamente el tema de la bebida. Debería dejarla, pues ya había comenzado a alucinar. Lo próximo sería despertarse al lado de alguna desconocida y descubrir que o bien le había propuesto matrimonio o que, nueve meses más tarde, sería padre. Las personas hacían las cosas más estúpidas bajo los efectos del alcohol y luego pagaban serias consecuencias.

Maldiciendo, arrojó al suelo la botella de Whisky de Fuego que había estado bebiendo y regresó a su Sala Común. Se daría una ducha con agua fría para despabilarse y recuperar la cordura. Luego, buscaría a Draco para reírse unos momentos acerca de su estupidez.

* * *

Draco continuaba besando a Hermione con fervor. Parecía no poder (o querer) detenerse. En cuanto acababa un beso, en seguida comenzaba otro.

El joven rubio no podía creer cuánta pasión albergaba la leona en su interior.

Hermione, por su parte, se encontraba obnubilada por el Slytherin. Ahora comprendía al resto de la población femenina, cuando suspiraba por el rubio.

No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que ocurriría una vez que se separaran. Un desastre total.

No estaba en los planes de los adolescentes separarse. Sin embargo, hubo un ruido que los sobresaltó y los repelió como imanes.

Ambos, observaron a su alrededor pero no hallaron a nadie. Luego, se miraron entre ellos. Hermione respiraba agitadamente y tenía las mejillas arreboladas; Draco tenía todo el cabello desordenado y el cuello de su camisa arrugado.

-Muy bien, Granger. Te has lucido-rompió el silencio Draco, con ironía.

-¿Disculpa?-inquirió Hermione confundida.

-No te hagas la tonta. Sabes de lo que hablo. Adulteraste mi bebida sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De verdad, eres la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts-lo último lo dijo con malicia.

Hermione estaba estupefacta. Era tan típico de Malfoy echarle la culpa a ella.

-Yo no fui quien inició el beso-replicó furiosa.

-Yo tampoco, al menos no de manera voluntaria-contraatacó el rubio-Entiendo que estés desesperada, Granger. ¿Quién se fijaría en ti, después de todo?-se rió despectivamente.

Hermione apretó los puños. Ahí estaba, lastimándola de nuevo, humillándola.

-Malfoy…

-Ni siquiera a Weasley le atraes y eso que él no tiene un buen gusto. ¿Creíste que como Nott te hablaba podías llegar a cualquier Slytherin? Ja! Qué ilusa-continuó.

-Malfoy…

-Déjame decirte algo, Sangre Sucia, no seré más objeto de tus ardides. Lograste lo que querías: besarme. Ahora puedes dejarme en paz y desaparecer de mi vista. No quiero tener que cruzarme contigo de nuevo-escupió con odio.

Hermione no se podía defender. Tenía un nudo inmenso en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, pero no derramaría ninguna delante de él.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada y dolida en toda su vida.

Se disponía a marcharse, pero el rubio la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Me lastimas-le dijo con odio.

-Más te vale que no le digas nada a McGonagall, Sangre Sucia, porque lo lamentarás-la amenazó.

-Suéltame-le ordenó entre dientes.

-¿Me has entendido?-la sacudió violentamente.

Hermione apretó los labios para no chillar. Pero no dejaría que Malfoy la intimidara. Alargando su otro brazo, le propinó un puñetazo en el ojo, que provocó que el rubio la soltara, aullando del dolor.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, Malfoy-lo apuntó con su varita-. Como la mejor alumna de Hogwarts-repitió sus palabras con ironía-, sé bastantes hechizos que tú ni siquiera imaginas.

Draco se limitó a observarla con odio.

-Me las pagarás-sentenció.

Hermione se fue de las mazmorras, no sin antes estrellar a Draco contra una pared. Ya en su habitación, lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Malfoy había cruzado una línea esta vez. Se sentía muy desdichada.

Finalmente, logró dormirse luego de mucho tiempo de haber estado llorando. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

* * *

Draco, por otro lado, había convertido su habitación en un completo desastre. Estaba furioso, descontrolado.

No entendía qué demonios había sucedido. Sabía que Granger no había alterado su bebida, solo lo había dicho para desquitarse con ella. Se decía que había sido por el alcohol, tal vez había ingerido más de la cuenta. De ninguna manera él besaría a Granger estando completamente sobrio.

Esa maldita Sangre Sucia había osado golpearlo, _de nuevo_, pensó mientras observaba su ojo, morado para entonces. Se vengaría, la humillaría de la peor manera.

Con un movimiento de su varita regresó su habitación a la normalidad. Con otro, su ojo recuperó su color natural. Se acomodó en su cama para dormir. Estaba agotado y furioso, lo mejor sería descansar. Ya tendría el día de mañana para desear que lo arrollara un _Thestral_.

* * *

Aquél domingo amaneció nublado. Blaise, misteriosamente, se levantó temprano. Había estado teniendo pesadillas toda la noche.

Decidió ponerle fin a su tormento e ir a desayunar. En el camino, se encontró con Roselyn y unas amigas.

-Buen día, Rose-la saludó educadamente provocando que las otras niñas soltaran risitas tontas.

-Ah, hola Zabini-le contestó sin demasiada emoción.

-¿Vas a desayunar?-le preguntó caminando a su lado.

Ella asintió.

-Creo que es lo que hace la gente normal después de despertar-comentó con sorna.

Blaise resopló. Definitivamente, había perdido el respeto de la niña en el momento en que se había mostrado a favor de Astoria.

-Deberías dejarlo ir ya, Rosie-le aconsejó con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

-Deberías ir a buscar a alguien de tu edad, Zabini. Esto tiene un nombre, ¿sabes? Le dicen _pedofilia_-lo observó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

A Blaise se le borró la sonrisa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se había marchado con sus amigas.

El muchacho pensó que si Roselyn se enteraba de sus alucinaciones se pondría muy feliz. Pero decidió no decirle nada porque ella era muy capaz de insistir que había sido _real_ y casarlos la semana siguiente.

Meneando la cabeza, divertido con la idea, ingresó en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Draco despertó sintiendo que millones de cuchillos atravesaban su mente. Se sentía como si tuviera resaca.

Entonces recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. La fiesta. Granger. La discusión. Granger. El beso. Granger. La pelea. Granger. Granger golpeándolo. Granger, Granger, Granger.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué puñetas no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? Maldita Sangre Sucia.

Esperaba no tener que verla ese día. Suficiente había tenido de ella. Y con ella.

Se dirigió a desayunar. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se encontró con Blaise.

-¡Cielos, dragón! Parece que te hubiera arrollado un _Thestral_-comentó burlón.

-Ojalá esa fuera la razón-masculló.

-¿Problemas de faldas? Oí que Francesca tuvo un encontronazo con Astoria-le contó divertido.

Draco se limitó a enarcar una ceja. Escudriñó con la vista el recinto, deteniéndose sin poder evitarlo en la mesa de los leones. Allí estaba su hermana, pero ni rastros de la Sabelotodo.

-Mi hermana no está con _Potti y los gatitos mojados_. Qué extraño-observó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tu hermana ya aprendió a enseñar las garras-se quejó Blaise.

-Es porque no sabes sobrellevarla, Zabini-se burló.

-Hasta donde yo sé, tú tampoco sabes-apostilló.

-Cierra la boca, Zabini-le ordenó molesto.

Hubo un movimiento que captó su atención y provocó que ignorara a su amigo.

Potter, Weasley y la chica Weasley ingresaron por la puerta. Sin Granger.

Draco frunció el ceño. La situación le parecía cada vez más extraña.

-¿Draco?-lo sacó de sus pensamientos Blaise.

El rubio lo miró.

-¿No crees que es inusual que Granger no esté con Potter y los Weasley?

Draco se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

-Quizás se quedó en su habitación recitando "Historia de Hogwarts"-se mofó.

Blaise rió.

-Oh, amigo, hay algo muy chistoso que debo contarte-le confesó risueño.

-Adelante-le respondió, bebiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-Decidí dejar la bebida-Draco enarcó una ceja-. Anoche tuve una visión. O mejor dicho, presencié una. Fue espantosa de hecho. Creí verte a ti besando a Granger.

Draco escupió su bebida y comenzó a toser.

-¿Lo puedes creer?-se rió-. Completamente inverosímil.

El joven Malfoy palideció y empezó a sudar frío. Si Blaise los había visto, quería decir que cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Al menos su amigo lo había atribuido al alcohol. Pero, se dijo, no tendría tanta suerte si alguien más lo había presenciado.

-Definitivamente debes dejar la bebida, Zabini-se limitó a contestar.

El moreno asintió.

-Lo sé. De todas maneras, ¿qué sucedió con Granger? ¿La intimidaste lo suficiente como para que mantuviera su boca cerrada?-inquirió con malicia.

Draco carraspeó.

-Por supuesto. Si es inteligente, sabrá guardar silencio-le contestó con sarcasmo-O al menos eso espero-susurró entre dientes.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad para Draco. No vio a Granger en ningún momento, como tampoco a la directora McGonagall.

Tal vez Granger se había tomado sus palabras en serio y había decidido mantenerse callada. Pero tal vez sólo estaba esperando el momento perfecto, para que él bajara la guardia, y lo tomara por sorpresa.

Se dijo que debía andarse con cuidado. Granger era una fanática de las reglas, no podía confiarse.

Se encontraba caminando por un pasillo cuando se encontró con el objeto de sus pensamientos. Tragó espeso.

-Buenas tardes-la saludó educadamente.

Ella inclinó su cabeza, a manera de saludo.

-Señor Malfoy, lo estaba buscando-le dijo la Directora.

Lo sabe, pensó Draco sudando frío.

-Usted dirá, Directora-contestó lo más educadamente que pudo.

-Debo informarle que hoy realizará sus respectivas rondas de vigilancia con la prefecta de su casa, la señorita Greengrass.

Aquella respuesta descolocó a Draco. ¿No le iba a decir nada acerca de la fiesta? ¿Granger no le había ido con el cuento?

-Oh-se limitó a contestar, incapaz de creerse su suerte.

-Eso era todo, disfrute lo que resta de su domingo-se despidió McGonagall y se marchó.

El rubio estaba anonadado. Aquello significaba que se había salvado. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo durante la breve conversación con la profesora McGonagall.

Comenzó a andar en dirección hacia su Sala Común cuando otro pensamiento lo asaltó. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer las rondas con Astoria? Como Premio Anual, él y Granger siempre hacían las rondas, juntos los fines de semana.

La comelibros era una aficionada de las reglas. Entonces, ¿por qué no cumpliría con su deber aquella noche?

* * *

-Buenas noches, Draco-lo saludó Astoria, cuando se encontraron en el Hall de entrada, con una tierna sonrisa.

Él hizo una venia, que desató las risas de la adolescente.

-¿Comenzamos?-inquirió la rubia.

Draco asintió.

Mientras realizaban su respectivo recorrido, hablaron acerca de trivialidades. Descartando el hecho de que Astoria sufría un enamoramiento de quinceañera con él, Draco encontraba su amistad con la muchacha refrescante. Al menos no era tan descerebrada como Pansy o Daphne, y tenía que dar gracias por ello.

-Qué curioso que Granger no esté cumpliendo con su deber como Premio Anual-comentó Astoria, cuando doblaron un recodo.

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Estoy segura que McGonagall se lo permitió. Es demasiado injusto el evidente favoritismo que la Directora tiene con esos Gryffindors-añadió con desdén la muchacha.

-Después de todo, siempre fue la Jefa de esa casa-coincidió Draco.

Astoria hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Como sea. Alguien debería hacer algo al respecto.

Draco soltó una risa por lo bajo.

-Creo que nadie tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a la furia de la Directora.

Astoria también rió.

-¿Sabes, Draco? Anoche no pude bailar ni una sola canción contigo-se quejó con un mohín.

-Un craso error que repararé en cuanto tenga la oportunidad-contestó llevándose una mano al pecho, mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera seductora.

Sabía que no tendría que alentar el cariño de la chica, pero si tenía que valerse de su encanto para salir de aprietos, lo haría.

Ella soltó una tonta risita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, joven Malfoy-pareció meditar algo unos instantes- ¡Ya sé! Abrirás el baile que se celebra en tu mansión todos los años, conmigo-sentenció.

Draco se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, no le suponía ningún problema. Habría terminado pidiéndoselo de todas formas, de lo contrario tendría que haber bailado con Pansy y la idea no le agradaba demasiado.

-Es un trato, entonces-le dijo sonriendo.

Pero Astoria no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creo que podríamos cerrar el trato de otra manera-contestó, en cambio.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar, ella se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Luego se apartó, con un tenue rubor en las mejillas y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Continuamos, Draco?-le preguntó suavemente.

El aludido estaba algo sorprendido como para reaccionar con propiedad, por lo que la siguió como un autómata. Para su suerte, Astoria no mencionó el beso que le había dado mientras terminaban su ronda; lo cual fue una suerte para el muchacho porque no tenía ganas de romperle el corazón a la más joven de las Greengrass.

Luego de cumplir con su deber, se retiraron a su Sala Común.

-Buenas noches, Draco-se despidió Astoria e ingresó a su cuarto.

El rubio suspiró aliviado y se dirigió a su habitación. Por un momento pensó que Astoria lo besaría nuevamente.

Se recostó en su cama y antes de dormirse, un último pensamiento lo invadió: ¿qué le había sucedido a Granger?

* * *

Al día siguiente, los de Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían clases de Pociones juntos.

Draco ingresó en la mazmorra junto con Blaise. De todas sus clases, Pociones era su favorita ya que Snape siempre ponía en ridículo a los Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, y para su gran consternación, Draco había mirado demasiadas veces la mesa de los leones durante el desayuno. Granger no había aparecido en el Gran Comedor aquella mañana.

Cuando Snape entró en el recinto, todos guardaron silencio.

-Muy bien, abran sus libros en la página 345. Hoy veremos la poción matalobos-les ordenó sin mirarlos- ¿Alguien puede decirme quién la inventó?

El salón quedó en silencio. Incluso el mismo Snape quedó sorprendido cuando no oyó el tono de marisabidilla de Granger.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Granger?-preguntó a nadie en particular, aunque Draco sabía que se dirigía a Potter y a Weasley.

-Hermione tuvo que regresar con su familia por un motivo personal, profesor, la Directora le dio permiso-contestó Harry.

-No me extrañaría que le hubiera dado una apoplejía con todos los libros que lee-comentó Snape con malicia.

Todos los Slytherin rieron.

Todos menos uno.

La poción Matalobos fue inventada por Damocles Belby. Es una poción de invención reciente y….-explicaba Snape.

Pero Draco no le prestaba atención. Se había quedado cavilando la información que le acababan de dar.

¿Granger se había marchado?

¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría en el Mundo Muggle?

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa C: Cómo andan mi gente bonita, tanto tiempo? :D Lo sé, mi retraso es imperdonable. Les voy a explicar por qué me retrasé tanto: la escuela D: y después Inglés D: Pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones ! :D Y decidí actualizar hoy, como "regalo" :| :P

Antes de ir conlos reviews me gustaría aclararles algo que es** muy importante** acerca de la trama:

-Como es mi primer Dramione, no tenía ganas de meterme en aprietos con el tema de Voldemort y demás, por lo que hice unos muy pequeños pero significativos cambios. La historia transcurriría después de **Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe**. A Draco lo obligaron a matar a Dumbledore y todo eso, como en el 6; pero Dumbledore lo ayudó a Draco, por lo que el joven Malfoy no tuvo que asesinarlo ni nada, tampoco intervino Snape. En mi mundo paralelo, Dumbledore y Voldemort pelearon, Dumbledore se dejó matar (muy a lo Darth Vader y Obi-wan) para darle la oportunidad a los de la Orden que mataran a Voldie :3

En síntesis: **Voldie está muerto :3 **

Ahora, otra cosa "importante": **el dramione cumplió un año el 21!** Que los cumpla feliz, que los cumpla feliz, que los cumpla el dramione, que los cumpla feliz ! (?) Yo había dicho que quería terminarla antes de que transcurriera el año pero bueno x) Todavía hay Dramione para rato :P

Ahora los reviews :3 que me hacen muy feliz!

**Princess Ansly**: Es que Blaise es Blaise (L) Tan pero tan bueno y seductor (?) Y si, pero Rowling nos dejó con un Hermione/Ron ¬¬ Maldita, ojalá haga algo con Scorpius y Rose x) Espero que este chap te guste C:

**Tokio2323**:uno nunca sabe :P (?) Jaja, creeme: juntos se van a quedar, el problema va a ser cómo y cuándo x) Espero que este chap te guste :D

**Serena Princesita Hale: **es que ella es simplemente adorable (?) Aunque en este chap no salió mucho, creo que en los próximos hará de las suyas de nuevo x) Espero que este chap te guste C:

**Luna-Maga:** siiiiiiii, después de tanto tiempo! Y vaaaya que dio el primer paso :P Igual, en mi opinión se pasó de la raya con lo que hizo después u_u Si no puede aceptar que sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas, que cierre el pico :P Espero que este chap te haya gustado (:

**Clamp-girl:** me alegro que te haya gustado el fic *-* Me pone muy feliz :D Y no te preocupes ;D que lo que a vos te gustaría, yo ya lo pensé antes :D Pero solo cuando Rose crezca x) Espero que este chap te haya gustado C: espero tu respuesta :D

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**: jaja! Al menos esta vez no tuviste que llamarme la atención ! :P Ahhh, Blaise lo pensó pero no se lo va a decir porque cree que Roselyn los casaría x) Qué ingenuo Blaise, si se lo cuenta lo más probable es que Rose publicara en el Profeta que su hermano y Hermione están esperando trillizos y se comprometieron x) Espero que este chap te haya gustado :D

**Circe Cullen:** no recuerdo si en este chap saliste también! :O Me parece que no, siempre sales cuando hay problemas :P Jajaja, espero que este chap te guste C: Creo que en el próximo saldrás de nuevo :P

**Caroone**: espero que este chap no te haya decepcionado :O Al fin la historia tiene un giro interesante en la vida de nuestros personajes, para variar :P Y con respecto a Rosie, ella es genial por ser ella misma (?) Pero tiene más de Draco de lo que todos se imaginan x) Espero tu respuesta :D

**Kirstty**: muuuchas gracias por seguir el fic de esa manera *-* Ya actualicé (?) Espero que lo que haya pasado entre Draco y Hermy en este chap haya sido de tu agrado :D Personalmente, yo quería que pasara máaaaaaaaaaas pero no me quedaba bien con la historia x) Theo, mmmm bueno digamos que todos se llevarán una sorpresa con él x) No es lo que parece :P Y lo del alcohol, creéme que lo usarán como excusa en varias ocasiones x) Espero con ansias tu review :D

**Andy Voldy**: pariente del difunto? :O Jajaja, sí sí, Roselyn lo tiene todo planeado. Lo que nadie sabe es que manipuló al Sombrero para que la pusiera en Gryffindor :P Espero que este chap te guste :D

Hatake-Katia: ojalá que te haya gustado el "after" del beso ;D Este chap no quedó tan largo porque la idea esencial del mismo era corta, entonces tuve que escribir mucho relleno tedioso y aburrido D: Espero que te guste el chap C:

**Varonesa**: Jajja, muchas gracias por el apoyo! :D Espero que disfrutes también de esta nueva entrega (?) Personalmente, creo que este chap no es muy chistoso pero sí es más dramático x)

**ViryMousy**: jajaja, creeme que me hizo reír lo mismo tu review! x) Siempre me divierto cuando los leo! No te preocupes por la extensión o por la demora, con que comentes y hayas leído el chappie soy feliz *-* Espero que este nuevo chap te haya gustado, ya estoy esperando saber lo que tendrás para decir al respecto :O Yo igual pienso que Hermione lo habría cambiado y lo habría hecho bueno , pero no! Rowling lo tenía que casar con la Arteria rubia ¬¬ En fin, espero que estés bien :D

: y viste, uno nunca sabe! :P Muchas gracias por comentar :D Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic *-* Espero con ansias tu review :D

**Cyaen Halia**: Soul! Te cambiaste el name tantas veces que ya me mareaste x) Frida, es una amiga que escribió unos dramiones geniales C: Y solía ser mi beta pero hace tiempo que no coincidimos x)

Querida Soul, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme unos cuantos reviews! Sos genial :D Espero que la historia te vaya gustando x) Es muuuy Ooc, pero pienso que eso lo hace más divertido (?) Sorry si mi respuesta no es tan extensa como lo fueron tus reviews, pero ando media apurada por actualizar antes de que la muy p**** de la máquina se reinicie D: A ver cuándo te veo en el msn, que ya no aparecés más T_T Felices fiestas :D

Y ahora me despido.

Les deseo una feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo a toooodos/as C:

Tini.


	11. Sorpresas te da la vida

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, pertenecen a una rubia llamada J..**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Sorpresas te da la vida**

Luego de Pociones, los de Slytherin tenían un módulo completo de Historia de la Magia.

Aquella asignatura que durante toda su vida había sido un martirio, luego de la Segunda Guerra se había tornado interesante. El profesor Bins hablaba de la vida del lord Oscuro, cómo había ido evolucionando su grado de maldad con los años y cómo se relacionaban entre sí las personas que habían muerto en sus manos.

Sin embargo, Draco no prestó demasiada atención durante la clase. Todavía cavilaba lo dicho por Potter en Pociones. No entendía cómo Granger podía haber abandonado el castillo, como tampoco comprendía por qué le interesaba tanto. Comenzaba a ofuscarse consigo mismo.

Durante el almuerzo, platicó con Blaise y Astoria. Nada importante, solo trivialidades. Hasta que apareció Nott.

-Así que ahora tienes la sala de Premios Anuales para tú solo, ¿eh Malfoy?-comentó casualmente.

Draco apretó su tenedor. Nott no le gustaba para nada. Siempre tenía una mirada perspicaz en sus ojos y el rubio sospechaba que sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba.

-No supone ningún cambio para mí-contestó cortante-. Siempre la he utilizado a mi antojo.

Nott rió.

-Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido a Hermione-continuó como si nada-. Debió haber sido algo grave como para que ella decidiera abandonar el castillo antes de los exámenes.

Astoria soltó una risa desdeñosa.

-Pues yo pienso que se inventó una excusa para poder holgazanear a su antojo por unos días. Y como es la favorita de McGonagall, no tuvo ningún problema en conseguir el permiso.

-Todos sabemos que Hermione no es así-la defendió Theo.

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

-Eso, querido Theo, es lo que _tú_ piensas.

-Estoy seguro de que Rose sabrá algo acerca del asunto-intervino Blaise.

Draco lo observó interesado. Su amigo tenía razón. Rose _tenía_ que saber la verdad.

Astoria chaqueó la lengua.

-No entiendo por qué le dan tanta importancia a algo tan insignificante como la huida de Granger. No la necesitamos, creo que nadie lo hace. Hasta sus amigos parecen estar felices-señaló al ver que Harry y Ron se reían.

Continuaron dialogando y almorzando, sin mencionar a Hermione de nuevo. Draco, sin ser demasiado consciente de ello, comenzó a pensar maneras de sonsacarle información a Roselyn sin que ésta armara un escándalo y sacara la conclusión equivocada.

* * *

Contrario a lo que Draco pensaba, Roselyn no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre Hermione. El domingo, extrañada de que su amiga no bajara a desayunar, había ido a buscarla a su habitación. Pero la había encontrado vacía, no había ni rastros de la castaña como tampoco de sus objetos personales.

Solo había hallado una nota dirigida a ella, Harry, Ron y Ginny donde les comunicaba que había partido muy temprano aquél día debido a motivos personales, que no se preocuparan por ella ya que sólo estaría con su familia unos días.

Harry y Ron habían ido inmediatamente a hablar con McGonagall para pedirle explicaciones, pero ella no le había dicho mucho más que la escueta nota de Hermione.

A Roselyn la situación le resultaba de lo más extraña. Le había enviado una carta a Hermione pero ella no le había respondido.

La pequeña Malfoy sabía que corría por su cuenta develar el "misterio", por lo que estaría muy atenta a cualquier tipo de señal.

A mitad de semana, Draco descubrió que su vida sin Granger era un martirio, literalmente. Debido a su inminente ausencia, el Slytherin debía encargarse de todos los asuntos relacionados con su cargo de Premio Anual. La Gryffindor siempre se había ocupado de los trabajos más tediosos y aburridos. Ahora, les tocaba a Draco.

Sin mencionar las tutorías. Hermione solía tomarse todos u tiempo para explicar a los de primero aquello que no entendían. Sin embargo, Draco no poseía la misma paciencia y le irritaba ver que los mocosos esperaran el mismo trato que tenía la castaña por parte de él.

No obstante, luego de intimidarlos lo suficiente como para que sólo hicieran una pregunta por día, recuperó un poco de paz.

Por otro lado, ya habían pasado cuatro días y todavía no sabía cómo abordar a su hermana para preguntarle. Se sentía patético, completamente humillado.

-¡Draco!-oyó que lo llamaban.

Se volteó con lo justo para recibir a Roselyn en sus brazos.

-Hola, Lyn-la saludó afectuosamente.

Ella le sonrió. Draco la devolvió al suelo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Rosie?

Roselyn llevó las manos detrás de su cuello, entrelazándolas, de forma cariñosa, misteriosamente cariñosa.

-Solo me gustaría saber…-comenzó tiernamente para luego tirar de su corbata bruscamente-… qué demonios le dijiste a Hermione-terminó de forma amenazadora.

El rubio tragó saliva. Era imposible que Roselyn se hubiera enterado de su último encuentro con la castaña. Alguien tendría que habérselo dicho.

La respuesta lo golpeó como un rayo.

"Estúpido imbécil redomado Zabini" pensó furioso.

-No sé de qué me hablas-intentó disimular.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No soy tonta, Draco. Blaise me contó que Hermione apareció en Slytherin por una fiesta que ustedes montaron. Dijo, además, que los vio discutir. Ahora habla-le ordenó.

-¿Por qué te fías de Zabini? Estaba borracho como una cuba-replicó molesto.

-Porque Blaise valora demasiado su vida como para contarme algo que no es cierto-contestó con una sonrisa.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones acerca de mi vida, Roselyn-sentenció cortante-. Yo nada tengo que ver con Granger por mucho que ella se empecine en lo contrario-añadió para luego marcharse.

Roselyn lo observó irse ofendida. Ahora que sabía que su hermano estaba involucrado, comenzó a hacer conjeturas para intentar develar la verdad. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione había visto a Draco con otra en la fiesta, habían discutido y ella, herida y enojada, había regresado a su casa para relajarse y tomar una decisión acerca de la situación.

Pobre Hermione, pensaba Roselyn, nada era peor que una infidelidad. Su hermano iba a tener que aprender la lección y ella la ayudaría. Incluso estaba dispuesta a incluir a Nott en el plan, aunque la idea le causaba repulsión y escalofríos.

* * *

Una semana había pasado sin que Draco pudiera descansar como Merlín mandaba. No entendía cómo Granger se encargaba de tantas cosas. La única explicación lógica que encontraba era que la castaña estaba loca o que se había creado un clon.

Dejando a un lado el tema del trabajo, el Slytherin había comenzado a sentirse intranquilo. Luego de la conversación que tuvo con su hermana, había comenzado a pensar que _tal vez_ y solo _tal vez_, él tenía algo que ver con la huida de Granger.

Un sentimiento de culpa había estado carcomiéndolo desde entonces. Sabía que se había pasado, pero ignoraba qué tanto. Pensó que debía hacer algo para remediar el agravio.

Fue por eso que, en un arrebato, decidió mandarle una carta.

_Granger:_

_Lo siento. Nada de lo que dije estuvo bien._

_Espero que puedas perdonarme._

_DM_

Se dirigió a la lechucería y la envió. Esperaba que ello pusiera fin a su tormento.

La mañana siguiente, lunes, mientras se encontraba desayunando en el Gran Comedor, su lechuza le trajo el correo: un sobre que contenía infinidades de trocitos de papel, con los bordes irregulares. Como si alguien hubiera roto una hoja.

Le tomó poco tiempo descubrir que se trataba de su carta.

* * *

En el Londres Muggle, en un chalé de dos pisos, acogedor y exquisitamente decorado, se hallaba Hermione. Se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro.

Hacía una semana que había llegado. Todavía le resultaba inverosímil que la profesora McGonagall la hubiera dejado.

Todo había sucedido de forma extraña. Se había despertado muy temprano, había hecho su equipaje en un santiamén y se había encaminado hacia el despacho de la Directora. No sabía muy bien qué le iba a decir, pero su orgullo Gryffindor no le había permitido echarse para atrás.

Al final, todo el asunto había resultado muy sencillo. La profesora McGonagall la estaba esperando y ni siquiera le pidió explicaciones cuando ella expresó su deseo de volver a casa por unos días.

Al arribar a su hogar, sus padres se habían sorprendido de verla allí. No obstante, le habían dicho que se encontraban muy felices.

Cuando le preguntaron el motivo de su visita, a Hermione no le resultó difícil inventar una excusa: les habían dado unos días libres, como unas pequeñas vacaciones, a los de séptimo para que estudiaran para sus exámenes finales. Su padre se había mostrado confundido ya que las palabras "estudio" y "vacaciones" nunca iban en la misma oración. Su madre, por otro lado, no le había creído en absoluto pero se había abstenido de hacer comentarios.

Los Granger habían decidido salir a celebrar aquél domingo y Hermione había podido olvidar la verdadera razón de su partida.

A lo largo de la semana, se había mantenido ocupada estudiando y adelantando deberes. Los recibía diariamente gracias a una lechuza del colegio.

Se había sentido desatenta y desagradable al no responder las cartas que sus amigos le habían enviado a lo largo de la semana. Pero, simplemente, necesitaba tiempo para ella sola y deseaba olvidarse del Mundo Mágico por unos instantes.

Y, en especial, olvidarlo a _él._

No le había dedicado un solo pensamiento en toda su estadía y cuando recibió aquella carta, simplemente explotó. No podía creer la desfachatez de Malfoy de pedirle que lo perdonara después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho.

Presa de la furia, había roto la hoja en mil pedazos y así la había devuelto.

Si Malfoy creía que con palabras formales y carentes de sentimientos arreglaría algo, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

Draco sabía que Granger era testaruda y cabezota, como que también era rencorosa. Pero que hubiera mutilado su carta, le había tocado el amor propio.

Ya no se preocuparía por los _tiernos_ sentimientos de la leona. Él ya había cumplido con su cometido: pedirle disculpas. Si ella no las aceptaba, no era su problema, decidió orgulloso.

El resto del día se lo pasó completamente relajado. Se sentía como si un gran peso había sido removido de sus hombros. Pudo concentrarse en sus materias e incluso contestó algunas preguntas, ganando así puntos para su Casa. Y por si fuera poco, se mostró relativamente amable con los mocosos de primero.

Su vida había recuperado su orden habitual. Y el rubio estaba más que satisfecho con ello.

* * *

Mientras Draco continuaba su rutina como si nada trascendental hubiese ocurrido, Roselyn se reunía con una persona para proponerle un trato.

-Pequeña Malfoy-la saludó arrastrando las palabras.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Cállate. Por mucho que me pese, estoy aquí para llevar a cabo un acuerdo.

La persona en cuestión la observó con un brillo en los ojos.

-Te escucho-contestó sonriendo.

Roselyn le expuso el tema con precisión y sin dubitar. Una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de la niña era su manera de expresarse, como si esperase que todo cuanto dijera se cumpliría al instante.

Luego de que ella terminara su "relato", se permitió reír unos segundos con genuina diversión. La pequeña rubia era una caja de Pandora.

-Deja de reírte y contéstame-le exigió ceñuda-. ¿Me ayudarás?

-De acuerdo. Lo haré-le respondió en seguida.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú también estás tramando algo, de lo contrario no habrías aceptado tan alegremente.

-Tengo mis secretos-se limitó a contestar, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues, empieza a hablar-le ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Diciembre llegó sin demora y con él, Hermione Granger. Luego de dos semanas completas de ausencia, la prefecta Gryffindor regresó a Hogwarts.

Su retorno, tomó por sorpresa a sus compañeros, en especial a sus amigos; quienes se enteraron de su presencia cuando bajaron a desayunar, el lunes por la mañana.

Ron comenzó a criticarle su falta de atención hacia ellos en seguida, luego de que Hermione los abrazara.

-Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, Hermione. Y no tuviste la decencia de contestar nuestras cartas-le recriminó el pelirrojo.

Hermione bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Lo sé y de verdad lo siento-se disculpó apenada-. Pero necesitaba estar sola.

Harry la observó fijamente.

-No nos has dicho la razón de tu partida.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Un asunto familiar. Se los contaré a su debido tiempo-contestó intentando que su voz no temblara.

Harry la miró sospechosamente pero asintió. Merlín sabía que él mismo les había guardado uno que otro secreto a sus amigos. Esperaría pacientemente a que su amiga decidiera contarles la verdad.

Minutos después, arribó Ginny al Gran Comedor y al ver a la castaña, profirió un grito de exclamación y comenzó a avasallarla con un sinfín de preguntas. Había algo que había llamado la atención de la pelirroja y era la apariencia de Hermione.

Quizás Harry y Ron no lo habían notado porque eran algo avispados, pero lo cierto era que _más de un cambio_ se había producido en la Gryffindor. Algunos más visibles que otros.

* * *

Draco caminaba con presteza por las mazmorras. Se había quedado dormido y llegaría tarde a Pociones si no apuraba su paso. Ya se había saltado el desayuno.

Todavía no podía creer la razón de su demora. Había tenido un sueño con Granger. Y no cualquier tipo de sueño, por supuesto que no. Su puñetero subconsciente se había tomado la molestia de elegir una escena que él intentaba olvidar por todos los medios: el beso que le había dado a la Gryffindor.

Dobló por un recodo y tropezó con alguien, enviado a esa persona al suelo.

Como pudo apreciar que se trataba de una chica, desplegó sus encantos para ayudarla, como su crianza y modales se lo exigían.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención-se excusó, tendiéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

No obstante, la aludida la rechazó y se levantó por sus propios medios.

-No necesito nada de ti, Malfoy-le dijo con un marcado desdén.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando descolocado al muchacho.

¿Aquella chica era Granger? Simplemente no podía ser. De seguro se trataba de otra mala pasada de su inconsciente.

Y es que de ningún modo, jamás de los jamases, Draco encontraría atractiva a la sabelotodo.

Pero, por Merlín, que aquella visión le había robado el aliento.

Y aquello, simplemente, no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

Holaa mis queridas lectoras!

Lamento mucho la demora. Lo cierto es que tuve un par de problemas familiares que no terminaron para nada bien y mi inspiración sufrió uno que otro golpe. El chap hace un mes creo que estaba a punto de acabarse, pero siempre me faltaba el final. Por eso es un poco más corto que los demás, pero ya quería publicar.

Respecto a la próxima actualización, creo que será en Abril ya que dentro de dos semanas me voy de viaje y vuelvo casi a finales de Marzo. Espero sepán disculpar la demora n.n

Y como siempre, espero que el chap les guste :D

**DiAnIzLoCa**: Bienvenida :D Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. No te preocupes, Hermione es toda una leona que sabrá mostrar sus garras 8)

**sailor mercuri o neptune: **Muejejeje, esto es lo que pasó después. Y la que se viene! Pobre Draco, tendrá su merecido.

**ViryMousy**: Jajaja, gracias igualmente, aunque un poco tarde xD Lamento la demora. Sip, el ruido fue de Blaisie al tirar la botella. Jajaja y sí, falta un año nomás para el 2012 :P Y Rose ya volvió a hacer de las suyas de nuevo ! :D Jajaj, aaah lo que se viene en el próximo chap ;D

**tokio2323**: me alegro de que te haya gustado C: Espero que éste tmb te guste ^^. Respecto a los besos, hmmm nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe ;D

**Caroone**: Ya llegó por quien llorabas, chiquita! :P Atte, el chap! Jajaja, chiste malo xD Y aquí vemos a un Draco Malfoy un poco trastornado :P Espero que este chap te haya gustado (:

**alemalfoy**: Aca se resuelve el enigma :D Espero que haya sido de tu agrado ^^ y me alegro de que te guste el fic *-*

**luna-maga: **Siii, la verdad que sí. Yo lo odié muchísimo, de hecho. Por eso, ahora, recibirá su merecido 8) Espero que este chap te haya gustado también :D

**andy voldy:** Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Disculpa la demora T_T. Pero bueno, aca vuelve Rosie al ataque y con un nuevo y súper plan maquiavélico. Este nuevo plan, nadie se lo verá venir. Y creeme que Hermione, se las va a cobrar toditas 8) Jejej, espero tu review ^^

**Primrose Darcy:** Jajaja, bienvenida de nuevo ! :D Me alegro de que el fic te siga gustando ^^ Respecto a Draky y a Hermy, viste como dicen: lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Qué suerte para ellos que Rosie tiene lentes 3D :P Espero que este chap te guste ^^

**Serena Princesita Hale:** gracias :D Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado C: Lamento la demora. Y bueno, creo que aca se reveló el "misterio" de la huida de Hermy. Espero que este chap te haya gustado ^^

**Circe Culle:** Jajaj, me parece que en este tampoco apareciste. APareció Merlín, ese brujo ¬¬ :P Espero que este chap te haya gustado C: Ya no más intrigas por la ida de Herms:P

**clamp-girl:** Jajaja, muuuchas gracias :D Me alegro mucho de que el fic te guste tanto ^^ Me pone feliz :D Me parece que a veces tu nombre se me borra y queda el espacio en blanco o_o no sé por qué, es algo raro. Ojala hoy no se borre ¬¬.

Creo que a nadie le cae bien Astoria, yo de hecho la odio u_u Y las cosas entre Draco y Hermy ya van a empezar a cambiar (:

Y también quiero agradecer a las personas que agregan el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

Y les quiero desear un feliz San Valentín a todas :D Recordar que es el día del Amor y la Amistad u_u, no del amor solo ¬¬ Siempre queriendo robar protagonismo! :P

Adiosin C:

Tini


	12. Déjalo llover

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo Roselyn y Blaise (en mis sueños)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII: Déjalo llover.**

Hermione suspiró cansinamente mientras ingresaba en las mazmorras. Ella, que era de perfil bajo, estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida, sin llamar demasiado la atención. Sin embargo, sus pequeñas vacaciones habían despertado el interés de varios alumnos de séptimo de diferentes casas, quienes la habían observado sorprendidos al encontrarla por los pasillos.

Quizás, y solo _quizás_, sus rostros de estupefacción se debían al _pequeño_ cambio que se había operado en ella. Las palabras de Malfoy la habían afectado en más de un sentido y había decidido hacérselas tragar. Por ello, había cambiado su apariencia física: había recortado su cabello y sus rizos, antes indomables, ahora tenían más forma y docilidad; ya no usaba dos tallas de ropa más grande que la suya y había acortado su falda, unos centímetros sobre la rodilla. Desde su punto de vista, eran modificaciones estúpidas pero necesarias.

Se sentó al lado de sus amigos y se preparó mentalmente para sufrir aquella tortura.

-Ten cuidado, Hermione. Snape aprovechará la ocasión para molestar y quitarle puntos a Gryffindor-le advirtió Ron.

Ella le dirigió una mirada homicida.

-Gracias, Ronald-contestó irónicamente.

En efecto, Hermione tuvo que sufrir los comentarios mordaces y malintencionados de Snape por dos horas. Lo soportó estoicamente, pues no quería que le quitaran puntos a su Casa.

-De tarea, quiero que hagan un pergamino de 54 cm, ni uno más ni uno menos, acerca de la poción Félix Felicis, ya que todos parecen haberla olvidado-dijo el profesor antes de que la clase finalizara.

Todos los presentes protestaron pero una mirada gélida de Snape acalló las quejas.

El trío se apresuró en salir de las mazmorras.

-Maldición, tenemos prácticas de Quidditch esta semana-refunfuñó Ron.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-Este sábado Gryffindor juega en contra de Hufflepuff-le explicó Harry, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Oh, ya veo-comentó desinteresada. Seguía sin entender qué hallaban de atractivo en el Quidditch.

-Tienes que venir a vernos, Hermione-le dijo Ron, de repente-. Así como fuiste a ver a Slytherin jugar porque Nott te había invitado-añadió con recelo.

-Ron-susurró Harry por lo bajo. Él no sabía en qué clase de humor se encontraba su amiga, por ende tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ronald, te recuerdo que yo _siempre_ asisto a los partidos de Gryffindor, por lo cual no tienes que ordenarme nada-le contestó de mala manera-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo Encantamientos-y se marchó.

Harry miró de forma acusadora a su amigo.

-¿Qué?-se defendió éste-. Lo que dije es cierto. Además no entiendo porqué se ofende, cuando ella sabe que tengo razón.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Déjalo, Ron. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a nuestra práctica.

Mientras tanto, Draco continuaba cavilando acerca de su último encuentro con Granger. No había podido apartar su mirada de ella durante toda la clase de Pociones y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Se estaba volviendo loco y aquello lo enfurecía de sobremanera. ¿Por qué demonios no podía sacársela de la cabeza?

Le costaba creer que la muchacha que había chocado se trataba de Granger. Nunca habría imaginado que la Gryffindor escondía semejante cuerpo detrás de los libros y de su actitud de santurrona. Ahora comprendía por qué Nott se había interesado en ella. Tal vez, él hubiera descubierto ese lado secreto de la castaña mucho antes que él.

Aquél pensamiento, no supo por qué, acrecentó su enojo.

-Oye, Dragón, ¿qué crees?-oyó a Blaise, detrás de él.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Zabini?-inquirió de forma cortante.

-Acabo de cruzarme con una beldad-le contestó asombrado-. Nunca antes la había visto en Hogwarts.

-¿Y?-preguntó con sorna.

-¡Era Granger!-exclamó moviendo los brazos-. ¿Lo puedes creer? _Porque yo no_. ¿Qué pasó con el ratón de biblioteca?

"_Genial, era lo único que me faltaba"._

-No lo sé, Zabini. Tampoco me interesa demasiado qué haga Granger con su vida o qué deje de hacer. Lo único bueno de su regreso es que no tendré que dar las tutorías yo solo.

El moreno, sin embargo, continuaba pensativo.

-Tal vez se enteró que Daphne está detrás de Nott, ahora que su hermanita le robó el premio mayor, o sea tú-comentó con un deje burlón.

-Cierra la boca, Zabini-le ordenó el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Deberías hablar con Astoria, Dragón. Creo que se cree tu dueña; si no, pregúntale a Francesca, la pobre de vez en cuando llora rememorando lo sucedido.

Al rubio se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Aquél día, su amigo se encontraba especialmente insoportable.

-No me importa, Zabini-masculló.

Blaise lo observó extrañado, pero Draco al estar de espaldas no lo notó. Se abstuvo de hacer otro comentario y regresó su atención a la clase de Historia de la Magia. Binns se encontraba diciendo algo acerca de unos gigantes y unos elfos que no comprendió, por lo cual comenzó a planear nuevas estrategias de Quidditch, su pasión número uno.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Hermione buscó a Roselyn con la mirada. Quería saludarla y disculparse por no haberle respondido ninguna de sus cartas, pero no hallaba a la pequeña por ningún lado.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Rose?-le preguntó a sus amigos, quienes engullían los alimentos-. Come con la boca cerrada, Ronald-añadió con reproche en dirección al pelirrojo.

-Tal vez se encuentra en los jardines-opinó Harry-. Pero lo cierto es que no la he visto en todo lo que va del día.

Hermione asintió.

Sin embargo, la castaña no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver a la pequeña Malfoy. Luego de unos minutos, hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor rodeada por sus amigas. La niña se alegró mucho al ver de nuevo a Hermione, la saludó muy efusivamente y se sentó a almorzar.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, no le reprochó el hecho de no haber dado señales de vida ni le preguntó dónde había estado esos quince días.

-Te ves muy bien, Hermione-la elogió, en cambio.

-Muchas gracias, Rosie-le contestó ella, algo cohibida por la mirada de suspicacia que tenía la niña Malfoy.

La tensión se distendió, no obstante, cuando Roselyn comenzó a relatarle las novedades que Hermione desconocía. Por ejemplo, le contó que ella ya dominaba a la perfección el hechizo "_Engorgio_" y que, por ende, no requeriría más de su ayuda. Hermione la felicitó por su logro y continuaron platicando acerca de trivialidades.

El día para Hermione transcurrió con normalidad. Los profesores que impartían clase ese día, se habían sorprendido de ver a su alumna predilecta nuevamente en sus salones de clases. Y habían quedado encantados y orgullos al saber que Hermione se encontraba al día con todas las materias.

La Gryffindor se dirigía a su última clase del día: Aritmancia. Para su desagrado, la compartía con Slytherin.

Estaba a punto de doblar un recodo que la conduciría al aula correspondiente, cuando una mano apresó su brazo firmemente.

-Granger-aquella voz, que arrastraba un poco las palabras, sonó cortante como un cuchillo.

La castaña intentó, en vano, desembarazarse de su agarre.

-No tengo tiempo para perder, Malfoy-le informó desdeñosamente.

Ella no solía contestar de mala manera, su personalidad la instaba a ser amable con todo el mundo, excepto, claro estaba, con Malfoy. Después del "discurso" que le había soltado, estaba más que dispuesta a golpearlo, inclusive, si osaba molestarla nuevamente.

Draco se quedó observándola fijamente. No sabía qué diablos lo había poseído para que se acercara a enfrentar a Granger. Todavía seguía furioso por el hecho de que ella hubiera roto en mil pedazos su carta de disculpas. Un Malfoy rara vez se disculpaba y ella había osado a tirar por tierra sus buenas intenciones.

-Malfoy, si no tienes nada para decir que sea inteligente, suéltame en este mismo instante-le ordenó la Gryffindor, furiosa.

-¿Sabes, Granger? Creo que no estás en posición de exigir absolutamente nada-le contestó mordazmente.

Hermione se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Eres una incivilizada-la acusó de repente el rubio-. ¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar mi disculpa?

La castaña soltó una risa desdeñosa.

-¿Llamas a ese pedazo de pergamino una disculpa? Tienes tanto por aprender, Malfoy-le contestó irónicamente.

Draco comenzaba a perder los papeles, por lo cual la aferró con más fuerza.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Sangre Sucia?

Hermione no lo toleró más. Y lo golpeó. Pero no fue un golpe con la palma abierta, como se supone que una dama debe golpear. Por supuesto que no. Hermione Jean Granger le propinó un puñetazo, con su puño cerrado, directo a la nariz. Y efectivamente, se la rompió.

Draco se fue para atrás, debido al impacto y la soltó de inmediato, para llevarse sus manos a su rostro. Sangre manaba de su nariz.

-¡Eres una salvaje!-le espetó furioso.

Hermione sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella. De repente, todo rastro de Gryffindor noble y buena se había esfumado de su rostro. Por unos momentos, el Slytherin pensó que se hallaba frente a una desconocida.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, Malfoy, porque esto no es nada en comparación con lo que podría llegarte a hacer-lo amenazó con frialdad.

Y luego se marchó, dejando al rubio estupefacto.

Hermione ingresó en la clase de la profesora Vector como si nada. Intentaba borrar de su mente su último encuentro con Malfoy.

Suspiró con alivio al ver que el Slytherin no se había aparecido por allí. Lo más probable era que no asistiera a Aritmancia. Tanto mejor para ella.

-Hermione ¡Qué delicia verte de nuevo!-oyó una voz a su lado.

La muchacha se giró y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Nott.

-Hola, Theo-musitó algo sorprendida.

El castaño le sonrió afablemente.

-Colijo que te fue estupendamente en tus vacaciones-comentó recorriéndola con la mirada-. Te ves…_espléndida_-la halagó.

Hermione se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Nott nunca la había tratado de aquella manera y, en cierta forma, se sentía un poco incómoda.

-Gracias, supongo-titubeó.

El muchacho volvió a sonreírle.

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?-inquirió.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Adelante.

La clase comenzó unos minutos después. La profesora ya les había dado el trabajo que hacer cuando Draco Malfoy ingresó por la puerta, luciendo un poco agitado.

-Señor Malfoy-dijo la profesora Vector, despectivamente. Odiaba que llegaran tarde a su clase.

-Lo siento, profesora. Tuve un imprevisto que me retrasó-se excusó entre dientes, mirando significativamente a la castaña Gryffindor, quien pasó de él olímpicamente.

-Tome asiento y deje de perder el tiempo-le ordenó la mujer-. Y cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por su impuntualidad.

El rubio apretó los dientes y se ubicó unos asientos detrás de Granger. Todo había sido su maldita culpa y ella tenía la desfachatez de ignorarlo. ¿Y qué diablos hacía sentada con Nott? Su mal humor iba en aumento a medida que pasaban los minutos.

La profesora les asignó un trabajo en parejas. Granger, como era obvio, lo hizo con Nott. A Draco le tocó con una compañera de su Casa a la cual no le dispensó demasiada atención. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que Nott tenía con la castaña; las miradas que le dirigía, las risas. Al rubio lo estaba consumiendo la furia y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Que Nott le hubiera acomodado un mechón detrás de la oreja a la Gryffindor y que ésta se hubiera ruborizado por ello, le hizo hervir la sangre. Nott estaba tomándose demasiadas atribuciones y Hermione no hacía nada para detenerlo. Y aquello, simplemente lo enervaba.

Una vez que la clase concluyó, Hermione se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en su mochila y dejar el salón.

-Hermione…-la llamó Nott.

Ella levantó la mirada.

-¿Si, Theo?-le preguntó dulcemente, pese a que se encontraba apurada.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana conmigo?

-Granger no puede asistir. Tenemos tutorías y sigue castigada-intervino una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la aparición tan repentina de Malfoy. Nott, por su parte, lo observó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-A decir verdad, Theo, tenía pensado realizar una actividad al aire libre con los alumnos de primero que asisten a mis tutorías. Supongo que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. Si quieres asumir la responsabilidad, me encantaría realizar esa actividad contigo-le contestó suavemente, haciendo de cuenta que Malfoy no existía, lo que enfureció todavía más al rubio.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Hermione!-repuso el castaño con efusividad.

-Genial. Entonces este sábado no tendré que lidiar con los mocosos; gracias por hacer mi trabajo, Nott-dijo Draco con arrogancia y lanzándole miradas asesinas a Hermione.

La muchacha se despidió de Theodore amablemente y, luego de rebajar a Malfoy con la mirada, salió del aula.

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza. Sentía unos deseos gigantes de estrangular a Granger.

-Interesante-musitó Nott a sus espaldas.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y lo observó con desdén.

-Nunca creí que vería a Draco Malfoy celoso-añadió con diversión. Acto seguido, se marchó antes de que Draco pudiera replicar.

Era la segunda vez en el día que lo dejaban con la palabra en la boca y aquello era mucho más de lo que su orgullo podía soportar. Encontraría una forma de hacérselo pagar a Granger.

Roselyn salía de las Lechucerías con una sonrisa en los labios. Había enviado una carta a su madre y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

Se dirigía al castillo, cuando se topó con Zabini.

-Buenas tardes, Rose-la saludó-. ¿No es un poco peligroso que una niña como tú merodee fuera del castillo a estas horas?

Ella rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-Zabini, el toque de queda es a las ocho. No molestes ¡Y deja de llamarme niña!-exclamó.

Blaise rió.

-¿Cómo es que no te había conocido hasta este año, Rose?-inquirió, de repente.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

-Pues, creo que se debe a que intentaron mantener lo más oculto posible mi existencia. Ya sabes, por la presencia de Voldemort y eso-se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Pero él, al final, terminó enterándose-reflexionó el moreno.

-Y por eso estoy aquí, charlando contigo-le guiñó un ojo.

Blaise rió.

-En fin, adiós Zabini-dijo cortante.

-Oye, espera-la alcanzó-. ¿Por qué ya no te caigo bien?-quiso saber.

-Oh vamos, Zabini, supéralo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-se burló maliciosamente-. Escucha bien, porque no lo repetiré. No estoy interesada en ser tu amiga ni nada parecido. Ambos estamos en bandos contrarios y uno no confraterniza con el enemigo-lo apuntó con el índice.

Blaise la miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Lo dices por la rivalidad de las Casas?-inquirió.

La niña resopló. Era evidente que Blaise no entendía nada.

-No, Zabini. No entiendo cómo terminaste en Slytherin cuando uno de sus requerimientos es ser astuto, cualidad de la que tú careces-le contestó irónicamente-. Tú estás del lado de la Escoria Greengrass-puntualizó-. Y yo, no la soporto. Por ende, eso te convierte en mi enemigo-finalizó de brazos cruzados.

Blaise la observó anonadado.

-No puedes ser tan infantil, Rose-manifestó, luego de unos segundos.

La niña le dirigió una mirada homicida.

-¡Puedo ser tan infantil como quiera, Zabini! ¡Tengo once años!-le gritó, furiosa- ¡Púdrete en el Infierno!-añadió, retomando su camino.

Su madre se espantaría si la escuchara hablar de esa forma, pensó, pero en ese momento poca importancia le daba a su lenguaje y a las enseñanzas de su madre.

Blaise se agarró la cabeza con sus manos, exasperado. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba si Roselyn se enojaba con él? Quizás porque la veía como la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido ni iba a tener, pero aún así… ¿Debía hacerlo?

-¡Rose!-la llamó, pero ella lo ignoró- ¡Roselyn!-lo intentó de nuevo.

-¡Piérdete!-recibió como respuesta.

Blaise respiró hondo. Era en ese momento o nunca.

-¡He visto a Draco besando a Granger!-exclamó.

Aquellas pequeñas palabras, surtieron el efecto que Blaise esperaba. Roselyn se detuvo abruptamente y se giró. Todavía le costaba procesar lo que Blaise le había dicho.

Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente al Slytherin, quien sopesó seriamente la idea de retroceder.

En su intento de desesperación, había cavado su propia tumba.

* * *

Pobre Blaise, de verdad acaba de meter la pata! x)

Holaaaaa, gente :D Así como había "prometido", actualicé en abril! De todas formas quiero disculparme por la demora; lo que pasa es que luego de volver de Italia empecé las clases y tenía que adaptarme al ritmo de la escuela de nuevo D: Y mi cuota de inspiración no es la mejor en estos momentos.

Respecto a mi próxima actualización va a ser en Junio, creo, porque en mayo estoy infestada de exámenes D:

Y una aclaración acerca del título. Para escribir este chap, me inspiré con la canción Let it rain de Jordin Sparks. Escuché la letra y dije que era perfecta para el momento que está atravesando Hermione. La que esté interesada, puede buscar la letra y decirme qué opina al respecto :3

Antes de pasar a los reviews, quiero felicitarlas porque son todas muy perspicaces ;D De todas formas, planeo guardarme un secreto o dos para más adelante U_U

Y ahora, los reviews.

**luna-maga:** y habrá que esperar un poco más todavía :O Pero, creo que podrás deducirlo sola C: Espero que este chap te haya gustado :D

**Circe Cullen** : estimada Circe, lamento informarle que hoy tampoco ha aparecido en el capítulo. Pero no se preocupe, la veremos en el próximo ;D Y aquí podemos apreciar la transformación de Hermione :D Espero que el chap te guste.

**varonesa **: Ajam! Interrogantes sin responder (?) Sólo te voy a decir que Roselyn rara vez se arrepiente de hacer algo ;D y ahora sí podrás saber cómo cambió Hermione :D Me alegro de que los chaps anteriores te hayan gustado, espero que este también sea de tu agrado C:

**DiAnIzLoCa** : Jajaja x) Creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta cuál es el plan de la pequeña :O Y respecto a la actitud de Hermione, no acaba sino de empezar! :D Espero que este chap te guste ^^

**vianney** : me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic! *-* Muchas gracias :D Espero que este chap te guste C:

**paolismalffoy** : qué significa caspa? x) Lamento la demora, espero que este chap te guste n.n pd: luego me decís qué tal los cambios de Hermy ;D

**Serena Princesita Hale** : me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior chap. Nuestra Hermy aprendió a mostrar sus garras :3 y me encanta! Creo que era tiempo de que pusiera a Draco en su lugar. Y Draco va a sufrir bastaaaante :D Y ahora Blaise también x)

**sailor mercuri o neptune** : Jajajaja, me dio mucha gracia lo que dijiste x) Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado D: Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes T.T espero que el chap haya valido la espera y que te guste C:

**blackmoon43** : Hermy es una nueva versión, algo así como Hermione 2.0 :P Y Astoria muy pronto estará pelada U_U Jaja, espero que el chap te guste C:

**Andy Voldy** : muchas gracias por lo del viaje! :D Espero que este cap te guste C:

**Primrose Darcy** : Jajaj, me alegro que te guste Roselyn C: El cambio de Hermy creo que le sentaría genial a cualquiera 8) Incluso a mí, me parece que voy a seguir su camino x) Espero que este chap te haya gustado :D

**ViliViry** : Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ^^ Me alegro de que el chapi anterior te haya gustado x) Tus reviews siempre me hacen reír! Mueje, aquí se develó el "cambio" de Hermione C: . Espero que este chap también te guste :D Y por suerte, mi nariz sigue en mi lugar ! :P

**kirstty** : qué bueno tenerte de vuelta! Ahora sí vamos a saber, bueno en el próximo chap, cómo reaccionará Roselyn 8) Me dio gracia lo de más lento que una tortuga enferma x) Y no te preocupes, que Hermione dejará bien parada a su Casa de ahora en más 8) Draco aprenderá a quedarse callado de vez en cuando. Y quién sabe? Tal vez a la serpiente le coma la lengua el león :O

**Pawlie37** : me alegro de que te guste ! C: Y respecto a lo otro, no sé, se borraba el clamp-girl una vez que ponía publicar D: aparecía el espacio en blanco. Espero que esta vez salga. Espero que el chap te haya gustado ^^

**yoo **: Ya llegó por quien desesperabas (?) Lamento mucho la demora! Pero acá está el nuevo chap, recién sacado del horno :D Y no te preocupes, que no planeo abandonar el dramione :3 es el fandom que más amo! :D Espero que este chap te guste C:

**qaroinlove** : Bienvenidaa! :D Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic y Roselyn C: Espero que este chap tmb te guste :D Y sí, Draco es muy bipolar en lo que a Hermione se refiere. Y lo será a lo largo de todo el fic, porque siemplemente, no puede evitarlo :D

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y leen :D Y agregan a sus alertas y a sus favoritos al fic. Me hacen muy feliz :D

Y ahora me despido.

Nos vemos dentro de un mes, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal y con las mismas parejas (?)

Tini :3


	13. Perdiendo el control

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, pero ya van a tener noticias mías al respecto.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Perdiendo el control**

Todos sabemos que el hubiera no existe. A menudo, sin embargo, atormentamos nuestras mentes con este tipo de cuestiones, ¿qué hubiera pasado si…?

Blaise Zabini estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos filosóficos, por llamarlos de alguna manera. El Slytherin suponía que, si no _hubiera_ abierto su maldita boca, nada de lo que veían sus ojos estaría pasando.

* * *

Roselyn lo observó atónita, renuente en cierto punto a creerle.

-Explícate, Zabini-le exigió ceñuda.

Blaise tragó saliva.

-No estoy completamente seguro de lo que vi. Esa noche había bebido _un poco_-se excusó.

-Zabini, no me interesan tus problemas alcohólicos. Ve a un grupo de ayuda-lo cortó exasperada-. ¡Sólo dime lo que quiero saber!

Él suspiró resignado.

-De acuerdo. Esto ocurrió el día del partido de Quidditch; a la noche, Slytherin organizó una fiesta…-comenzó a narrarle.

A medida que Blaise avanzaba en su relato, Roselyn iba atando cabos. De repente, las cosas cobraban sentido para ella.

-¡Oh, Zabini, podría besarte!-exclamó maravillada. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro del aludido añadió-. Pero no lo haré porque quién sabe cuántos gérmenes albergas allí dentro.

Blaise la fulminó con la mirada.

-Espero que no le menciones a _nadie_ lo que acabo de contarte-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro que no, Blaise. Será nuestro secreto-le guiñó un ojo-. ¡Cielos, se hace tarde! Debemos regresar-lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con ella hacia el castillo.

El muchacho, a pesar de que ahora contaba con un buen trato por parte de ella, no pudo dejar de pensar que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca. Había ido allí para terminar su redacción de Pociones. La había hecho exactamente como Snape la había pedido, ya que quería evitar sus quejas y burlas acerca de que ella era una sabelotodo insufrible que no dejaba de escribir.

A veces Hermione no podía comprender cómo era que Snape los había ayudado tanto en la guerra contra el Innombrable, si continuaba siendo tan odioso.

Luego de finalizar su tarea, comenzó a juntar sus materiales y a guardarlos en su mochila. Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando se topó con Ernie McMillan, el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-Hermione, justo la persona que estaba buscando-la saludó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Ernie?

-Muy bien, gracias. Aquí tengo la nueva distribución de rondas-le extendió un pergamino-. McGonagall me dijo que te lo diera.

-Oh, muchas gracias-le contestó tomando el papel.

-Nos vemos luego-se despidió el muchacho sonriendo.

Hermione decidió que revisaría luego la misiva porque estaba famélica y deseaba llegar cuanto antes al Gran Comedor.

Allí se encontró con sus amigos.

Harry estaba conversando muy animadamente con Ginny. Una vez que el peligro se hubo esfumado, fueron libres de demostrarse su amor. Sin embargo, la guerra les había creado una que otra coraza y, poco a poco, estaban derribándolas. Hermione estaba muy feliz por ellos porque ella, de primera mano, sabía cuánto había sufrido la pelirroja con la situación.

Ron, por otro lado, estaba siendo "acosado" por Lavender. La rubia no dejaba de mimarlo de forma excesiva, lo que provocaba el hastío del pelirrojo. Hubo una época en la que Hermione había odiado a Lavender por haberle quitado el amor de Ron. Ahora, no obstante, se alegraba de que ella hubiera entrado en su vida, ya que había colaborado para que Hermione olvidara su amor infantil no correspondido.

Lo que no contentaba para nada a la castaña era que Lavender la hubiera visto en una posición comprometedora con Malfoy. De hecho, Hermione había estado evitándola desde entonces.

-Buenas noches-los saludó mientras tomaba asiento en frente de ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas, _Herms_?-curioseó Ginny.

-En la biblioteca-todos rodaron los ojos. Ella los miró de mala manera.

La castaña se sirvió un poco de pavo y puré de patatas y comenzó a comer. Al poco rato, Roselyn ingresó en el recinto y tomó asiento junto a ellos.

Misteriosamente, se la notaba más feliz que de costumbre. Sin embargo, sea cual fuera la razón de su sonrisa resplandeciente, no la compartió con ellos.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la mesa de las serpientes reinaba el silencio. Blaise no se animaba a mirar a su amigo, sentía que lo había entregado a los lobos. Draco, por su parte, masticaba en silencio, con furia. Sus ojos estaban más gélidos que nunca.

A diferencia de él, Nott parecía bastante animado. Se encontraba charlando alegremente con Daphne. La muchacha prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos, pero él no parecía notarlo.

-Podríamos ir este sábado a Hogsmeade-estaba diciendo Daphne.

-Me temo que no será posible, querida Daphne-le contestó Theo, sonriendo afablemente-. Ya me comprometí con otra persona.

Ante esto, Draco lo observó fijamente, furioso.

-¿Y qué harás, Nott?-intervino en la conversación-. Para que rechaces a alguien tan bella como Daphne, debe ser muy importante-añadió mordazmente.

Nott, a pesar de todo, no se amedrantó.

-Ayudaré a Hermione con sus tutorías-respondió con simpleza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que sobrevino en la mesa. Daphne estaba demasiado estupefacta como para decir algo. ¿Qué tenía la comelibros que no tuviera ella?, pensaba furiosa. Esa Granger le había estado causando incordios desde el inicio del curso.

Draco estaba furibundo. No podía creer la desfachatez de Nott al anunciar sus planes de esa manera. Por supuesto que quería "ayudar" a Granger, más con el cambio de apariencia de ella.

El único que parecía confundido era Blaise.

-Pero, ¿las tutorías no están a cargo de Draco y Granger?-intervino.

Nott asintió.

-Así es. Pero se me ocurrió que podría darles una mano.

-No necesito tu ayuda para cuidar de esos mocosos-sentenció el rubio antes de dejar la mesa.

* * *

Aquella semana fue una prueba a la paciencia de Draco.

El martes le había tocado patrullar con Granger. Había supuesto que era su oportunidad perfecta para molestarla pero ella le desajustó los planes: sólo le dirigió la palabra para _informarle _ que se dividirían las zonas a patrullar. Luego, se había marchado, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

El miércoles, Draco se encontraba transitando un pasillo, ya que se dirigía a su Sala Común. Granger venía caminando en la dirección opuesta y cuando lo vio, dobló a la izquierda y se perdió entre la multitud. El Slytherin había apretado los puños, furioso.

El jueves, compartían una clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por pura casualidad, el profesor había formado equipos de trabajo y a Draco le había tocado con Hermione. Sin embargo, ella alzó su mano y, delante de toda la clase, declaró que prefería jugar con _escregutos de cola explosiva_ antes que formar un equipo con él. Y luego se había sentado con Ron, quien no podía controlar su risa.

El viernes, Draco se despertó con deseos de asesinar a alguien. Se vistió y dejó su Sala Común para ir a desayunar. En el camino se topó con su hermana y sintió la tentación de tomar otra ruta. Pero la última vez que habían hablado la había tratado mal, y eso lo detuvo.

-Hola, Lyn-la saludó tímidamente.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró, orgullosa como era.

Draco suspiró resignado.

-Lamento haberte contestado de mala manera-masculló.

Roselyn se encogió de hombros.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, así que no importa demasiado-le dijo con simpleza.

-No es cierto. En contadas ocasiones te traté mal-protestó el rubio.

-Draco, ¿te vienes a disculpar o a justificar?-inquirió socarrona.

-Supongo que a lo primero.

Ella le sonrió.

-Estás disculpado, tontito. Es más, para demostrarte que no te guardo rencor alguno, hoy desayunaré contigo.

Draco maldijo en su fuero interior.

-No es necesario, Lyn-intentó disuadirla.

-Oh, pero insisto-contestó con firmeza.

Al rubio no le quedó otra que desayunar con ella.

Ya en la mesa, podía sentir las miradas de reprobación que sus compañeros le dirigían. Roselyn, a su vez, les lanzaba miradas retadoras, desafiándolos a que dijeran algo.

Para suerte de todo Slytherin, Blaise se les unió a los pocos minutos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña Malfoy?-inquirió sorprendido, mientras untaba una tostada con Nutella.

-Hago las paces con mi hermano-le contestó sonriendo. Draco rodó los ojos-. Blaise, ¿irás a la fiesta que organiza mi madre en Navidad?

El aludido la miró confundido.

-Cada año mi madre realiza una fiesta para Navidad. Sólo las familias más prestigiosas del Mundo Mágico estaban invitadas. Pero ahora, gracias a que los tiempos cambiaron, invitará a casi toda la comunidad mágica-le explicó-. Este año será la primera vez que pueda asistir-añadió emocionada-. Van a hacer algo así como presentarme formalmente en sociedad.

Blaise sonrió ante la emoción de la niña.

-Es sólo un estúpido baile-intervino Draco exasperado.

Roselyn frunció el ceño.

-Pero es importante para mamá-terció-. Además, tú abrirás el baile-comentó burlonamente.

-No me lo recuerdes-refunfuñó.

-Entonces por nada del mundo me perderé esa fiesta-sentenció Blaise divertido.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera lenta y tortuosa para Draco. Luego de su última clase, Encantamientos, se dirigió al lago para distenderse un poco. Se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol y se aflojó la corbata.

Estaba furioso. No podía tolerar que Granger lo estuviera ignorando ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo ignoraría a él, Draco Malfoy? Esa comelibros lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ya se había resignado a pensar en ella: por mucho que lo intentara, Granger siempre estaba metida en su cabeza.

La Gryffindor era orgullosa, eso lo sabía muy bien. Lo que había desconocido hasta ese momento era cuánto podía llegar a serlo. Estaba harto de que ella ni siquiera lo mirara y que, en cambio, babeara por Nott prácticamente.

Y al día siguiente estaría obligado a soportarlos a los dos…

Apretó los puños. Ya se le ocurriría algo para que Nott lo pensara dos veces la próxima vez que se ofreciera a ayudar a la castaña.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al castillo.

* * *

El sábado llegó sin más dilación. El Slytherin se despertó curiosamente alegre. Se preparó rápidamente y bajó a desayunar. Acto seguido, se encaminó hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, donde Hermione estaba esperando.

-Buenos días, Granger-la saludó con indiferencia.

Ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

Draco sonrió burlonamente.

-No sabía que eras tan rencorosa, Granger-continuó como si nada-. No pega con tu alma _noble y caritativa_-añadió sarcásticamente.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada homicida.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy-le contestó de mala manera.

Ocurrió tan deprisa que Hermione no lo vio venir. Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba arrinconada contra el tronco de un árbol, con Malfoy muy cerca.

-No, tú ciérrala-le ordenó éste, furioso-. Estoy harto de tus desplantes, Granger. Entiendo que mis palabras te hayan afectado, pero esto es más de lo que mi paciencia puede soportar.

Hermione lo observó anonadada. ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas?

-Malfoy, creo que tú no entiendes nada. No me interesa lo que te pueda llegar a suceder o no. Yo-se señaló-, he terminado contigo. En lo posible, me gustaría no volverte a ver hasta que termine el año-sentenció fríamente.

Draco la observó fijamente, sin poder hallar una réplica.

-Ahora suéltame-se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos-. Me repugna que me toques, Malfoy-añadió mirándolo con superioridad.

Aquellas palabras noquearon a Draco. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, comenzaron a llegar los alumnos de primero y Nott.

-Buenos días-los saludó Hermione con una sonrisa radiante y una dulzura que hicieron pensar al rubio que ella era bipolar.

Luego de asegurarse que todos los niños estuvieran presentes, la castaña procedió a explicarles la actividad de ese día.

-Hoy realizaremos unos pequeños duelos, para que pongan en práctica los hechizos que hemos estado aprendiendo últimamente. Sólo quiero que utilicen los hechizos que hemos visto juntos, nada de implementar algo que no hemos dado, ¿de acuerdo?-inquirió Hermione. Lo último que quería era llevar a algún alumno a la enfermería.

Los presentes asintieron emocionados.

Nott se situó al lado de la castaña.

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude, Hermione?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-Sólo necesito que los vigiles y ayudes. Esta es la lista de hechizos que están permitidos-se la alcanzó-. Muchas gracias por darme una mano, Theo.

-Siempre que lo necesites, querida Hermione-contestó él tomando la lista.

Draco se mantenía a unos pasos detrás de ellos, esperando que Granger se acordara de su presencia y le dijera qué debía hacer él. Se _moría_ por saber lo que había planeado la castaña.

-Tú también, Malfoy-le dijo, volteando a verlo-. No creas que estarás allí parado sin hacer nada. Vigila a los estudiantes-le ordenó de mala manera.

-Hazlo tú solita. Parece que no me necesitas para nada ahora que está Nott-comentó irónicamente.

-Nunca te necesité, de hecho-repuso ella fríamente-. Pero tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo, de lo contrario se lo informaré a McGonagall.

Draco resopló.

-Ya que es lo único que sabes hacer Granger: delatar.

Hermione apretó los puños.

-No tengo tiempo para perder contigo, Malfoy.

Se alejó unos pasos para controlar a dos alumnos de Gryffindor.

-Claro, Granger, haz lo segundo que sabes hacer de maravilla: huir. No entiendo cómo el Sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor-continuó provocándola. Se cobraría una a una las palabras que ella le había dicho con anterioridad.

-Si piensas que huyo de un ser tan insignificante como tú, Malfoy, es que necesitas anteojos.

-Yo no he tenido que recurrir a un cambio de imagen completo para que los demás me noten-añadió con retintín.

Hermione se viró bruscamente. Aunque hiciera todo lo posible por ignorarlo, Malfoy siempre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.

-Es cierto, porque los demás te notan perfectamente: mortífago-le contestó ella, escogiendo las palabras más hirientes.

-Esta vez te pasaste, Sangre Sucia-escupió el rubio con odio.

En una zancada la alcanzó y la apresó fuertemente del brazo.

-Discúlpate o no respondo-la amenazó jalando de su cabello con su otra mano.

-Suéltame-le ordenó ella, removiéndose.

-Discúlpate-insistió él, furibundo. Literalmente, lo veía todo rojo.

Nott, que había estado ayudando a los de primero, fue alertado por una niña de Ravenclaw del altercado entre ambos Premios Anuales. Miró en la dirección que la niña le indicaba y vio a Malfoy zarandeando a Hermione.

Rápidamente fue a su encuentro. Con un movimiento de su varita, alejó a Draco de Hermione unos cuantos metros.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?-le preguntó dulcemente.

Ella asintió, respirando agitadamente. La furia corría por sus venas.

-Juro que hoy lo mataré-sentenció.

Nott rió.

-Cálmate, Hermione. Todos tenemos un mal día, lo importante es…-pero el castaño nunca acabó la frase, pues Draco se le abalanzó encima y lo tiró al suelo.

Ya en la gramilla, comenzaron a propinarse puñetazos. Hermione ahogó una exclamación.

-¡Basta! Deténganse-les ordenó, pero le hicieron caso omiso.

Los niños de primero interrumpieron sus actividades para hacer un círculo alrededor de los dos Slytherins.

-¿Quién crees que gane?-le preguntó un Ravenclaw a un Gryffindor.

El niño se lo pensó.

-Pues, yo apuesto por Nott. Le dará una paliza a Malfoy-se rió-. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

-Opino que si no se detienen, Hermione les dará una paliza a los dos-ambos niños se rieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blaise Zabini había decidido darse una vuelta por los jardines del castillo. Estaba aburrido y tenía que esperar a que su amigo terminara con las tutorías.

Estaba a punto de regresar al castillo, cuando un jaleo llamó su atención. Le pareció ver a un grupo de primer año, vitoreando y lanzando exclamaciones. Como era un muchacho curioso, decidió ir a investigar qué estaba sucediendo.

-¡Ya basta!-le había parecido escuchar la voz de Granger, gritando, por lo que se abrió espacio entre los alumnos y dio de lleno con la situación: Draco y Nott peleándose en el suelo, como simples _muggles_.

-¿Qué demonios…?-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Hermione, cuando ella se percató de su presencia.

-Zabini, debes hacer algo: sepáralos-le ordenó desesperada.

-¿Estás loca, Granger? Mira si golpean mi bello rostro-protestó.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Hazlo, Zabini!-exclamó empujándolo.

Luego de una media hora en la que Blaise logró separar a sus compañeros a duras penas, y en la cual terminó con un ojo negro, la reyerta finalizó con todos en el despacho de McGonagall. Ya que más alumnos se habían sumado al espectáculo, la profesora Sinistra había ido a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Y, cuando confirmó que se trataba de una pelea, no dudó en enviarle un Patronus a la Directora para informarle.

Y ahora, se encontraban los cuatro intentando explicar lo que había ocurrido. De más estaba decir que McGonagall estaba furiosa.

-Estoy completamente indignada. Los dos Premios Anuales involucrados en este patético hecho junto con dos buenos alumnos de Slytherin. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo creen que causaron en los alumnos de primero?-les estaba diciendo la mujer.

Hermione no abría la boca. Se limitaba a observar el suelo, completamente avergonzada.

-Y ustedes dos, Malfoy y Granger, es la segunda vez en lo que va del año que visitan mi oficina por problemas que han causado. ¿Qué les sucede? Si están muy alterados porque es demasiada la presión que sienten al ocupar el rango de Premio Anual, déjenme decirles que los revocaré-añadió ceñuda.

Ante esto, Hermione levantó rápidamente la cabeza.

-No, Directora. Estoy muy agradecida con mi puesto de Premio Anual y por nada del mundo me siento presionada-le dijo-. Por favor, no me lo quite-suplicó.

Draco resopló.

-¿Algo que decir, señor Malfoy?-inquirió McGonagall, enarcando una ceja.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Y cuanto a ustedes, señores Zabini y Nott…-la mujer los observó severamente.

Blaise tragó saliva. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante-contestó McGonagall.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Roselyn Malfoy atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

-Directora, yo le explicaré lo qué sucedió hoy-le informó con firmeza.

Los adolescentes la observaron atónitos, sabiendo que nada bueno resultaría de aquella conversación.

* * *

Helloooooo, cómo va? C: Antes de decir algo más quiero quejarme por las lineas estas que la página ofrece: nunca me deja poner bien la línea del disclaimer ¬¬

En fin, ahora sí. Acá esta el nuevo chap, recién sacado del horno. La próxima actualización será dentro de poco porque la semana que viene ya tengo vacaciones de invierno, wiiija! Y tal vez, si veo la última entrega de Harry Potter ( ) me inspiro más. Aunque no quiero que llegue ese momento T_T

Espero que este chap les haya gustado :D Como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (aunque planeo esquivarlos :P)

Ahora los reviews :3

**yo XD ():** Alohaaa, espero que te haya gustado este cap C: Ahí tenés lo que le dijo Blaise x) y lo que le respondió Rose :O Ya me dirás después qué te pareció :D

**varonesa ():** Yo pienso que los celos de Draco se acaban de desatar x) Por supuesto que nuestra Hermie no se lo iba a hacer fácil, aunque reconozco que en este chap ella se pasó un poco de la raya. Pero yo la entiendo y me pongo completamente de su lado xD. Y respecto a Blaise, sus problemas sólo acaban de empezar C:

**tokio2323**: Muchas gracias por la suerte :D, gracias a Dios me fue bien x) Y la posición de Theo todavía no se revelará :D Así de misteriosos somos (?) Acá Hermione le dio otro buen golpe a Draco :D , solo que esta vez fue verbal :D

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: digamos que le afectará de maneras que ni siquiera se le ocurrieron x) Pobre Blaise, pero me divierte ponerlo en aprietos. Muajaja :P

**luna-maga**: me alegrooo *-* Espero que este también te guste :D

**Serena Princesita Hale:** La verdad que sí, a veces me pregunto si no es demasiado lo que Hermione le está haciendo a Draco, pero después me pongo a pensar que si yo estuviera en su situación reaccionaría igual o peor.

Y con respecto a Blaise, la verdad es que me encanta atormentarlo :D Simplemente, no lo puedo resistir. Y como dije antes, sus problemas sólo acaban de comenzar :D

Espero que este chap te haya gustado :D

**Circe Cullen:** Jajajajaj, me gustó lo de convertir a gente en animales x) Tal vez podrías convertir de nuevo a Draco en hurón! De todas formas, en este no apareció Merlin tampoco asi que u_u :P Espero que este chap te guste :D

**Pawlie37**: no recuerdo si me lo habías dicho x) pero gracias por informarme igual :D Jaja, Hermione se volvió un poco más salvaje en este cap :P, y Blaise, bueno, ya no quiero burlarme de él x) Y Theo, dejemoslo en que es un chico muy misterioso :P Espero que este cap te guste C:

**greece06**: Muchas gracias C: Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D Espero que este cap también te guste C:

Y muchas gracias a las personas que agregan el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas :D

Ya saben que espero sus reviews, así sé cómo encaminar la cosa x)

Saluditos.

Tini


	14. Nunca es triste la verdad

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Nunca es triste la verdad**

Minerva McGonagall observó extrañada a la nueva integrante del grupo.

-De acuerdo, señorita Malfoy-le concedió algo consternada-. Puede usted explicar lo sucedido.

La aludida le dedicó una sonrisa y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Blaise. Fue entonces cuando él supo que debía huir del país en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

-Verá Directora, lo que ocurrió es lo siguiente: mi hermano y la señorita Granger tienen una relación desde principios de curso, más o menos, pero en secreto. Ya sabe que todavía hay ciertos prejuicios entre las Casas, especialmente entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Mi hermano y Hermione hicieron lo que pudieron para mantener vivo el amor que se profesaban pero comenzaron a aparecer obstáculos en el camino. Uno de ellos, tiene nombre y apellido y es: Astoria Greengrass. Desde que empezó el año, no ha dejado a mi hermano en paz ni un segundo, siguiéndolo y atosigándolo constantemente. Hermione intentó por todos los medios que esto no le afectara pero llegó un punto en que no pudo soportarlo más. Es por ello que comenzó a buscar la compañía de Nott, ya que parecía que él la comprendía.

Mientras tanto, mi hermano ardía de celos. Como usted sabrá, Directora, él es muy orgulloso; y fue precisamente esto lo que le impidió reconciliarse con Hermione. Pero ella, haciéndole honor a su Casa, decidió dar el primer paso y buscarlo para que aclararan sus problemas, y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, el día del partido. Allí se estaba desarrollando una fiesta, debido a la victoria, y Draco estaba un poco bebido. Como resultado, la pobre Hermione lo encontró besándose con la Greengrass y se marchó furiosa y dolida. Y obviamente, terminó su relación con él.

El imbécil de mi hermano-le lanzó una mirada furiosa- reconoció que acababa de perder al amor de su vida y futura madre de sus hijos, por lo que la siguió, para rogarle perdón de rodillas y explicarle lo sucedido. Sin embargo, ella simplemente le lanzó una bofetada y se encerró en su habitación. Como todos sabemos, luego de ese fin de semana Hermione regresó a su casa. Y en todo ese tiempo, se acercó más a Nott, por cartas obviamente.

Al regresar, Draco intentó hablar con ella, pero Hermione lo rechazó en todas las formas posibles. Hasta el día de hoy, donde Draco no pudo tolerarlo más y obligó a Hermione a que hablara con él. Entonces intervino Nott, para ayudar a Hermione, y mi hermano lo golpeó, porque básicamente le estaba robando a la madre de sus hijos. Y eso es todo-finalizó con una sonrisa inocente.

Los presentes estaban mudos y atónitos. Hermione creyó que estaba punto de desmayarse.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el señor Zabini en todo esto?-fue lo único que dijo McGonagall.

-Bueno, él es el mejor amigo de Draco y, como desea su bienestar, me informó de algunos hechos-le contestó con simpleza-. Aunque yo personalmente pienso que Zabini está enamorado de la Greengrass y quiere quitar a Draco del camino. Verá, una vez…-pero Blaise le tapó la boca con la mano rápidamente.

-¡Cielo santo! Rose, creo que es hora de que vayas a almorzar-la interrumpió, sintiendo las miradas fulminantes de Draco y de Hermione.

-Pero, Blaise, estaba…-intentó hablar nuevamente, pero él no lo permitió.

-Me encargaré personalmente de acompañarte-comenzó a empujarla hacia la salida.

-¡Blaise!-protestó ella, pero el muchacho la cargó sobre sus hombros y abrió la puerta.

-Que tenga un buen día, Directora-se despidió con una venia y cerró la puerta del despacho, para luego bajar las escaleras de dos en dos.

Una vez que se encontraron en el corredor, Blaise la bajó.

-Zabini, déjame decirte que me pareció muy descortés de tu parte sacarme del despacho de esa manera-comenzó a reprenderlo Roselyn, pero él le hizo caso omiso y, tomando su mano, comenzó a correr-¡¿Zabini, qué demonios te pasa?-le espetó, algo molesta.

-Corre, Rose y no te detengas. Debemos huir ahora, antes de que Draco salga. Tengo mi escoba en mi cuarto, la tomaré y luego nos iremos a visitar a tu madre-le contestó apurado.

-¿Por qué querría ir a visitar a mi madre? Las vacaciones empiezan la semana que viene-terció.

Doblaron un recodo y Blaise atropelló a un estudiante de Tercero.

-¡Oye!-protestó éste.

-Lo siento-se disculpó rápidamente y continuó con la carrera.

-¡Blaise, estás actuando como un demente!-le dijo Roselyn agitada.

-Estoy actuando como alguien que quiere salvar su vida y la tuya-replicó, llegando a la entrada de la sala-. Ahora escúchame con atención, quédate aquí y no te muevas-la situó detrás de una armadura-. Yo no tardaré, pero por lo que más quieras, Rose, no te vayas de aquí-insistió con desesperación.

La niña asintió, porque había aprendido que a los locos había que seguirle la corriente.

-De acuerdo, pero no te demores-se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el despacho se respiraba un aire demasiado tenso.

-Creí que eran lo suficientemente maduros como para mantener apartados los sentimientos del marco laboral-comenzó McGonagall, quitándose los anteojos.

Hermione estaba tan estupefacta que no sabía ni cómo responder.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Directora-habló Nott, para sorpresa de todos-. Supongo que, al ser el último año estamos algo descontrolados.

-Eso no es excusa para explicar su patético comportamiento-rebatió McGonagall.

-Lo sabemos, pero es la verdad-y Nott tuvo la delicadeza de simular estar arrepentido.

Sin embargo, Minerva dirigió su atención a la "pareja".

-¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Malfoy?-le preguntó ceñuda.

Draco podría haberle dicho un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo que nada de lo que su hermana había dicho era verdad, pero sólo le traería más problemas.

-Creo que ya está todo dicho-se limitó a contestar.

-Bien, visto y considerando que la señorita Granger no quiere tener nada que ver con Usted, le informo que será removido de su cargo de Premio Anual…

-¿Disculpe?-inquirió el rubio molesto-. ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque yo lo ordeno, señor Malfoy-le respondió McGonagall seriamente-. Ella tiene mejores calificaciones que Usted, por lo tanto si alguien ha de quedarse con el puesto es la señorita Granger.

Draco apretó los puños furioso. Era lo único que le faltaba.

-Además, les informo que a partir de hoy no tendrán que dar más tutorías a los alumnos de primero.

Draco y Hermione respiraron aliviados.

-Sin otro particular, pueden retirarse-les señaló la puerta-. Usted no, señorita Granger, me gustaría tener unas palabras con Usted-añadió antes de que Hermione abandonara la estancia.

-Claro, Directora-contestó ella, cerrando la puerta.

Su intuición femenina le decía que nada bueno saldría de aquella charla.

* * *

Blaise tomó su baúl y su escoba. Se iría a Italia hasta que considerara que era seguro regresar.

Sabía que tenía que estar furioso con Roselyn por haber traicionado su confianza, pero la culpa era de él por haberle contado. Si no hubiera abierto su maldita boca, no tendría que estar huyendo del país.

Salió de su Sala rápidamente y, por suerte, encontró a Roselyn donde la había dejado.

-Muy bien, será mejor que nos marchemos en seguida.

-Blaise, ¿por qué llevas tu baúl?-le preguntó extrañada.

-Me refugiaré en Italia, en la casa de mi tía.

Comenzó a andar a paso raudo, llevándola con su mano libre. Una vez que llegaron a los terrenos, el moreno comenzó a preparar todo: con un hechizo sujetó su baúl a la cola de su escoba, la cual estaba levitando.

-Zabini, hace tiempo que me resigné a intentar comprenderte pero ahora estoy muy confundida-le dijo Roselyn- ¿¡Qué demonios estamos haciendo!-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Estamos huyendo, Roselyn, porque _tú_ le contaste esa historia a McGonagall-le contestó algo alterado-. Cuando Draco salga de ese despacho, me asesinará y creo que a ti también. No sé tú, pero yo planeo vivir unos cuantos años más. Así que si no tienes ninguna objeción, nos marcharemos de Hogwarts ahora-sentenció.

Roselyn se sentó en la escoba, con los brazos cruzados.

-De acuerdo. Pero no tenías que ser tan rudo al respecto-contestó provocando que a Blaise le diera un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Respiró hondo una vez y se subió a su Saeta de Fuego 2007.

-Sujétate-le dijo antes de despegar a toda velocidad.

Zabini, muchos años después, les contaría esta historia a sus hijos y a sus nietos, de cómo había escapado heroicamente de las garras del malvado Draco Malfoy, minutos antes de que éste ingresara en la Sala Común de Slytherin, gritando su nombre como un desquiciado.

* * *

-¡ZABINI!-retumbó en todo el recinto.

Sin embargo, nadie respondió.

Draco revisó toda la sala con sus ojos. Había unos cuantos alumnos de Primero que lo observaban con temor. Sin dubitar, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde está Zabini?-demandó, mirándolos fijamente.

Los pequeños no se atrevieron a contestar.

-Dije dónde está Zabini-repitió con una lentitud aterrante-. Si no me contestan, no me temblará la mano para hechizarlos-los amenazó.

Uno de los niños se atrevió a hablar.

-Él vino muy apurado a la sala, y se marchó con su baúl-contestó con miedo.

-¿Hace cuánto?-quiso saber, apretando los puños.

-Unos minutos.

-Tal vez, si el gran Draco Malfoy corriera hacia los jardines, podría encontrarlo-intervino una voz femenina, en tono burlón.

Draco se giró.

-Cierra la boca, Parkinson-le ladró.

Ella tan solo rió.

-Y por si te lo estabas preguntando, tu mugrosa hermana lo siguió-añadió con malicia, antes de marcharse.

Draco estaba tan furioso que hizo estallar un florero, situado sobre una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Algunas niñas gritaron, sobresaltadas.

-Si alguno de ustedes lo ve, por el bien de ustedes mismos, les conviene avisarme-sentenció antes de dejar el recinto.

Su fin de semana ya había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas con Granger, estaba harto de que ella lo ignorara. Sólo quería mantener una inocente charla con ella pero, como siempre, las cosas se habían salido de control. Definitivamente, el universo se estaba cobrando una a una todas las que había hecho.

Y su hermana… En esos momentos lamentaba terriblemente el hecho de que su madre hubiera decidido tener un segundo hijo. Desde que Roselyn había ingresado a Hogwarts sólo le había causado problemas. Por un lado, se alegraba de que Zabini hubiera huido con ella, porque de lo contrario se habría convertido en un asesino, al matarlos a ambos.

Era lo único que le faltaba a su lista de desgracias: que McGonagall pensara que él y Granger tenían una relación amorosa. Y lo peor, que la mujer se pusiera del lado de la comelibros ¡¿Dónde estaba su objetividad? El favoritismo de ella hacia el Trío Dorado, y más especialmente hacia Granger, lo estaba molestando de sobremanera.

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos se hallaba, que no se percató que Astoria iba hacia él, y muy a prisa.

-¡Draco!-exclamó cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca-. Dime que es una cruel broma-añadió antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

El joven Malfoy no entendía nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Astoria?-inquirió confundido.

-Dime que no estás involucrado con Granger de ninguna manera y mucho menos romántica-imploró aferrándolo con más fuerza.

Genial. Y él que pensaba que nada peor podría ocurrirle.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abandonó el despacho de la Directora, todavía estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. No sólo Roselyn había contado una historia donde ella estaba saliendo con Malfoy, sino que había tenido que escuchar consejos de parte de McGonagall acerca de _todas_ las precauciones que debía tomar.

Luego de asegurarle que no tenía intenciones de volver con Malfoy "por lo mucho que la había herido", Minerva la había dejado marchar, recordándole que podía contar con ella para lo que necesitara.

La castaña sentía que, después de aquél día, necesitaría terapia para superar los acontecimientos. Qué suerte para ella que las vacaciones de invierno comenzaban la semana entrante. Viajaría con sus padres a Francia y se relajaría.

-¡Hermione!-oyó que la llamaban.

Ginny.

-Hola Ginny-la saludó con una sonrisa amable.

-No me vengas con un "hola Ginny", como si nada pasara-le contestó ésta molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?-se extrañó la castaña.

-Hermione, creí que éramos amigas…

-Y lo somos-la interrumpió.

-Y las amigas se cuentan todo. Pero tú, evidentemente no lo hiciste-terminó, ofendida.

-No te estoy siguiendo, Ginny.

Entonces la pelirroja explotó.

-Es decir, ¿cómo pudiste? Yo siempre te he contado todo sobre mí, te conté que me gustaba Harry apenas te conocí. Te conté mis planes sobre utilizar a Dean para que Harry sintiera celos. Y no puedo creer que tú no me hayas contado algo tan importante como esto-comenzó a despotricar.

Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Ginny, siempre te conté todo. No sé de qué me estás hablando-insistió.

-Y no sabes lo horrible que es enterarse por Lavender que estás viendo a Malfoy a escondidas desde principio de curso-exclamó, moviendo los brazos mientras hablaba.

Hermione se quedó de piedra ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Lavender?

-Ginny, eso que dijo no es cierto. Puedo jurarte, por mi vida, que no estoy con Malfoy-le aseguró rápidamente.

La pelirroja la miró de forma sospechosa.

-¿Lo juras, Hermione?-le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

-Por supuesto. Se trata de un malentendido que te contaré después. Ahora necesito ir a tirarme de la Torre de Astronomía, si no te importa-añadió irónicamente.

Ginny rió.

-Oh, Hermione, ¡qué alegría! Por un momento pensé que aquella cotilla me había ganado en algo-farfulló.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-Ya sabes, que me gusta saber todo. Y hubiera sido un atropello que ella supiera algo tuyo antes que yo-protestó.

-Ó sea que no te importaba mi supuesta relación con Malfoy, sino el hecho de no haberlo sabido primera, ¿no es así?-preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.

-Oh, vamos Hermione. Sabes que me gusta tener las primicias-le guiñó un ojo Ginny mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

* * *

-Y eso es lo que pasó, mamá-le decía Roselyn a Narcissa Malfoy, mientras tomaba el té.

-Queridita, sabes que no debes meterte en los asuntos de tu hermano. Él y la señorita Granger son muy capaces de arreglar sus diferencias por su cuenta-la reprendió la mujer rubia.

-Lo dudo, mamá. Tu hijo parece criado por lobos. Así que yo no confiaría en él.

Su madre frunció el ceño.

-Te recuerdo que a mi hijo, como dices tú, lo criamos tu padre y yo.

Roselyn la miró fijamente, sin decirle nada.

-Roselyn Cassiopeia Malfoy Black, no te pases de lista con tu madre-exigió.

Ella frunció el ceño, tal como lo había hecho Narcissa.

-En serio, ¿en qué pensabas cuando elegiste ese nombre?-se quejó-. Es horrendo.

-Alégrate de que no sea tu primer nombre-rió la mujer rubia.

-Entonces mamá, ¿harás lo que te pedí?-la miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-A tu padre no le gustará la idea-se limitó a contestar.

-A papá lo convenzo yo-rebatió la niña y Narcissa no tenía ninguna duda de que ella lo lograría.

Suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo. Pero tú te arreglas con tu hermano luego-sentenció.

* * *

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Sé que esta carta la sorprenderá, ya que nunca antes le he enviado correspondencia. _

Hermione no había pensado que ingresar al Gran Comedor para almorzar, como una persona normal, podría ser una pésima idea.

De hecho, de todas las ideas que había tenido durante sus diecisiete años, ésta podía catalogarse como la peor.

No sólo porque tuvo que enfrentarse a la furia de Harry y Ron, quienes después de exigirle una explicación, querían ir a golpear a Malfoy; sino porque tuvo que soportar las miradas de incredulidad y, si cabe, decepción de sus compañeros de Casa.

_Sin embargo, confío en que se repondrá de la estupefacción inicial._

_La razón de mi carta es muy simple, en realidad. Deseo invitarla a usted y a sus amigos: el señor Potter, el señor y la señorita Weasley, el señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood; a la fiesta de Navidad que se llevará a cabo en mi mansión._

Hermione se sentía muy incómoda mientras intentaba disfrutar de su almuerzo. Ginny ya le había dicho que ignorara a los demás, lo importante era que ella y sus amigos supieran la verdad.

-No soporto esto-dijo en voz alta, con pesar.

Harry tomó su mano, intentando reconfortarla.

-Olvídalos, Hermione. Además, según los rumores, tú dejaste a Malfoy ahora sales con Nott-un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo, que hizo que la castaña riera.

-Pobre Theo-se lamentó Hermione-. Él sólo estaba ayudándome con las tutorías y ahora está metido en este embrollo. De verdad, no entiendo en qué estaba pensando Roselyn.

-Oye, no culpes a la niña-intervino Ron-. De algún lado habrá sacado las ideas.

-No estarás insinuando que yo…-comenzó amenazadoramente pero él la interrumpió.

-Tú no, Malfoy tal vez-frunció el ceño.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Es su hermana, después de todo.

-Oh, sólo cállate-le dijo risueña.

_Sé que le parecerá extraño que justamente nosotros los invitemos a ustedes. Pero, verá, mi marido y yo creemos que es una buena oportunidad para enterrar el hacha de la discordia y dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias. _

_Con esto no pretendo que olviden todo el mal que mi marido junto al Lord Tenebroso les ha causado a lo largo de los años, pero en su defensa me gustaría aclarar que no tenía opción. De no hacerlo, Draco y Roselyn no existirían hoy._

Sin que los presentes le prestaran demasiada atención, las lechuzas comenzaron a arribar, señal de que el correo había llegado.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando una lechuza que no conocía le lanzó una carta. Ella no estaba esperando ninguna y no se imaginaba de quién podría ser. Por lo que, luego de mirarla varias veces, la guardó en su túnica, la leería después.

Después del almuerzo, se despidió de sus amigos para dirigirse a la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Tenía que cambiar los libros. Iba a paso raudo, pues dentro de una hora comenzaban sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Entonces se acordó de la carta que tenía en su bolsillo y la sacó. La volteó, sin poder descifrar quién era el remitente. Rompió el sello y cuando había comenzado a leer las primeras líneas, sintió que unos brazos la apresaban.

-Granger-otra vez aquella voz, que arrastraba las palabras.

Hermione gimió internamente. Era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-Malfoy, por favor-le dijo, con la voz cansina-. Estoy cansada, hoy definitivamente fue el peor día de mi vida y verte no está entre mis actividades preferidas.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Todavía estaba furioso por lo que ella le había dicho.

_Sé que las diferencias que Usted y sus amigos tienen con mi hijo son irreconciliables, pero a mi hija le daría mucho gusto verlos a todos ustedes en la fiesta. Como probablemente ya le habrá informado, la presentaremos en la Sociedad formalmente. De hecho, es una noche muy importante para Roselyn. _

_Sé que Usted se preocupa por ella, y créame que es recíproco, por lo que le pido que lo haga por ella._

-Todavía estoy esperando tus disculpas, Granger-le espetó, acorralándola contra la pared.

-¡Malfoy, déjame en paz! ¿Qué tan difícil es entender que no te soporto? No soporto tu presencia, ni tu voz, ni mucho menos estar cerca de ti. Así que aléjate-intentó empujarlo pero él era más fuerte.

-¿Con que no soportas mi presencia? Eso no decías el día del partido-Hermione enrojeció de pies a cabeza-. Y veremos si dices lo mismo ahora-añadió antes de, para sorpresa de la castaña y de él mismo, besarla.

_Para resumir, señorita Granger, los esperamos a Usted y a sus amigos el 24 de diciembre, a las 21.00 hs en la Mansión Malfoy._

_Se despide atentamente,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

* * *

**Tachán, tacháaaaan!**

**Heme aquí :D Me tengo que ir corriendo y estoy subiendo el capítulo x) Perdón por la demora. Pero acá esta, recién sacado del horno. **

**Como estoy apurada, no tengo mucho para decir, salvo que creo que voy a actualizar en Agosto porque ahora se vienen los exámenes D:**

**Y ahora los reviews:**

**luna-maga**: Jajaja, acá esta lo que le dijo :D Qué bonita ^^ Y respecto a lo de Theo, ya veremos ;D

**yoo ():** Tachaaaaan. A ver qué te pareció lo que les dijo x) Ya vi la película y desde entonces, estoy depresiva T_T Luego me contarás tu experiencia x)

**friidaaa**: definitivamente, los cerdos estaban volando ese día :P Muchas gracias por comentar después de tanto tiempo :P Espero que este chap te gustee :D Y sí, Dramione FOREVER!

**greece06**: Ja, espero que te haya gustado ;D

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** y la pregunta del millón fue contestada! Tachán! :P Y creo que estamos todos de acuerdo que no los benefició para nada x) Espero que te haya gustado :D

**:** Y ahora lo dejé con más supenso todavía! Pero la espera valdrá la pena :D

**Serena Princesita Hale**: espero que este también te haya encantado *-* Creo que esta vez Roselyn se lució x) Y Blaise, bueno, mejor no digo nada x)

**xXPequita AnonimaxX:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic *-* Espero que este chap tmb te guste ^^ Y bienvenida al círculo de lectores (?) Jajaja :D

**Angelita88**: Lamento la demora, espero que este chap te saque las dudas (?) Jajaj, después me dirás (:

**qaroinlove**: Yo me pregunto lo mismo. Supongo que dentro de poco caerá a la tierra x) Y Nott, es un misterio a develar ;D Ya no le podemos hacer nada al fin de la saga T_T pero bueno. Espero que este chap te guste :D

**Circe Cullen:** Jajajaj, yo tampoco x) Espero que este cap te haya gustado :D

**Gaby27**: Awww, me alegro de que te encante *-* Y lo de Rose y Zabini es harina de otro costal, tendrán su historia...Más adelante ;D Espero que este cap te haya gustado :D Con Roselyn y sus ocurrencias :P

**harryandale**: :D espero que este chap te gustee ^^ Disculpa la demora.

**Y eso es todo. Disculpen por lo corta que son las respuestas, pero repito: estoy llegando con lo justo x) Mis amigos me van a matar.**

**Por cierto, feliz día del amigo :D**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Tini.**


	15. Blanca Navidad

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Blanca Navidad**

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de la clase. Sabía que debía prestar atención a lo que el profesor Binns dijera, porque luego entraría en los ÉXTASIS, pero simplemente no se podía concentrar.

Su vida había estado algo agitada los últimos días. A veces se preguntaba si Trelawney le había echado alguna maldición por no haber creído en sus supuestas profecías. No tenía otra razón _lógica_ por la cual explicar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Para empezar, la charla que había tenido con McGonagall. Nunca habría creído que a raíz de un malentendido, la profesora pudiera contarle cosas acerca de su pasado. Le había confesado que ella, en su juventud, había sufrido un desengaño amoroso por culpa de la magia y que le había costado su tiempo superarlo. Y era por ese mismo motivo que ella entendía por lo que Hermione estaba transitando: amar a alguien que en cierta forma estaba prohibido.

McGonagall le había contado que ella se había enamorado profundamente de un Muggle, pero no había podido estar con él por su condición de bruja. Y Hermione, a ojos de la mujer, se había enamorado de un muchacho que había pertenecido durante algún tiempo al bando contrario que ella. Y que, además, pertenecía a una Casa que había sido, por excelencia, la enemiga de Gryffindor.

Por todo esto y algunas cosas más, la Directora se había puesto del lado de Hermione, porque la comprendía y, en cierto modo, se veía reflejada en ella. Le había dicho que quería serle de ayuda, como Dumbledore había hecho con ella y por lo cual estaba muy agradecida.

Hermione había abandonado el despacho con un agujero instalado en su pecho. La historia de la profesora McGonagall la había angustiado, ella era una muy buena persona y le pareció injusto que tuviera que pasar por tantas penurias. Pero lo que más le había dolido había sido tener que fingir que estaba enamorada de Malfoy, o que lo había estado, según la historia de Roselyn. Sentía que era un ultraje a la confianza de la Directora y aquello no se lo podía perdonar.

Siguiendo con su lista de problemas, se encontraba la invitación a la Mansión Malfoy que la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy le había enviado. Todavía no sabía cómo abordar el tema con sus amigos. Ni a Harry ni a Ron le complacería la idea de pisar un lugar que les evocaba malos recuerdos. Por un lado, no le apetecía en lo absoluto festejar la Navidad en la Mansión de los Malfoy, rodeada de familias que habían pertenecido a Slytherin en su mayoría y que, todavía, no aceptaban a los muggles como ella. Pero por el otro, y más allá de que estuviera molesta con Roselyn, sabía que era una ocasión muy especial para la niña: por fin el mundo sabría de su existencia. Y sentía que no podía fallarle.

Y finalmente, pero no por ello menos importante sino todo lo contrario, se hallaba Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. El estúpido hurón albino de Slytherin. Le costaba creer que se hubieran besado por segunda vez. La avergonzaba de sobremanera el hecho de que ella no se había apartado, sino que había hecho justamente lo contrario: corresponderle.

Y lo peor de todo había sido que, luego de que se separaran por la falta de oxígeno, Malfoy la había vuelto a besar, pero de forma suave y delicada. Había sido como una caricia. Hermione no había podido salir de su asombro ante el acto.

Y luego se había marchado, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Sin burlarse de ella siquiera, como había hecho la última vez. Incluso parecía que su enfado se había esfumado.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquél encuentro, y la castaña había estado evitando al muchacho todo el tiempo. No había sido una tarea muy difícil a decir verdad, en clases apenas había notado que estaba en el salón. Para su suerte, los rumores habían cesado una vez que los alumnos se cercioraron que Malfoy y Granger apenas se hablaban.

Al menos, ya no tenía que preocuparse por esa tontería.

Luego de que la clase terminara, la muchacha se dirigió a su Sala Común para dejar su mochila, ya que tenía un período libre. Estaba a punto de doblar un recodo cuando chocó contra algo duro. Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura e impidieron que terminara en el suelo, debido al impacto.

-Oh, cielos, lo siento-musitó avergonzada. Levantó la vista para ver quién era su salvador y se congeló.

Malfoy.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas-le contestó él, sin soltarla.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar. No había rastro de burla ni odio en su voz, lo que la desconcertó más.

-Hm, está bien-se limitó a añadir.

Se apartó de él y continuó con su camino. Estar con el rubio la ponía nerviosa y ello la molestaba. Debería haberle pegado un puñetazo como en Tercer Año, por haberla besado; pero sabía que sería muy hipócrita de su parte.

"_Debo quitármelo de la cabeza_", se decía mientras se alejaba.

-Granger-oyó que la llamaba, por lo cual se viró-. Te ves bien esta mañana.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada confundida y aceleró su paso. Quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente, sacó el espejito que siempre llevaba con ella desde que había regresado, y observó su aspecto. No se veía desalineada, su cabello estaba bien. Revisó su uniforme, el cual tampoco tenía defecto alguno. Malfoy no podría haberse burlado de ella porque todo estaba en orden.

Pero si no se había burlado, ¿había sido un cumplido? Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba levemente. No obstante, sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si Malfoy la halagaba? Había dicho que dejaría de pensar en él. Lo único que conseguía era confundirla.

Tal vez fuera parte de una venganza, caviló, ingresando en su Sala Común. Simplemente tendría que estar alerta, se dijo.

* * *

Draco estaba dándose cabezazos contra una pared. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¿Qué era eso que le había dicho a Granger?

¡Demonios!

Había querido decirle algo para molestarla y lo único que había salido de su boca fue un cumplido.

Se encontraba extraño. Todavía analizaba su beso con Granger. Al principio, la había besado porque quería molestarla y demostrarle que la podía subyugar. Pero, luego, cuando ella le había correspondido, cayó bajo el encanto de su ternura. Sólo sabía que no podía dejar de hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Todo aquello lo estaba preocupando demasiado. Tenía que recuperar el control de su vida. Tenía que sacar a Granger de ella.

Entonces una idea lo golpeó. Había encontrado la perfecta solución. Exploraría esa nueva sensación que tenía cada vez que estaba con la Gryffindor y luego la dejaría. Una vez que se desencaprichara con la castaña, su vida volvería a la normalidad. Por supuesto que se lo propondría a ella, no tenía deseos de perder tiempo conquistándola.

Ya más calmado, y satisfecho consigo mismo, se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.

* * *

Roselyn se encontraba en su hogar, realizando los preparativos para la fiesta. Su padre había escrito una carta a McGonagall donde explicaba que ella se ausentaría la última semana de clases por motivos personales.

La muchachita se lo estaba pasando a lo grande. Madame Deveraux había venido desde Francia para tomarle las medidas para confeccionar su vestido. Su madre le había dicho que no pensaba reparar en gastos, quería que si niña tuviera lo mejor.

Y Roselyn, aprovechando la buena disposición de su madre le había pedido que la dejara encargarse de la decoración. Narcissa no se había negado, pero le había dicho que ella lo supervisaría una vez que Roselyn hubiera terminado.

Era por ello que ahora se encontraba colocando los muérdagos mágicos con ayuda de los elfos. Había elegido _cuidadosamente_ los lugares. Lo bueno de los muérdagos mágicos era que no permitían que los involucrados se alejaran del lugar hasta haber cumplido la prenda. Además, una alarma comenzaba a sonar en seguida.

La pequeña Malfoy tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ellos. Razón por la cual había colocado una buena cantidad en la biblioteca, el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Draco, el estudio de su padre, el invernadero y, por supuesto, el salón de baile.

-Roselyn-la voz de su padre la distrajo de su labor.

-¿Si?-inquirió ella con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu lista de invitados y sobre esta curiosa carta que Draco envió-la agitó un par de veces.

Ella se mantuvo impasible. Tenía que ganarle la batalla a su hermano.

-De acuerdo-contestó sin perder la sonrisa.

Y comenzó a parlotear.

Primero enumeró a todos sus invitados y los describió, explicándole a su padre porqué tenían que estar en la celebración. El pobre Lucius quedó un poco mareado.

Luego, le dijo que Draco la trataba mal a veces y que ello la afectaba de sobremanera. Mencionó que Astoria Greengrass le iba a la caza junto con Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass.

-Pero, Lyn, tu hermano no dice nada de lo que me estás comentando en su carta. Él mencionó un hecho que te involucra a ti, a la señorita Granger, al señor Nott y a, permíteme que te lo lea textual, _al imbécil de Zabini, quien morirá de una forma lenta y tortuosa cuando lo agarre_. ¿Tienes idea a lo que se refiere?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Draco no puede resolver sus problemas por su cuenta y por ello culpa a los demás de sus desgracias-dijo de manera altiva.

Lucius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y cuáles serían sus problemas?

Roselyn se le acercó como si fuera a contarle una confidencia.

-Verás, querido padre, tu hijo está enamorado y no puede aceptarlo-sentenció sin dubitar.

El señor Malfoy soltó una risa.

-¿Draco? ¿Enamorado?-inquirió risueño pero al ver el rostro furioso de su hija borró la sonrisa y carraspeó.

-Pues sí-contestó de mala manera-. Está enamorado de Hermione Granger pero está muy ocupado en intentar negarlo a los demás y a sí mismo. Y mientras tanto, se lía con la Greengrass y hace sufrir a Hermione y a mí.

-¿Y por qué te haría sufrir a ti?-quiso saber confundido.

-Porque me obliga a aliarme con Zabini, quien no está completamente en sus cabales, para que Hermione no esté triste.

Lucius se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Roselyn, deja que tu hermano solucione sus problemas a su manera. Él es suficientemente grande como para hacerlo. Además, no creo que esté enamorado y mucho menos de la señorita Granger. Nunca se han llevado bien.

Roselyn comenzaba a enojarse.

-Draco es un cerebro de pollo y no sabe hacer nada bien-protestó-. Y sí está enamorado de Hermione, no entiendo porqué es tan difícil de creer.

-Porque nunca se han llevado bien. Además, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y es una insoportable marisabidilla.

-¡No hables así de mi amiga!-se enfadó-. Eres igual que Draco pero muy pronto ambos se comerán sus palabras-añadió antes de salir del recinto.

-Roselyn, no puedes hablarme de esa forma-le gritó para que lo oyera, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Lucius suspiró exasperado.

-Esa niña acabará conmigo-dijo, aparentemente al aire.

Se escuchó una suave risa.

-Posiblemente lo haga con todos-concordó Narcissa, quien había ingresado al salón.

-Recuérdame porqué quisimos romper con la tradición Malfoy de tener sólo un heredero.

Narcissa frunció el ceño.

-Porque dijiste que querías tener una princesa a quien mimar.

-Pues, me parece que la hemos mimado en demasía.

Narcissa le besó la mejilla.

-Dejemos que Draco sea quien deba lidiar con ella-propuso guiñándole un ojo.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Oh, pero también está Blaise-comentó y ambos rieron.

* * *

-No, Hermione, olvídalo-fue la respuesta terminante de Ron.

-¡Pero, Ron!-protestó ella.

-Lo siento, Hermione, en esto tengo que apoyarlo. Ron tiene razón. Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts pisaré ese lugar-lo secundó Harry.

Aquella tarde, había juntado el valor para decirles a sus amigos que había recibido una carta de Narcissa Malfoy invitándolos a la fiesta de Navidad.

-Pero esta fiesta es muy importante para Roselyn. Ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en esa familia-insistió la castaña

-Ella nos entenderá. Perdóname, Hermione, pero no cederé en esto-le dijo Harry.

-Y yo tampoco. Si quieres ir, estás sola-añadió Ron.

La Gryffindor suspiró derrotada. Ella los comprendía, la Mansión Malfoy representaba una época que todos querían olvidar y dejar atrás. Incluso ella tenía ciertas reticencias respecto a la fiesta, pero no podía fallarle a Rose.

-De acuerdo. No insistiré más. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a preparar mis cosas-les comunicó.

Ya en su habitación, comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en su baúl.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató de la existencia de una carta sobre su almohada hasta que terminó de empacar. Extrañada, tomó el sobre y lo observó detenidamente. Como su exterior no decía absolutamente nada, lo abrió.

_Granger,_

_Te veo en la Torre de Astronomía hoy a la medianoche. Ni siquiera pienses en dejarme plantado porque iré por ti._

_M._

Hermione apretó el pergamino furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes?

Maldito rubio engreído, pensó. Como si ella no tuviera otros planes que correr a su encuentro.

Al principio, decidió que no iría. Malfoy podría esperarla sentado si quería. Y en cuanto fuera a buscarla, ella le enseñaría lo que quera una leona enfurecida.

Pero luego, cuando se serenó, lo pensó mejor. Asistiría, porque ella no era ninguna cobarde, y le dejaría las cosas en claro a ese rubio oxigenado. Después de todo, ¿cuánto podría tardar en decirle lo que tenía para decirle?

* * *

Al parecer demasiado, pensó Hermione, arrinconada contra la pared de la torre. Frente a ella, Malfoy la apresaba entre sus fuertes brazos al tiempo que ejercía presión sobre sus labios. Y por muy extraño que pareciera, la castaña se encontraba a gusto con la posición.

Draco no había podido evitarlo. En cuanto Hermione había ingresado al recinto y lo había mirado desafiante, prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre ella. Nada estaba saliendo acorde a lo que había planeado, pero no le importaba demasiado.

No obstante, Hermione recobró su sentido común y lo empujó.

-Por Merlín, ¿qué estoy haciendo?-murmuró por lo bajo.

Draco sonrió con petulancia.

-Hiciste bien en venir, Granger.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?-le espetó ceñuda.

Él rió.

-¿Por qué no te pones cómoda, Granger?-le señaló unos sillones.

-Déjate de tonterías y ve al grano-le ordenó.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Siempre tan impaciente-se burló-. De acuerdo, Granger. La razón por la cual te cité es muy simple. Tengo un trato para proponerte.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-Como habrás podido comprobar hace unos instantes, por alguna extraña razón sentimos atracción por el otro. Y créeme que no me hace ninguna gracia, Granger, pero simplemente estoy harto de que invadas mis pensamientos. Pero tengo la solución: te propongo iniciar una relación sin ningún tipo de ataduras hasta que la atracción se desvanezca.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Es simple, Granger. Estamos juntos por algún tiempo, nada serio, hasta que pueda sacarte de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué?-repitió la castaña.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-En serio, Granger, estoy comenzando a pensar que tu inteligencia está sobrevalorada.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione reaccionó.

-¿¡Estás loco! ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tener una relación contigo? Eres un engreído-comenzó a despotricar.

-No te hagas la difícil ahora, Granger. Es la perfecta solución a nuestro problema. Además, nadie lo sabrá.

-Oh, claro, lo que siempre deseé para mi vida: _una relación clandestina sin ataduras con Malfoy_-dijo irónicamente.

El rubio comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Escucha, Granger, no me interesan tus deseos de niña enamoradiza. Simplemente di que sí y nuestras vidas volverán al a normalidad.

La Gryffindor resopló.

-Te olvidas de algo, Malfoy. De los dos, eres _tú_ el que tiene un problema. Eres _tú_ quien no puede quitarme de su cabeza-se burló-. Yo, en ningún momento dije tal cosa.

Draco estaba por replicar pero ella no lo dejó.

-No, cierra la boca. No caeré en otro de tus juegos, Malfoy. Esos días quedaron atrás. Arregla tu problema _tú_ solo. Y no me vuelvas a molestar-le advirtió antes de abandonar el lugar.

El Slytherin golpeó la pared, enfurecido. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido que Granger le simplificaría las cosas?

Maldita Gryffindor tozuda.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Disculpen la demora, no saben cuánto lo siento! No tengo excusas, sólo les voy a decir que estuve muy atareada con la escuela, pero ahora que ya la terminé (T.T) y estoy de vacaciones, voy a actualizar más seguido (espero)

Bueno, en general: espero que este chap les guste, a mí no me termina de convencer pero quería actualizar ya! En el próximo capítulo se va a venir la fiesta :O, ¿qué pasará? ¿qué les gustaría que pase? Como siempre, estoy abierta a sugerencias :D

Y ahora los reviews:

**Gaby27**: me alegro de que te haya divertido! :D Pero la fiesta va a venir en el otro chap :3 ya lo estoy escribiendo, qué emoción! :P Espero que este chap te guste :D

**():** o_o no sé porqué no me sale tu nombre. Jajaja, no creo que sea tan genial tenerla de hermana, yo personalmente no lo querría x) Espero que este chap te guste ^^

**Serena Princesita Hale**: bueenas :3, espero que este cap también te guste como el otro. También espero que haya valido las ansias :P Y sí, Blaise pudo huir a Italia aunque en este cap no lo mencioné demasiado x) Tal vez el próximo :D

**Andy Voldy**: Jajajajjaa, sí, no? Me alegro que te guste y el segundo nombre de Roselyn es Cassiopeia :3

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** amiga! Disculpame, me re colgué con el adelanto! Te pido mil perdones! Espero que ya estés mejor C: También espero que este capi te haya gustado. Te prometo que ahora sí te voy a dar un adelanto por mp, si todavía lo querés claro x) Mil disculpas! T_T

**qaroinlove**: Jajaja, Rose escritora de FFnet x) me la imagino con un diario contando lo que piensa de todos los personajes que la rodean! :P Espero que este chap te guste ^^, como habrás podido comprobar hay otro beso :O Las cosas se están poniendo más y máaaas interesantes! :P Y sí, nuestro querido Blaise jugó a ser héroe! :P Y bueno, como era obvio, Harry y Ron no lo tomaron bien x)

**greece06**: me alegro muchísimo que te haya hecho reír! :D Espero que este cumpla con tus expectativas! C:

**luna-maga:** Jajaja, es que Blaise está hecho para pasar por penurias! (?) No sé porqué pero me encanta torturarlo :D Respecto a lo anterior: sí, sí. Y más teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de bestia que está teniendo Draco en estos momentos. Por un momento casi flaqueo y escribo que Hermione cedía al trato con Malfoy, pero después pensé que yo ni muerta le diría que sí a alguien que me trato muy mal! Asi que se lo merece por bastardo U_U

**xXPequita AnonimaxX:** me alegro que te guste ^^ Y perdón por la demora T_T A mí también me cae bien Zabini :D por eso disfruto torturándolo x) Espero que este chap te haya gustado :D

**OneWingedEggplant**: omg! No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven! Se viene el Apocalipsis! :P Hace demasiado que no me pseudo-Betaredeas. Es más, este capítulo no lo leíste antes de que yo lo publicara, asi que si está feo, la culpa va a ser pura y exclusivamente TUYA. TUUUYAAAAAA. T-U-Y-A. Fui clara?

Y para qué mentirte? Me encanta torturar a Blaise, i can't help it! :D me había olvidado de la aparición de los gemelos, asi que en los próximos capítulos los mencionaré :O Espero un comentario de este capítulo ¬¬

**Patzy-Chan**: Me gustó mucho tu análisis, es bueno que alguien te comente ese tipo de cosas porque a veces uno está tan metido con un solo personaje que se olvida de cómo podrían reaccionar los demás. Sé que en este capítulo Draco sigue siendo el que, en cierta forma, se humilla, pero no creas que no tuve tu consejo en cuenta! Ya lo tenía planeado para el próximo capítulo, en la fiesta de los Malfoys. Y va a aparecer Astoria en la ecuación x) Espero que este chap te haya gustado y agradezco de corazón tus consejos! :D

**Angelita88**: lamento la súper demora! :( Espero que este chap te haya gustado!

**Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore:** Jajaja, me alegro entonces! :D Espero que este también te guste C:

**:** Por suerte Draco todavía no lo cazó! Veremos qué pasará en el próximo chap! x) Espero que este capi te haya gustado :D

**Pamex17**: me alegro muchísimo que te guste y bienvenida! :D Pero para la fiesta vas a tener que esperar un poquitín más! Pero pienso que la espera va a valer la pena. Espero que este chap te haya gustado!

**Publishplease**: acá estoy acá estoy! :P Lamento muchísimo la demora! Acá está el regalito pre-navideño, si llego con el tiempo tal vez el otro lo publique para Navidad :D Espero que este chap te guste C:

Y eso es todo mis niñas. Quiero que sepan que estoy sumamente agradecida por todos sus reviews y el apoyo que me dan! La historia llegó a 200 reviews! Honestamente no lo puedo creer. Y para celebrarlo quería hacer un one shot, Dramione, de regalo para ustedes *-* pero tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. Así que les hago una pregunta:

**¿De qué les gustaría que se trate el One-Shot? Dejenme saberlo con un review :D**

Y otra cosa, estoy trabajando en otro Dramione con una temática más seria y creíble x) De momento se va a llamar **"En mi sangre"** y es post-DH. Y si me animo, creo que será **rated "M"**. **¿Estarían interesadas en leerlo?**

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Tiiini.

Pd: estoy en Pottermore - **PurpleSeeker74**. Soy Slytherin, la verdad que me shockeó un poco x)


	16. La Mansión Malfoy

**Disclaimer: los personajes (excepto Roselyn) son obra de la diosa J. K Rowling  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: La Mansión Malfoy.**

Las vacaciones llegaron más rápido de lo que Hermione se esperaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en la estación King's Cross, despidiendo a sus amigos. Ron, Harry y Ginny irían a La Madriguera como todos los años y ella se iría a su casa.

Se alegró de ver a sus padres nuevamente. Los había echado muchísimo de menos.

-Entonces, querida, ¿cómo están las cosas en la escuela?-le preguntó su madre, durante la cena.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente al pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos días.

-Bien, como siempre-se limitó a contestar.

-Nos extrañó que no fueras a _La Conejera_ este año-comentó su padre.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Es _La Madriguera_, papá-lo corrigió-. Además, este año tengo otros planes.

Sus padres la observaron atónitos. Hermione suspiró.

-Asistiré a la fiesta de una amiga del colegio. Es un evento muy importante para ella y le prometí que iría.

La señora Granger asintió.

-Bueno, al menos pasaremos juntos Año Nuevo-dijo sonriendo.

Luego de cenar, Hermione subió a su habitación. Mientras estaba acomodando su ropa, le llegó una carta de Roselyn. En la misma adjuntaba un traslador, previamente autorizado por el Ministerio, que se activaría a las veinte horas el veinticuatro. También le comunicaba lo emocionada y ansiosa que estaba por la fiesta.

Hermione sonrió ante su evidente entusiasmo, pero muy en su interior deseó que nunca llegara Nochebuena.

* * *

Cuando Draco arribó a su mansión lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermana. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación pero no la halló allí.

-¿Me buscabas?-habló una voz detrás de él.

Draco se giró lentamente hasta dar con el rostro de su hermana.

-Sí, para asesinarte-rugió antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Pero Roselyn fue más rápida y comenzó a correr, mientras era perseguida por el rubio.

-¡Auxilio, Draco se volvió loco!-gritaba.

-Tú me vuelves loco, mocosa-le respondió él, furioso.

La niña ingresó en las cocinas, donde un ejército de elfos se hallaba para defenderla.

-Joven Malfoy, tenemos órdenes del ama Narcissa de detenerlo-habló uno de ellos, paralizándolo.

-¡Arruinas mi vida, Roselyn!-exclamó, intentando liberarse del hechizo del elfo-. Era más feliz siendo hijo único.

-Eso es horrible, Draco-le espetó ella, dolida-. _Eres_ horrible, desearía que mi hermano fuera Harry-le gritó antes de marcharse.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron más a Draco. Era lo único que le faltaba, pensó, que su propia sangre eligiera a San Potter sobre él.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Doreas-le dijo al elfo, el cual obedeció.

Acto seguido, se encaminó al despacho de su padre.

-Padre-lo saludó, apenas ingresó.

Lucius lo miró duramente.

-Has hecho llorar a tu hermana, Draco-señaló.

El aludido resopló exasperado.

-Ella se lo buscó, padre. Ella con sus malditas historias entre la maldita comelibros de Granger y yo. He sido removido de mi cargo de Premio Anual por culpa de ellas. McGonagall se puso del lado de Granger, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡La única víctima e esta historia soy yo! ¡Víctima de las maquinaciones de la loca de mi hermana!-despotricó.

Lucius lo observó un rato en silencio.

-Veo que algo te disturba-comentó tranquilamente.

Draco sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Eso crees?-inquirió irónicamente, intentando serenarse-. Olvídalo. Por el bien de mi salud mental será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa.

-Bien-concedió su padre sin inmutarse por los cambios de humor de su hijo-. He oído que abrirás el baile con Astoria Greengrass.

El rubio asintió.

-Es la hermana menor de Daphne y congeniamos bastante bien.

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Draco. Sus padres estarán aquí junto con otras familias muy importantes. La gente comenzará a sospechar acerca de tus intenciones para con ella.

-Sólo somos amigos-declaró.

-Pues, asegúrate de que ella lo tenga bien en claro. No conozco a la señorita Greengrass, pero espero que no sea como su madre y hermana. Siempre van con segundas intenciones.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué me adviertes? Los Greengrass son una de las familias Sangre Pura más respetables del Mundo Mágico. Creí que un enlace entre ambas familias sería beneficioso.

Ahora fue el momento de Lucius para enarcar una ceja.

-Creí escucharte decir que sólo eran amigos-replicó burlón-. Además, preferiría estar emparentado con los Bulstrode antes que con ellos.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-De cualquier forma, no planeo renunciar a mi soltería tan rápido.

-Bien. Ahora si me disculpas, debo continuar con mi trabajo-dio por zanjado el tema.

Draco se dirigió a la salida.

-Será mejor que te disculpes con tu hermana, Draco. Presiento que algo malo podría pasarte en la fiesta si no lo haces-le advirtió antes de que el rubio se marchara.

Bah, cavilaba Draco, ¿qué podría hacerle esa mocosa? Ya lo había humillado de la peor forma posible.

* * *

Sin más dilación, la fiesta llegó. Narcissa estaba un tanto alterada, revisando los últimos detalles, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última fiesta. Y, además, este año asistirían más invitados que años anteriores.

La señora Malfoy esperaba con todo su corazón que las cosas salieran bien. Durante los últimos días, la relación entre sus hijos había estado tensa y ambos comenzaban a gritarse ante cualquier provocación. La pobre mujer ya no sabía qué más hacer para que hubiera un poco de paz en su casa.

-Mamá-su hija la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿estás segura de que el vestido verde me quedará mejor que el rojo?-inquirió indecisa-. Tendría que hacerle honor a mi Casa y llevar el rojo-meditó.

Narcissa sonrió.

-Piensa que le darás una alegría a tu padre cuando te vea con algo de color verde por primera vez-le guiñó un ojo.

Roselyn rió.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que podría hacer el intento. Ahora qué me dices de…

-Buenos días-la interrumpió una voz varonil.

Draco.

-Buenos días, hijo-lo saludó Narcissa sonriendo.

Roselyn, sin embargo, lo ignoró olímpicamente. La mujer suspiró resignada.

-Espero que en la fiesta se comporten.

-Lo haré si tu hijo trata bien a mis invitados-sentenció Roselyn.

-Lo haré si tu hija me deja tranquilo toda la noche-repuso el rubio.

Narcissa contó mentalmente hasta diez.

-Sólo no lo arruinen-les dijo antes de abandonar el salón.

Los hermanos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de retirarse.

* * *

Hermione arribó en la Mansión Malfoy a la hora estipulada. El traslador la había dejado en los jardines. La muchacha decidió inspeccionarlos antes de ingresar en la casa.

A decir verdad, eran los jardines más bellos que había visto en su vida. Tan llenos de color y tan bien cuidados.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger-habló una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Theo!-exclamó ella sonriendo-. No sabía que ibas a venir.

-¿Y perderme un banquete gratis? No lo creo-bromeó.

-Me da mucho gusto verte aquí. Ahora no estaré sola.

Nott sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si entramos?-propuso extendiéndole su brazo.

Hermione asintió mientras lo tomaba. El hecho de contar con la presencia de Theodore la tranquilizaba de sobremanera. De cierta forma, se sentía protegida.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy-saludó Nott al rubio, quien apretó los dientes al ver que estaba acompañado por Hermione.

-Nott-le contestó cortante-. Granger-añadió de la misma manera.

-Malfoy-le respondió cortésmente- ¿Dónde está Rose?-se animó a preguntar.

-En el salón-fue todo lo que le dijo Draco antes de recibir a otras personas con mucho más entusiasmo que a ella.

A Hermione le molestó un poco su actitud pero decidió no prestarle atención. Junto con Theo fueron a buscar a la pequeña Malfoy, quien efectivamente, estaba en el salón.

-¡Hermione, viniste! –chilló emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

-Por supuesto, Rosie, te dije que no te fallaría-le contestó sonriendo.

Roselyn le sonrió a su vez y luego reparó en su acompañante.

-Nott-saludó al muchacho con mucho menos entusiasmo.

-Pequeña Malfoy-le respondió burlón.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, adelante. Sírvanse lo que gusten. El banquete comenzará a las nueve-les informó, intentando ser una buena anfitriona-. Yo debo recibir a los invitados.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos al rato, Rosie-le dijo Hermione.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba furioso. Ahora entendía por qué Granger lo había rechazado. La muy maldita quería hacerse la puritana porque iba a la caza de Nott.

¿Qué le veía a Nott, de todas formas? El rubio comenzaba a creer que estaba perdiendo su toque. Entonces tomó una decisión: le mostraría a Granger lo que se había perdido al rechazarlo.

-Buenas noches, Dragón-oyó una voz familiar.

Zabini. Draco tuvo que recurrir a todos sus años de buena educación para no romperle el rostro allí mismo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?-le espetó con odio.

Blaise levantó las manos.

-Cálmate, Dragón. Vengo en son de paz.

-Yo no quiero estar en paz contigo-replicó mordaz.

Blaise suspiró.

-Oh, vamos, Draco. Siento mucho lo que pasó. Te juro que no tenía idea.

-Parecen una pareja discutiendo-les llegó el sonido de una dulce voz.

Ambos fulminaron a Roselyn con la mirada.

-Cierra el pico, enana-le ordenó Draco.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Ciérralo tú, cerebro de pollo-le contestó ceñuda.

Blaise se sorprendió del trato hostil entre los hermanos. Pero antes de que alguno hiciera un comentario, una nueva familia apareció en la entrada.

-Buenas noches, Draco-lo saludó Astoria con una sonrisa.

El rubio le besó la mano como todo un caballero. Roselyn rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-Señores Greengrass-prosiguió el Slytherin, sonriendo con galantería.

-Gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta, Draco-le dijo la señora Greengrass sonriendo como una tonta-. ¿Quién es esta bella señorita?-añadió dirigiéndose a Roselyn. La falsedad en su tono de voz era palpable.

-Ella es la pequeña hermana de Draco, madre-intervino Astoria-. De quien ya te estuve hablando.

Roselyn se obligó a saludarlos de forma educada, aunque por dentro se moría por decirles unas cuantas verdades.

-Astoria nos ha dicho que tus padres te presentarán en sociedad esta noche-comentó el señor Greengrass, observándola con interés. Su mente maquinaba algún tipo de arreglo que pudiera hacerse con la muchachita, en caso que lo de Astoria con Draco no funcionara.

-Así es-se limitó a contestar la aludida.

-Estamos muy honrados de que hayas elegido a Astoria para iniciar el baile, Draco-habló nuevamente la señora Greengrass, provocando que Roselyn bufara.

-No creo que…-pero Blaise la interrumpió, antes de que hiciera algún comentario inapropiado.

-Bueno, esta señorita y yo debemos ir a buscar a su madre, para controlar que todo esté en orden. Si nos disculpan…-prácticamente se llevó a Roselyn a la rastra.

La señora Greengrass lucía confundida.

-¿No es algo mayor para tu hermana?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Blaise tiene fama de ser asaltacunas-dijo como si nada-. De todas formas, yo no me preocuparía por ella, sino por él.

Astoria fue la única que comprendió lo que el rubio quiso decir y por ende rió como una hiena histriónica.

* * *

Conforme la noche avanzaba, Hermione se sentía más a gusto con Nott. Era un muchacho ingenioso y podía hablar de cualquier tema con él. Durante el banquete, se había encargado de que la copa de Hermione nunca estuviera vacía.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? Me gustaría conocer la biblioteca de los Malfoy-le dijo Theo, una vez que el banquete hubiera terminado.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿No estaría mal husmear en una casa que no es la nuestra?-quiso saber.

Theodore rió.

-No estaríamos husmeando. Además, todo el mundo quiere conocer esa biblioteca. He oído decir que la única que la supera es la de Hogwarts.

Aquello pareció captar el interés de Hermione.

-Oh, entonces supongo que un vistazo no le hará mal a nadie, ¿verdad?-propuso con inocencia.

El castaño sonrió.

-Claro que no, Hermione. Le pediremos indicaciones a Roselyn.

Hermione asintió y ambos se dirigieron en busca de la niña.

-¿La están pasando bien?-quiso saber ésta sonriendo.

Hermione asintió.

-Todo está perfecto, Rose. Tú y tu madre se han lucido.

-Gracias-la niña adoraba recibir cumplidos.

-Escucha, pequeña Malfoy, nos gustaría conocer tu biblioteca. Le estaba comentando a Hermione que sólo la de Hogwarts la supera-dijo Nott.

Roselyn asintió, orgullosa.

-Así es. Pero como no son los únicos, he organizado un grupo para que todos vayan a conocerla, sin perderse. Desafortunadamente, yo no puedo llevarlos porque tengo que arreglarme para el baile, pero Draco gustosamente lo hará-les señaló un pequeño grupo que estaba encabezado por el rubio, quien no lucía para nada contento con la tarea. Roselyn, sin embargo, sonreía de una forma sospechosa.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Lo último que deseaba era estar cerca de Malfoy, estaba a punto de declinar la oferta pero Nott no se lo permitió.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por la información, pequeña-le habló a Roselyn sonriendo-. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Hermione, o nos perderemos la excursión-añadió bromeando, al tiempo que cruzaba el salón para unirse al grupo.

La castaña, maldiciendo por lo bajo, lo siguió. La pequeña multitud estaba conformada por las hermanas Greengrass, Zabini, algunos funcionarios del Ministerio y tres estudiantes de Hogwarts, todos pertenecientes a la Casa de las serpientes.

-Bien, creo que somos todos-estaba diciendo Draco-. Sólo síganme a mí y no se distraigan, la mansión es muy grande y aquél que no la conoce, puede perderse. No hablen con los retratos ni tampoco hagan caso a las cosas que dicen.

El grupo emprendió la marcha. Hermione admiraba todo lo que veía a su alrededor. La mansión estaba exquisitamente decorada. Nott iba conversando con un funcionario del Ministerio, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica. Draco, por su parte, iba platicando muy animadamente con Astoria, en la opinión de Hermione.

¿Por qué le importaba? Se cuestionó. Malfoy podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Si quería hacerle ojitos a la tonta de Greengrass, allá él.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Hermione contuvo el aliento por unos segundos. Aquello era simplemente majestuoso y extraordinario. Qué feliz sería ella si tuviera una habitación como aquella.

Draco sonrió cuando vio el rostro de embobada que tenía Granger.

_"Comelibros hasta la muerte"_, pensó divertido.

-Mi abuelo Abraxas ordenó a los elfos construir esta biblioteca. Iba a ser un regalo para su esposa, mi abuela Cersei. Aunque todo el mundo piensa que fue un gran acto de amor que tuvo hacia ella, lo cierto es que lo hizo para mantenerla ocupada todo el día y que no lo molestara-relató Draco riéndose con lo último.

Los hombres se unieron a sus risas, pero las mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada, Hermione incluida.

-Ven, Hermione. He encontrado "_Historia de Hogwarts_" edición de lujo-la llamó Nott.

La castaña, encantadísima, siguió su orden y se dirigió a la estantería que el muchacho le señalaba.

-¡Tiene las páginas de oro!-exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.

Estuvieron un buen rato admirando el libro hasta que Malfoy anunció que era hora de irse, puesto que el baile comenzaría en pocos minutos.

Hermione devolvió el libro a su estantería pero cuando quiso encaminarse hacia la salida, una fuerza mayor a ella se lo impidió.

-Theo, no puedo moverme-le dijo, preocupada.

Nott frunció el ceño, contrariado, e intentó moverse él también. Sin embargo, no tuvo resultado.

-¿Qué demo…-comenzó, pero entonces una alarma empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó Astoria.

Draco comenzó a inspeccionar el recinto, ceñudo. La alarma continuaba sonando, y nadie podía dar con su paradero. Hasta que una Slytherin de tercero comenzó a reír.

-¡Es un muérdago!-explicó, risueña.

Los presentes la miraron confundidos.

-Son los nuevos muérdagos mágicos. Cada vez que alguien cae bajo ellos, una alarma empieza a sonar. Y los implicados no pueden moverse de su lugar hasta que se besen-indicó- ¿Me pregunto quiénes serán los afortunados?-añadió con malicia.

Hermione tragó espeso y se ruborizó. Miró a Nott nerviosamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Creo que encontré a los culpables-habló Astoria, con malicia-. Theodore y Granger tienen que besarse.

El grupo comenzó a reír y a burlarse de la pareja. Los funcionarios del Ministerio le guiñaron un ojo a Nott y soltaron algunas bromas.

Draco, por otro lado, apretó los puños con fuerza. Era lo único que le faltaba, tener que presenciar cómo Granger besaba al imbécil de Nott.

Hermione estaba tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de evadir esta situación-dijo, incómoda.

-Pues, no la hay-le contestó Daphne de manera cortante-. Todo el mundo sabe cómo funcionan los muérdagos mágicos, si hubiera una forma de evadirlos no estarían a la venta. El ruido me está molestando demasiado, por lo que les sugiero que se apresuren-añadió fríamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Bien, Hermione, si es lo que nuestro público desea…-habló Nott, fulminando con la mirada a Daphne.

Y la besó. Allí. En frente de la pequeña concurrencia. Sin que ella tuviera tiempo para reaccionar. O siquiera para cerrar sus ojos.

Theodore Nott la besó en la biblioteca de los Malfoy y delante de Draco Malfoy, quien no lucía para nada feliz.

Cuando se separaron, luego de unos segundos, Hermione continuaba atónita. Los demás comenzaron a dispersarse una vez que el ruido estridente cesó. Daphne salió de la biblioteca rápidamente y luciendo una expresión furiosa. Astoria la siguió. Luego salieron los funcionarios del Ministerio, comentando que en sus épocas estos chiches no existían. Le siguieron los alumnos de Hogwarts y finalmente quedaron Blaise, Draco y Hermione.

-Te felicito, Granger-le dijo Blaise amistosamente-. Has conquistado a una serpiente-añadió burlón.

-Cierra la boca, Zabini-le espetaron Draco y Hermione a la vez.

Blaise los observó confundido. Acto seguido, salió de la biblioteca.

-Vaya Granger, te luciste-dijo el rubio ácidamente-. Estoy seguro de que mi hermana te había informado de los lugares exactos donde pondría los muérdagos para que estuvieras preparada.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Hoy no tengo ganas de aguantarte, es una fiesta y planeo divertirme.

Draco soltó una risa irónica.

-Ya veo cómo te diviertes.

La castaña lo ignoró y se encaminó hacia la salida. Sin embargo, el rubio la apresó por el brazo y le impidió moverse.

-¿Qué tiene Nott?-le soltó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con rabia contenida.

Hermione lo observó perpleja.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-le contestó intentando liberarse.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo. La única razón por la que estuviste rechazándome todo este tiempo es por Nott. Ya me di cuenta. Lo que no logro comprender es qué tiene él que no tenga yo-la acercó más a él, sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia-. No tiene más dinero que yo, ni es tan apuesto. No es tan inteligente tampoco. Entonces dime qué demonios es-le exigió furioso.

-¿Y no se te habrá ocurrido que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él no me trata como a una basura todo el tiempo? ¿O que con él me siento segura, y no como un juguete al que desechará una vez que se canse de él, como tú insinuaste?-le respondió ella muy molesta.

Draco no acotó nada. Hermione se soltó de su agarre con fuerza.

-Te lo diré por última vez: déjame en paz, Malfoy.

Y luego abandonó la biblioteca.

* * *

Cuando ambos regresaron al salón, notaron que las mesas habían desaparecido. Las luces habían cambiado y todo el mundo formaba un círculo alrededor de lo que sería la pista de baile.

-¿Draco, dónde estabas?-le preguntó su madre, algo alterada- ¡En cinco minutos iniciarás el baile!

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Cálmate, madre. Todo saldrá bien-le aseguró exasperado.

Desde su conversación con Granger, minutos atrás, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. La castaña tenía ese efecto en él. Sin embargo, todo lo que le había dicho reafirmó su decisión de darle celos. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si funcionaría.

Buscó a Astoria con la mirada y, cuando la encontró, le hizo señas para que se acercara a él.

-¿Estás listo, Draco?-le preguntó sonriendo, se notaba a leguas lo emocionaba que estaba.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Nací listo-dijo de forma arrogante.

Le ofreció su brazo y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Allí, el rubio colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Astoria y, con la otra, tomó una mano de ella. Ella, por su parte, posicionó su mano libre en su hombro izquierdo. Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos, hasta que la música de un vals empezó a sonar en el recinto.

Ambos se movían con tal gracia que las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudirlos y elogiarlos. Hermione comenzó a sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago al ver la escena. Aunque no entendía por qué. Ella le había dejado en claro a Malfoy que no quería nada con él.

Luego de unos minutos, se les unieron Lucius y Narcissa y después, más parejas. Allí fue cuando el desastre se desató.

Los muérdagos mágicos que Roselyn había hecho colgar tan meticulosamente comenzaron a sonar. Al principio, nadie comprendía de dónde provenía el sonido hasta que el muérdago aparecía flotando sobre sus cabezas. Primero les tocó besarse a dos alumnos de Slytherin de Quinto. Luego fue el turno de Narcissa y Lucius, quienes cumplieron la prenda completamente abochornados.

Blaise, al notar el revuelo que se había armado, buscó con la mirada a Roselyn y, al hallarla, se dirigió rápidamente a ella para sacarla fuera de la "zona de peligro".

-Pequeña, será mejor que te marches-le dijo en tono conciliador.

Roselyn enarcó una ceja desafiante.

-No sería correcto que siendo tan joven termines siendo besada por algún vejestorio o algún mocoso pervertido-le explicó.

-Tu preocupación me conmueve, Zabini-le contestó irónicamente.

Acto seguido, lo empujó sutilmente hacia un costado. Blaise la miró confundido pero cuando una estridente alarma comenzó a sonar, lo comprendió todo. Había caído bajo el hechizo de un muérdago.

-Oh, Blaise, sé que disfrutarás este momento tanto como yo-le susurró la niña, divertida.

El aludido la fulminó con la mirada, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a quién tenía que besar, su expresión cambió completamente.

-Madame Deveraux-musitó anonadado.

La mujer era conocida por buscar jóvenes viriles a quienes engatusar y seducir. Blaise la había conocido en una fiesta organizada por su madre y le había huido toda la noche. Y ahora la tenía frente a él, mirándolo con lascivia.

"Esta me las pagarás, Rose" se dijo mentalmente.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más a la mujer, ésta lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó desenfrenadamente. El muchacho no se podía soltar de sus garras.

Roselyn los dejó, riéndose a más no poder.

* * *

Por otro lado, Draco había dejado de prestarle atención a su pareja para escudriñar el salón. De ninguna manera quería caer bajo un muérdago y tener que besar a Astoria, mucho menos frente a tantas personas. Algunos podrían pensar que estaba interesado en ella y comenzar a especular sobre su boda. Astoria, por su parte, tenía otros planes en mente. Constantemente realizaba movimientos para que cambiaran de lugar. El rubio comenzaba a irritarse ante este hecho, pero todavía no le decía nada.

En un momento, divisó a Granger. Ella los estaba mirando fijamente y, como Draco pudo notar, apretaba los puños. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente y acercó su rostro al de Astoria, quien soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Sabes, Astoria? No he podido evitar notar que no encuentras un lugar adecuado para que bailemos-comentó, sonriéndole irónicamente.

-Oh, es que hay tanta gente-se excusó ella, batiendo sus pestañas.

-¿Por qué mejor no terminamos esto de una vez?-le soltó antes de inclinar su cabeza y besarla.

Aquello fue más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. Ahogando una exclamación de rabia, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el recinto. El único lugar que conocía era la biblioteca por lo que se dirigió allí nuevamente.

Comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado. Esto no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella. ¿Por qué le había molestado que Malfoy besara a Astoria? Estaba teniendo sentimientos contradictorios y no le estaba gustando para nada la sensación. Si seguía así, iba a terminar volviéndose loca.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca y se ocultó rápidamente entre las estanterías. Lo único que le faltaba era que alguien la viera en ese estado.

-Granger, sal de ahí-le dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Malfoy. ¿Por qué no vuelves con Astoria? Se lo estaban pasando tremendamente bien-le soltó, sin poder evitarlo.

Draco sonrió burlonamente.

-No entiendo porqué percibo molestia en tu tono de voz cuando simplemente hice lo que tanto me pediste-le contestó con superioridad.

Hermione apretó los puños. El rubio tenía razón.

-Percibes molestia porque cada vez que quiero estar sola pareces tener un sexto sentido para encontrarme y arruinar mi tranquilidad. Ahora, si me disculpas…-se dirigió a la salida.

Sin embargo, el rubio fue más rápido y, tomándola por el brazo, la arrinconó contra una estantería.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir poniéndolo difícil?-le espetó, molesto-. Los dos sabemos que te pusiste celosa al verme con Astoria. Los dos sabemos que no soporto verte con Nott-esto último el rubio no planeaba decirlo, pero ya no podía callarse-. Los dos sabemos que la podríamos pasar bien juntos y aún así sigues negando lo innegable, Granger-terminó, exasperado.

-No estoy negando lo innegable, Malfoy. Simplemente no quiero estar contigo para que después me tires como a una muñeca de trapo, creo que ya te lo he mencionado antes-rebatió furiosa-. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que prefiero ignorar lo que me pasa contigo antes que estar contigo?

Aquellas palabras golpearon al rubio. Hermione se soltó de su agarre y salió de la biblioteca, para luego abandonar la Mansión Malfoy; había tenido demasiado por una noche.

* * *

**Voy a ser breve: la razón por la que demoré tanto en actualizar fue porque, la semana que estaba a punto de publicar el capítulo, mi computadora murió: se quemó el disco rígido y perdí todo. Lógicamente, me dio un ataque de histeria. Me costó volver a escribir porque me daba mucha bronca haber perdido todo, asi que fui escribiendo poco a poco, tratando de recordar algunas cosas, y cuando la facultad me dejaba (este año la empecé).**

**Quiero avisarles que no falta mucho para que este fic acabe, quiero empezar con otros proyectos, con tramas un poco más creíbles, y además no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir con la facultad. En dos meses termino de cursar, asi que espero tener un poco más de tiempo.**

**No voy a responder a los reviews porque recibí comentarios que no fueron de mi total agrado y como no tengo ganas de pelearme con nadie, les voy a agradecer en general. Muchas gracias por sus respuestas, me encanta que les guste la historia y que me animen a seguir escribiéndola.**

**Serena Princesita Hale Cathy Jane Malfoy OneWingedEggplant sailor mercuri o neptune TMpasion yoo An14 Colmillos luna-maga Gaby27 GabySJ Sakura Kuran-Haruno Circe Cullen Rowina Ravenclaw Mery Malfoy Black Gabriela M xXm3ch3Xx didii valeria Pop**

**Las adoro, muchas gracias por todo :D Y como les digo siempre, si quieren que algo suceda, este es el momento para que me lo digan: hablen ahora o callen para siempre :P Todavía no estoy muy segura, pero creo que el próximo capítulo será el último y luego un epílogo. O tal vez haga dos capítulos más y luego un epílogo.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto,  
**

**Tini (:  
**


	17. La reacción química

**Disclaimer: todo le pertecene a Rowling excepto Roselyn.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: La reacción química**

Una semana había pasado de aquella fatídica fiesta. Hermione había regresado a su casa hecha un mar de nervios y se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación, enfrascada en sus libros, desde entonces.

Su madre estaba preocupada. Intuía que algo le ocurría a su pequeña, pero Hermione no le decía nada. Siempre había sido muy introvertida, resolviendo los problemas que tenía por su cuenta, sin pedirles ayuda a ellos.

Las lechuzas no dejaban de acosarla. Había recibido cuatro cartas de Roselyn, siete de Ginny, dos de Harry, una de Ron y otra de Theo. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella porque no daba indicios de seguir viva. Y aunque ella odiaba preocupar a sus amigos, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

Todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el año con Malfoy la confundía. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a sentir algo por el rubio, pero no quería que ese algo creciera. Sabía que si aceptaba la _encantadora_ propuesta de Malfoy, terminaría enamorándose de él y con su corazón hecho pedazos. El Slytherin era un conocido mujeriego, ella solo sería una más, tal como él le había explicado. Además, en el supuesto caso de que iniciaran algo, todos en el castillo comenzarían a hablar y a decir estupideces, no sería una relación fácil de llevar. Y Harry y Ron lo matarían.

-Hermione, deberías empezar a prepararte-el grito de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Aquél día celebrarían Noche Vieja. Miró la hora: las 18.00. Debía alistarse rápido o recibiría a sus familiares en pijama. Media hora después, ya se encontraba lista. Tenía un vestido muy bonito que su madre le había regalado para Navidad.

A las 20.00 los invitados comenzaron a llegar a su casa. Con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro, los recibió a todos e intentó pasar un rato ameno con ellos. Sus primas pequeñas la hicieron reír con sus ocurrencias, levantándole un poco el ánimo. A la hora de cenar, su abuela comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca de su inexistente novio, como hacía en todas las celebraciones.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos al muchacho, querida?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Abuela, ya te dije que no tengo novio-le contestó con parsimonia.

La mujer se escandalizó.

-¡Por todo lo que es sagrado! ¡Una jovencita tan bonita como tú y sin novio! ¿Qué tienen los jóvenes de hoy en la cabeza?-despotricaba.

Hermione suspiró exasperada.

-Pero no te preocupes, cielo, lo que sucede es que el destino está guardando a alguien muy especial para ti.

La castaña sonrió fingidamente.

-Estoy segura, abuela. Además, estoy bien yo sola.

Su abuela bufó.

-Tonterías. Toda muchachita necesita el cariño de un muchacho. No tienes que fingir que estás bien, cariño-le apretó la mano con afecto.

-Pero no estoy fingiendo-insistió.

Mas su abuela no escuchaba sus razones.

-Pero no te preocupes, querida. He oído que el nieto de la señora Anderson rompió con su novia. Por lo que les hablé de ti y ambos estarían encantados de conocerte.

Hermione observó a su abuela horrorizada. Lo único que le faltaba era que una señora mayor le arreglara citas. ¿Tan patética se veía?

-Abuela, no creo que esté en interesado en salir con alguien más tan pronto.

La mujer bufó.

-Tonterías. Él está ansioso por conocerte.

La castaña suspiró resignada y se puso a charlar con su prima, quien tenía su edad, pero nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien porque eran distintas. De lo único que su prima hablaba era de la moda y la vida de los famosos. Solía tildar a Hermione de empollona y aburrida.

Cuando faltaba media hora para la medianoche, su madre le pidió que fuera a buscar las copas de cristal a la despensa, para brindar cuando dieran las doce. La muchacha se dirigió allí, buscó la caja con las copas y apagó la luz. Luego se la alcanzó a su madre y fue a buscar más bebida. La despensa estaba situada al lado de la cocina, por lo que cuando ella fue a buscar las botellas, vio que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida. Frunció el ceño, pues recordaba haberla apagado, y volvió a hacerlo. Estaba por regresar a la sala cuando vio que la luz se encendía de nuevo.

Algo no andaba bien, pensó la castaña. Como la buena Gryffindor que era, decidió ir a investigar, con un palo de amasar en la mano. Dudaba que un ladrón hubiera ingresado en su casa sin que nadie lo notara, pero no podía confiarse. Como su abuela solía decir: el mundo estaba lleno de locos dando vueltas por ahí.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta entreabierta con decisión y sin hacer ningún ruido. Apagó la luz una vez más y esperó. Cuando la luz volvió a ser encendida, Hermione abrió la puerta de un empujón e ingresó blandiendo el palo violentamente.

-Por Merlín, Granger, casi me sacas un ojo-dijo una voz.

La muchacha pensó que estaba alucinando.

-¿Malfoy?-inquirió buscándolo en el recinto.

-El mismo-le contestó el rubio, quitándose una capa de invisibilidad.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!-le espetó furiosa.

* * *

Luego de la huida de Granger, Draco había regresado al salón de baile. Astoria estaba furiosa con él porque la había abandonado luego de haberla besado. Para suerte del rubio, nadie los había visto, de lo contrario se habrían esparcido rumores. Sin embargo, la muchacha estaba más que dispuesta a esparcirlos si el rubio no le daba una explicación.

-Exijo una explicación, Draco Malfoy-le había dicho, echando humo por las orejas.

-La verdad es muy simple, Astoria. Había un muérdago cerca de nosotros y como tú no parabas de empujarme, decidí hacer realidad tu sueño. Considéralo tu regalo de navidad-le había contestado con presunción.

Astoria se había marchado furiosa, murmurando que, de no haber sido menor de edad, lo habría hechizado hasta el cansancio. Draco se había dirigido a una mesa, necesitaba beber algo con urgencia.

-Hermano, aquí estás-le había dicho Blaise, quien lucía desaliñado.

-Piérdete, Zabini. No estoy de humor-le había contestado cortante.

Pero Blaise lo había ignorado.

-Tu hermana es un demonio ¡¿Puedes creer que me hizo besar con madame Deveraux?!

Draco se había reído de buena gana.

-Ahh, justicia divina. No siento pena por ti, Zabini-le había guiñado un ojo.

-Ah, pero tu rostro sí que lucía apenado-se había mofado.

El rubio no había dicho nada.

-¿Es por Granger, no es cierto? Los he observado esta noche.

Draco lo había fulminado con la mirada.

-No sé qué estupidez estás diciendo.

-De acuerdo. No hace falta que me digas nada. Solo te daré un consejo, amigo: decídete antes de que sea tarde-y luego se había marchado.+

Los días posteriores a la fiesta, Draco había estado algo ausente. Apenas hablaba durante las comidas y vivía encerrado en su habitación. Narcissa estaba preocupada por él pero Roselyn siempre le decía que era lo que le tocaba por "haber sido tan imbécil tanto tiempo". Lucius no opinaba al respecto, solo le decía que posiblemente Draco estuviera atravesando por un problema de faldas. Narcissa lo había golpeado con un libro cuando lo dijo la primera vez.

Pero lo cierto era que Draco no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la Gryffindor y en por qué lo afectaban de esa manera. Muy en el fondo, sabía que la culpa la tenía él, la había tratado como basura desde que el año había empezado; había herido sus sentimientos una y otra vez. Al principio había creído que se trataba de un capricho, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Y él lo había arruinado todo. Hermione estaba en todo su derecho de decirle que prefería ignorar lo que sentía por él a intentar algo con él.

-Soy un imbécil-dijo en voz alta.

-Coincido con eso-le contestó la voz de su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?-le espetó.

-Se me ocurrió que podrías necesitar ayuda.

-¿Por qué te pediría ayuda a ti, después de todo lo que has hecho?

La niña suspiró resignada.

-Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de ayudarte. Si me valí de medidas drásticas fue porque eras muy tonto y no reaccionabas-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿En qué debería haber reaccionado?

-Draco, deja de hacerte el tonto. Te gusta Hermione. Creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

-No sé de dónde sacas tal disparate-le dijo en tono despectivo.

Roselyn rodó los ojos.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres mentirme? Hazlo. Pero no te sigas engañando a ti mismo. Y si yo fuera tú, me decidiría de una vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-fue lo último que le dijo y se marchó, dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos nuevamente.

El rubio decidió que tenía que salir a distraerse. Iría a dar un par de vueltas en su escoba para tomar aire y aclarar su mente. Y luego tomaría una decisión acerca e Granger.

Se dirigió al cobertizo, que era donde se encontraba su escoba, y despegó rápidamente del suelo. El viento golpeaba su rostro, enfriándole las cejas. Al principio había revoloteado por Wiltshire, previamente lanzándose un encantamiento desilusionador, pero después, y sin que se diera cuenta, había aparecido en el Londres muggle.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se recriminó mientras buscaba la casa de Granger. La dirección la había conseguido gracias a Roselyn, quien le había obligado a escribir la invitación de Navidad de la castaña.

Cuando encontró la casa, descendió lentamente y espió por una ventana del primer piso. Pudo divisar a los padres de Granger, sentados en un sillón, bebiendo café y hablando. La madre de Granger gesticulaba mucho mientras su marido asentía con la cabeza. Draco pudo notar que Hermione se parecía increíblemente a los dos. Pero como el objeto de su interés no se encontraba presente, el rubio continuó espiando por todas las ventanas de la casa. Hasta que la encontró. Hermione estaba acostada en su cama con un libro entre sus manos pero con la mirada ausente. Draco nunca la había visto así.

Se quedó observándola como un idiota por minutos, sin atreverse a hacer nada. De la nada, el monstruoso gato de Granger saltó al alfeizar de la ventana y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, como si supiera que él estaba ahí a pesar del hechizo.

-Crookshanks, ¿qué sucede?-le preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Draco contuvo la respiración mientras ella miraba en la misma dirección que su gato. Claro que ella no lo veía a él.

-Ven, minino. Lo mejor será que demos una vuelta-dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos amorosamente. El gato comenzó a ronronear, complacido con las atenciones de su dueña y ella cerró la ventana. Y luego salió de la habitación.

Draco volvió a respirar con normalidad. "Estúpido gato", pensó mientras se alejaba de la casa de la Gryffindor. Pero volvería, ahora que ya había conocido el lugar, podía aparecerse sin ningún problema. La sorprendería en Noche Vieja, porque luego partiría con sus padres a Francia y ya no tendría oportunidad.

* * *

-¿Quieres bajar la voz, Granger? A menos que quieras que nos descubra toda tu familia-le contestó con sorna.

-Quiero que te largues de mi casa-le ordenó furiosa. Sentía unos deseos terribles de golpearlo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-¿No quieres saber qué hago aquí?

Ella lo observó ceñuda.

-No, no creo que sea nada bueno. Márchate o te mataré con mis propias manos-lo amenazó blandiendo el palo de amasar.

Pero el rubio fue más rápido y se lo quitó.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?-se burló.

Hermione se acercó a él decidida a darle un rodillazo pero Draco le inmovilizó la pierna. Entonces ella comenzó a pegarle en el pecho, furiosa.

-¡Te odio!-le decía mientras lo golpeaba-¡Ni siquiera en vacaciones puedo descansar de ti! ¡¿Cómo demonios averiguaste dónde vivía?! ¡Acosador!

Draco dejó que lo golpeara porque sabía que ella necesitaba descargarse. Soportó que le dijera todo lo que le venía a la mente y lo que, al parecer, tenía guardado desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, de un momento a otro, Hermione dejó de golpearlo y comenzó a sollozar levemente. Toda la situación con el rubio la superaba. Y estar con su período no ayudaba. Pero Draco hizo algo que la descolocó: la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó más a él.

-Shh, Hermione-le dijo-. Lo siento. Siento haber sido un imbécil tanto tiempo. Siento haberte dicho que solo eras un capricho. Siento haberte hecho sentir como una muñeca desechable.

Hermione lo observó incrédula.

-Antes estaba confundido y no sabía lo que sentía. O qué hacer con mis sentimientos. Pero ya aclaré mi mente. Y ya sé lo que quiero: te quiero a ti-le dijo con decisión.

-No sé si puedo creerte, Malfoy. Mejor dicho, no te creo. Tengo la impresión de que si te digo que quiero intentar algo contigo, me dirás que era todo una broma para que yo cayera como una tonta.

-No es así, Hermione. Lo que te digo es verdad-insistió.

-¿Cómo creerte? Todo el año tuve la sospecha de que eres bipolar.

Draco abrió la boca, sin poder creérselo.

-Y no quiero estar con alguien bipolar. Esas relaciones siempre terminan mal y…-pero Draco la silenció con un beso.

Ese beso se sintió distinto que los anteriores. El rubio la besaba con suavidad y dulzura, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera. O que lo rechazara.

-Por Merlín, Granger, ¿nunca te dijeron que hablas demasiado?-le dijo cuando se separaron.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Esto no cambia nada-sentenció completamente ruborizada.

-Entonces continuaré besándote hasta que cambie-repuso acercándose nuevamente, pero ella le corrió el rostro.

-Esto podría catalogarse como acoso sexual y podrían enviarte a la prisión. Sin mencionar el hecho de que te metiste en mi casa sin ser invitado, lo cual yo lo catalogaría como allanamiento de morada. No me obligues a gritar para que alguien llame a la policía-lo amenazó.

Draco enarcó una ceja, sin creer lo que ella le decía.

-¿En serio, Hermione?-inquirió burlón.

-¿Quieres probar?-le contestó retadora.

A Draco le encantaba verla enojada. Pero no podía desviarse de su objetivo.

-No, quiero que me creas-le dijo con firmeza.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues, ¿adivina qué? No te creo.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado.

-Por favor, Hermione. Todo lo que te dije es cierto. Fue lo más cursi que dije en mi vida y me costó pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, pero lo hice por ti. Para que me creas. Solo dame una oportunidad-le rogó.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo. Malfoy rogándole a una sangre sucia-dijo burlona.

El rubio debió imaginarse que Granger no se lo pondría fácil.

-¡Hermione, date prisa!-se oyó de pronto el grito del padre de ella.

-Tengo que irme. Y tú también-le dijo nerviosa y separándose de él.

Pero Draco no la dejó abandonar el recinto. La arrinconó contra una pared.

-Solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto. Sal conmigo una semana y si no funciona, te prometo que te dejaré en paz.

-Ni muerta, Malfoy-le contestó intentando salir de su prisión.

-¿Hermione?-la voz de su padre se escuchaba cerca.

-¡Déjame ir!-le ordenó en voz baja y comenzando a desesperarse.

No quería ni imaginarse el revuelo que se armaría si su padre la encontraba con un chico en la despensa. Y en la posición en la que estaban. Posiblemente querría que terminara la mitad del año en un convento.

-Acepta salir conmigo-replicó él.

-¡Eres un chantajista! Típico de un Slytherin-comenzó a despotricar.

-Casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, mi querida Granger-le contestó con petulancia.

-¿Hermione, estás en la despensa?

-¡Vete!

-Di que sí-insistió.

Los pasos de su padre resonaron en la cocina. La castaña sabía que estaba atrapada.

-Arrgg, de acuerdo-aceptó a regañadientes-. Solo te daré una oportunidad. Si lo arruinas, no me molestarás más-sentenció apuntándole con el dedo índice.

Draco se lo mordisqueó con suavidad y sonrió victorioso. Luego la besó brevemente.

-No te arrepentirás-le guiñó un ojo y desapareció, en el preciso instante en que su padre entraba en el lugar.

-Hermione, ¿no me escuchabas?-la reprendió- ¿Y acaso estabas hablando sola?

-Claro que no, papá-contestó nerviosa-. Lo que sucede es que me golpeé el pie contra la alacena y estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, para que mamá no me escuchara-se apresuró a mentir.

Su padre la observó no muy convencido y le dijo que fuera al comedor ya que faltaba poco para las doce.

Luego de que todos brindaran con felicidad, Hermione empezó a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Hechizaría a Malfoy por haberla coaccionado a salir con él y luego dejaría que sus amigos lo asesinaran cuando se enteraran.

Estaba regodeándose en sus pensamientos acerca del rubio sufriendo, cuando se oyó el timbre.

-¿Alguien esperaba a alguien?-preguntó extrañado el padre de ella mientras iba a abrir la puerta-. ¿Quién eres tú?-le dijo al muchacho que encontró del otro lado.

-Buenas noches y feliz año nuevo-contestó una voz que la castaña conocía muy bien.

Oh, lo iba a matar cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, amigo de Hermione.

Su padre lo miraba desconfiado.

-Hermione, hay un amigo tuyo en la puerta-la llamó.

Ante esto, su prima y su abuela se dirigieron a la entrada, seguida por una castaña furiosa.

-¡Draco!-fingió sorprenderse aunque habló entre dientes-. ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!

Pudo notar cómo su prima se lo comía con la mirada y aquello la molestó.

-Hermione, no me habías contado que tenías amigos tan guapos-le coqueteó al rubio, pero este la ignoró.

-Espero no causar molestias-le dijo el rubio a su padre-. Pero quisimos venir a saludar a Hermione antes de irnos a Francia.

Hermione lo observó confundida. ¿Quisimos?

Entonces de atrás del rubio, salió Roselyn y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Hermy!-le dijo emocionada.

Ella también la abrazó, feliz de verla.

Para ese entonces, la mayoría de su familia estaba congregada en la puerta, intentando averiguar de dónde habían salido aquellos rubios que vestían un poco extraño. Su madre se apresuró a hacerlos pasar y les sirvió ponche acompañado por budín de chocolate. Roselyn comía feliz mientras interactuaba con su familia, preguntándoles millones de cosas y respondiendo a las preguntas de ellos. Hermione observaba todo sintiendo que estaba en un universo paralelo, no podía creer que Malfoy estaba allí, con su familia, siendo simpático por una vez en su vida.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a Francia?-le susurró, acusándolo con la mirada.

Draco rió suavemente y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Pasaremos esta semana de vacaciones en Francia, en la mansión de mis abuelos paternos. Pero no te preocupes, vendré a visitarte-le guiñó el ojo.

-No lo decía por eso-se apresuró a decir, ruborizándose.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba-dijo él, sacando una cajita de su bolsillo-. Este es tu regalo de Navidad atrasado.

Hermione tomó la cajita con curiosidad y la abrió, encontrándose con un bonito anillo de oro blanco que tenía incrustado una pequeña esmeralda. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Malfoy, no puedo aceptar esto.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes y debes. Este anillo marcará nuestro nuevo comienzo-le dijo mientras se lo colocaba en el dedo anular.

Aquel año nuevo había traído consigo muchas alegrías y sorpresas. Había traído deseos de olvidar todo lo malo del año anterior y comenzar de nuevo.

Y, además, había traído la reacción química que Roselyn tanto había anhelado: la que produjeron Draco y Hermione cuando finalmente aceptaron sus sentimientos.

"Oh, el puesto de Trelawney será mío", pensaba Roselyn mientras degustaba la copa de helado que le había dado la señora Granger.

Miró a su hermano y a Hermione, que parecían estar en su propia burbuja de amor.

-Definitivamente será mío-dijo en voz alta.

* * *

Mis niñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, al fin volví. La verdad es que saqué mal las cuentas y recién terminé de rendir el martes pasado ._. Lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones :D y voy a tener más tiempo para escribir.

Ahora, quiero hablarles sobre esta historia. Lo estuve pensando por meses y decidí hacer **una continuación,** que no será muy extensa (o eso creo). Y les explicó porqué: cuando yo empecé a escribir esta historia era pequeña, tenía 15 años y ahora tengo 19 (sip, estoy vieja); y mi forma de escribir cambió y también las temáticas. Por lo tanto, sentí que si lo continuaba todo en esta, iba a ser un cambio muy brusco, incluso para la relación de Draco y Hermy.

Es por eso que se vendrá la parte 2, donde la trama será más seria (bueno, lo intentaré), habrá más dramione con más romance y escenas **rated T** :D y para los amantes de Roselyn, podremos presenciar cómo actúa esta muchachita estando enamorada. La historia tendrá lugar 6 años después que ésta.

Bueno, pero esto todavía no es el fin. Falta el epílogo que no sé cuándo voy a subir, está en proceso :3

Y ahora los reviews:

**Lorena**: me alegro que te haya gustado la historia :D como verás, Draco y Herm se quedaron juntos al final ;) y con respecto a los trillizos... veremos ;)

**Valeria**: jaja si, Draco es un imbécil pero ya aprendió su lección, esperemos :P No sufras, esta historia termina pero la segunda parte comienza ;) todavía tenemos más de la reacción química para rato! :P Jaja, espero que este chap te guste

**Namikaze yuk:** muchas gracias :D me alegro que te guste la historia y Rose :P es simplemente genial! x) Jajaj, espero que este chap también te guste

**yuliana**: muchas gracias por las vibras :D ahora que terminé esta historia, quiero empezar a publicar las otras que tengo en mente, otro dramione, un scorose y bueno, la segunda parte :P Ojala también les gusten esas historias :3 espero que este chap te guste :D

**midnightkat**: me alegro que te haya gustado la historia :D Tengo un par de cosas para decirte, en el epílogo conocerán las razones de Nott de meterse entre Draco y Hermione ;), era algo que había pensado desde los primeros capítulos pero no sabía cómo ponerlo hasta que leí tu review y dije: se va para el epílogo! :D Respecto a Rose y Blaise...ya harán de las suyas en la segunda parte :D ;) ;) ;) espero que este cap te haya gustado :D

Y eso es todo por ahora.

Les deseo unas muy felices fiestas en el caso de que no actualice antes de las mismas :D

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :D las quiero!


	18. Epílogo: Theodore Nott

**Disclaimer: el mundo de J. K no me pertecene.**

* * *

**Epílogo: Theodore Nott**

1.

Antes de que fueran a Hogwarts y cada uno se hiciera su camino para avanzar en el mundo, Draco y Theo habían sido muy buenos amigos. Sus padres solían verse a menudo debido a los negocios que llevaban, y ambos niños aprovechaban esas ocasiones para realizar travesuras y vivir las aventuras más grandes que podían vivir con tan solo ocho años.

El día en que ambos recibieron su carta de Hogwarts, estaban tan emocionados que les rogaron a sus padres que les dejaran ir a comprar sus materiales al día siguiente. Naturalmente, Lucius y Augustus comenzaron a alardear acerca de que sus hijos ingresarían en Slytherin y serían alumnos ejemplares, acérrimos defensores de sus ideales. Draco y Theo no habían prestado atención a esa conversación, inmersos como estaban en su discusión sobre la varita que cada uno recibiría.

Al día siguiente, los padres de ambos les dieron dinero más que suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesitaban y les dijeron que los encontrarían en dos horas en Gringotts. Los niños se dirigieron primero a Madame Malkin. Draco fue atendido primero junto con otro niño de lentes, mientras Theo y otra niña esperaban su turno.

Theo era un muchachito muy curioso. Observó a la niña con detenimiento, analizándola para emitir algún tipo de conclusión sobre ella. La niña era castaña, Theo no había sabido decir si ella tenía una melena castaña o si la melena castaña la tenía a ella, tenía unos ojos saltones de colón marrón que inspeccionaban el lugar a toda velocidad, como si no quisiera perderse ni un solo detalle. Theo no la encontró para nada interesante y por lo tanto perdió el interés, diciendo que aquella niña no tenía nada de especial.

Luego fue el turno de ambos y Theo cambió de opinión acerca de ella: la niña era un completo fastidio. No había parado de parlotear desde el momento en que había subido a la pequeña tarima para que la dependienta le tomara las medidas. Tenía una voz un poco chillona y su entonación era la de una marisabidilla insoportable. El muchacho estaba a punto de hacerle un comentario despectivo a Draco pero, cuando se giró, halló a su amigo observando completamente embobado a la niña melenuda. Theo no lo podía creer.

Cuando salieron, Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Has visto a esa niña? Me pareció muy bonita-dijo completamente ruborizado.

Theo enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Pienso que es más bonita cuando tiene la boca cerrada-masculló, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del rubio.

* * *

2.

El primero de septiembre había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tanto Theo como Draco habían llegado puntuales, un rasgo distintivo de la aristocracia, pero cuando estaban a punto de subir al tren, Lucius llamó a su hijo, por lo que Theo le avisó que buscaría un compartimiento solo para ellos.

Cuando su amigo volvió, Theo lo notó distinto. Su semblante se había endurecido ligeramente y su porte había cambiado, cuando se sentó, lo hizo como si fuera el rey de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, el niño no acotó nada.

-Mi padre me dijo que debemos mantenernos alejados de los Sangre Sucia y los traidores a la sangre-le dijo Draco, casi escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Sangre Sucia?

-Se hacen llamar magos pero son hijos de muggles. Están muy por debajo de nosotros. Y los traidores a las sangre son los que simpatizan con ellos.

-No creo que debamos juzgar a alguien por su procedencia, sino por su habilidad con la magia. ¿No lo crees?

Draco hizo un gesto despectivo con los labios.

-Los Sangre Sucia no deberían utilizar magia. Ten presente lo que te digo, Theodore. Después de todo, estaremos en Slytherin y tendremos un orden que mantener.

El muchacho asintió, solo para complacer a su amigo. Pero lo cierto era que Theo no creía en los ideales que Lucius le había transmitido a su hijo.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato viajando, la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y por ella entró la niña melenuda de la otra vez.

-Disculpen, ¿han visto un sapo?

Theo estaba a punto de responderle pero Draco se le adelantó.

-No. ¿Es tuyo? Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si lo deseas-le dijo, actuando como todo un caballero.

La niña le sonrió y Draco se sonrojó levemente. Theo rodó los ojos.

-No, es de un niño. El sapo se llama Trevor. Si lo llegan a ver, búsquenme, ¿si?-les pidió amablemente.

-Por supuesto. Estaré alerta-le contestó el rubio.

La niña le sonrió una última vez y se marchó.

-Y ahí se fue tu novia, Malfoy-se burló Theo.

El rubio lo miró asesinamente.

-Soy un idiota, olvidé preguntarle su nombre.

-No te preocupes, en la selección lo averiguarás.

Draco sonrió.

-Sí, es cierto. Tal vez tengo suerte de que vaya a Slytherin y provenga de una familia respetable.

-Tal vez-musitó Theo, distraído.

* * *

3.

Dos años habían pasado desde esa conversación en el tren. Resultó que la niña se llamaba Hermione Granger y para desgracia de Draco, no solo fue enviada a Gryffindor sino que además, era hija de muggles.

Desde el momento en que el sombrero gritó el nombre de su casa, la actitud de Draco hacia ella había cambiado radicalmente. Constantemente la había insultado llamándola Sangre Sucia y no había dudado en amenazarla de muerte durante su Segundo año, cuando la Cámara de los secretos había sido abierta.

La relación entre Draco y Theo había cambiado también. Aunque los dos habían terminado en Slytherin, Theo no seguía las "reglas" de las serpientes. Él no tenía ningún problema con los nacidos de muggles e incluso, había comenzado a admirar a Hermione por su inteligencia. Esto lo había llevado a discutir innumerables veces con Draco hasta que, paulatinamente, se habían ido distanciando. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía tener problema con el fin de su amistad, puesto que siempre estaba rodeado de su séquito de súbditos, como solía llamarlos Theo. Además, parecía que su lugar había sido ocupado por Blaise Zabini, quien era al parecer el mejor amigo de Draco.

A pesar de todo, Theo nunca había perdido el interés acerca de lo que sucedía entre Draco y Hermione. Al muchacho le costaba creer que su amigo la hubiera odiado de un momento a otro, solo por ser hijas de muggles. Y como seguía siendo igual de curioso, se había autoimpuesto la tarea de vigilar la evolución de su relación.

Había presenciado el puñetazo que Hermione le había dado a Malfoy en tercero, por burlarse del guardabosque y su hipogrifo, había escuchado como Draco le advertía a Potter y a Weasley que sacaran a Granger del mundial de Quidditch, cuando los mortífagos habían atacado, como también había visto el rostro de Draco el día del baile de Navidad, cuando Hermione había asistido con Krum. El rostro del rubio había sido prácticamente un poema y no paraba de apretar sus puños. A Theo no le sorprendió que, al día siguiente, Draco le retirara el saludo al búlgaro y que luego comenzara a hablar pestes de él.

El castaño había llegado a la conclusión de que el odio que Draco sentía por los Sangre Sucia era más grande de lo que creía, y que su antiguo amigo no tenía salvación. Y a Theo aquello le había dolido, puesto que él había conocido al Draco inocente y cariñoso, y no podía concebir que esa faceta de él hubiera desaparecido.

* * *

4.

Las esperanzas de Theo volvieron a renacer cuando conoció a la pequeña Malfoy. Gracias a ella había descubierto que Draco continuaba teniendo su lado humano y que no estaba del todo corrompido por los ideales de su padre.

Al principio, había observado detenidamente todas las acciones de Roselyn. Le daba gracia que la pequeña hiciera cualquier cosa por lograr que Draco y Hermione estuvieran juntos. Luego, decidió comprobar sus propias hipótesis frustrando algunos de los planes de la pequeña y logró el resultado que había esperado: Draco se ponía celoso cada vez que lo veía con Hermione, solo que no lo quería admitir. Cuando completamente seguro con su experimento, le dijo a Roselyn que la quería ayudar con su plan y ella, aunque recelosa, terminó aceptando.

Theo nunca se habría imaginado que ellos harían tan buen equipo. Cuando Roselyn le había enviado una carta diciéndole que Draco no solo se había aparecido en la casa de Hermione sino que además le había regalado el anillo de los Malfoy, Theo no lo había podido creer.

Pero ahora, que los estaba viendo pasear por Hogsmeade, tomados de la mano, se había convencido totalmente. Los milagros de Navidad existían.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Nott?-lo sacó de sus cavilaciones Roselyn.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que recién en tercero se te permite visitar el pueblo.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero-le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Obligaste a Zabini a que te trajera?

-Y ahora está comprándome una cerveza de mantequilla-le contestó emocionada-. Nunca he probado una, espero que sea rica.

Theo rodó los ojos. Sentía pena por Zabini.

-¿No crees que está mal que lo tengas de esclavo?

Roselyn se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si él se quejara.

Theo se rió.

-No creo que lo haga-comentó antes de que el susodicho se les uniera.

-Rose, aquí está tu cerveza de mantequilla. Bebe rápido y ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra de esto a nadie-le remarcó. Luego reparó en él-. Nott-lo saludó con la cabeza.

-Zabini-lo imitó.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento junto a Roselyn, descansando su brazo en el asiento de ella.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía que ver para creer-le guiñó un ojo.

Tanto Blaise como Roselyn rieron, mientras observaban por la ventana a Draco y a Hermione lanzándose bolas de nieve. Ambos se veían como dos tontos enamorados.

-Ya era hora. Pensé que nunca sucedería-comentó Blaise, bebiendo su cerveza.

-Lo que me recuerda, Zabini-intervino Roselyn-. Me debes veinte galeones.

El moreno suspiró y le dio el dinero.

-Pero no lo gastes en dulces-le ordenó.

-Zabini, no soy tu hija, ve a molestar a alguien más con tu instinto maternal-le contestó ella, poniéndose de pie-. Iré al baño.

Theo estalló en risas y luego le palmeó la espalda a Blaise.

-Siento pena por ti, Zabini. Tengo el ligero presentimiento que esta niña te volverá loco.

Blaise bufó.

-Y que lo digas. Siento que ella acabará conmigo-le dio un largo trago a su cerveza-. Eso si no lo hace Draco primero cuando se entere.

* * *

**Taráaaaaaaaaaaaan, llegó el fin. Antes de ponerme melancólica porque acabo de terminar la historia, quiero descargarme un poco: YO NO SÉ QUÉ KARMA TENGO PERO NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR ANTES PORQUE SE LE HABÍA METIDO UN VIRUS A MI NOTEBOOK DONDE TENÍA LA MITAD DEL EPÍLOGO YA ESCRITAAAAAAAAAA. NO SABEN LO FURIOSA QUE ESTUVE POR DÍAS, MALDITO VIRUS! Lo único que rescaté de toda esta situación es que si van a comprarse una notebook, que sea Lenovo, es increíble el servicio técnico que tienen :3**

**Ahora, volviendo a la historia. No puedo creer que por fin haya terminado x) Después de tantos años. A veces siento que crecí escribiéndola. **

**En fin, quiero agradecerles un montón a las personas que me animaron a que la siguiera escribiendo y que la leyeron y me dijeron que les gustaba. Me hicieron muy feliz porque esta es la primera historia que publiqué. Y como les dije en varias ocasiones antes, ahora que ya la terminé voy a empezar a subir otras historias que tengo dando vueltas por ahí. **

**Quiero comentarles que estuve trabajando en un blog donde voy a subir un montón de cosas acerca de las historias que voy a publicar. Asi que les dejo la dirección para que disfruten de algunas imágenes que hice :3 princesagryffindor. . ar/ (sin espacios)**

**Y ahora los reviews de las personas que no tienen cuenta:**

**Lorena: muchas gracias por tu review! :D Espero que este chap te haya gustado y no te preocupes por los tres. En la segunda parte se verá ;) ;) **

**Luna-maga: espero que este también te guste :D **

**Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas.**

**I WILL BE BACK! :P**

**Tini**


End file.
